Team Kakashi's Newst member: Enter Hayabusa Jin
by NarutoDazzles1million
Summary: Team Kakashi get's a new team-mate. Jin Hayabusa.. but, who is this mysterious character? SakuBusa
1. Chapter 1: enter Hayabusa

**A/N**: Edited 7/11/2012: I Didn't quite like the way i left out what jin's face look's like so i've decided to edit some part's. I wasn't quite happy with the story, so I took all day editing it so that it's more readable.

**OC:** Jin Hayabusa

**Pairing:** Sakubusa

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Naruto or the character's all belong to kishimoto.

**Note:** I've edited most of the story and changed a few dialogue's. I don't want to rush Sakubusa so, i'll build on the character's bond. I want to make sure the reader can veiw Jin Hayabusa in a Naruto kind of way.

**Note 2: **I tried my best to make the story more understandable, I promise next chapter will be more understandable

* * *

_The Hayabusa Clan_ Was an ally to konoha, for Centurie's Konoha and The Hayabusa clan worked together in harmony. The Hayabusa clan had alway's been secretive up until now, No one knew for sure if they had truely existed.

_The Dragon Sword_, A Legendary Weapon Passed down between the Hayabusa clan was a relic of year's passed. The Blade itself, Shaped like a dragon was created by a Legendary Sennin, Wataru Wasabi.

The Sword Was once held by Hakushi Hayabusa, the strongest of the hayabusa clan, and the heir of the Hayabusa clan. He was the son of _the original hakushi_ but, Hakushi would be the last Hakushi, upon his death.

Only One Member Survived, Only _One_ Man Could carry on his Clan's Name, the son of Hakushi Hayabusa, Jin Hisashi Hayabusa, the Heir of the Dragon Sword.

Jin's skin was fare, his feature's perfect in every possible way and is considered the most handsome of the hayabusa clan. He stood five foot eight an weighed one hundred and Thirty five pound's.

Jin's hair was golden blonde, with a sun strip of red bang's that framed his face on each side leaving the back of his hair to hang above his shoulder's that were broad and strong.

Jin's eye's were Crystal blue, inside his eye's carried a purple hue in the light.

Jin Wore a black _jounin_ jacket over a fishnet chain mail undergarment which, protected him from certain Injuries.

Jin's pant's were black and adorned with the uzumaki symbol of Friendship(given to him by his master, Jiraiya).

Jin Hayabusa wore a Black Jacket with Red flame design's along the sleeve's, a Dragon on the side of his jacket signified his clan's heritage.

* * *

Hayabusa Jin, Walked along the road headed toward konoha he'd never seen it upclose before. Jin was deep in thought as Kakashi Met him at the gate "**Hayabusa Jin, Right?**" Jin looked at Kakashi his eye's held sorrow in them but warmth "**Yes, that is who i am**" Kakashi saw the sword of the Dragon on Jin's Back, Amazed at how the young blonde reminded him of Naruto "**Follow me, I'd Like To Introduce you to my team..**" Jin looked at him **"Very well"** He smiled hiding sorrow behind it, how could he smile when just 3 day's ago his clan was slaughtered by murderous being's?

Kakashi led jin into the villiage as villiager's looked on in awe at the new face entering the villiage. Kakashi look's back "**ah, don't mind them...they are just admiring you**" He smiles from behind his mask reassuring The Young Hayabusa as they strolled through konoha.

Jin smiled liking the villiage..it reminded him of home. Kakashi stop's pulling out come come paradise beginning to read "**so, jin i Know why you came**" The Elder sennin said looking back at jin with a smile.

Jin Nodded his head looking around the villiage as Kakashi looked at the konoha symbol's that adorned the young hayabusa's sleeves "**I'm Glad your an ally to the leaf...**" Jin stop's looking around at the wonderful villiage it was just like home The street's were solemnly silent but energetic.

Jin look's at Kakashi "**I'm Glad my father told me of konoha before...**" Jin pause's holding back his tear's "B**efore they murdered him in cold blood..**" Kakashi understanding the young man's feeling's patted him on the shoulder **"I Know how you feel, it's hard losing those closet to you, But you're here now among family"** Jin looked up at kakashi **"I Suppose you're right, I Hope you're team will like me**" Kakashi smiled as he turned walking toward the hokage tower where tsunade-sama wanted to see the young hayabusa.

* * *

Sakura Was In The Office With Naruto, Sai, Shizune, And Lady Tsunade, Sakura was confused more then she had been the previous night when tsunade-sama insisted that Team Kakashi would be needed early tomorrow, perhap's Sakura was hoping she called them to her office to inform them that Uchia Sasuke was back.

The Door Leading To Tsunade's office opened as Jin and Kakashi walked in.

Naruto was being his usual self grinning like a monkey at the new-comer and Kakashi-sensei, Sai looked up from his drawing wondering what the new face was doing there.

Sakura's eye's landed on Jin once she noticed how handsome he was, her cheek's became a rosey red causing her to be embarassed that he had caught her looking at him.

Tsunade Smiled enthusiastically because She had wanted to meet the heir of the Hayabusa Clan for many year's "**Kakashi, I See You Met your newest member of team kakashi**" Sakura blushed because.. the new team member was extremely handsome much like Sasuke had been.

Jin Looked at Naruto when Naruto Looked at him squinting his eye's "**aww come on granny, another blonde on the team? Aren't I the only good looking blonde? hehe".**

Jin just looked at him with a bemused look. Tsunade interrupt's Naruto's Banter of nonsense with a retort**"Naruto-kun, This Is Jin Hayabusa, of the Hayabusa Clan"** Naruto's eye's shot open in disbeleif.

Tsunade continued "**He's Here Because his Father told him Konoha was the place to go if he ever needed A Place to go too if...**" Tsunade looked away hiding the pain in her eye's she knew hakushi well he was a Dear friend that Jiraiya an herself cared about.

Kakashi interrupt's them "**Naruto, stop being that way with you're new team mate**" Naruto looked at Kakashi with a strained look on his face then smiled childishly "**ah come on kakashi-sensei i was only having a laugh**".

Naruto was laughing when Sai interrupted him with a snarky remark **"In My Reserech I Heard that one making light of situation's is being predatory to hi...**" Naruto was glaring at Sai.

Sai placed his head down wondering if it was the right decisson to speak **"nevermind...I seem to of misread my book"** Sakura giggled She alway's found Naruto Funny which was no surprise considering they've been a team for year's.

Jin Looked at Tsunade "**So, this is my team? a blonde knuckle-head, a beautiful woman, an... a well I don't know what he is**" Sakura blushed after hearing him say she was beautiful but She couldn't understand why she was blushing. He was no Sasuke that's for sure.

Tsunade smiled at Jin with a hint of sadness behind her eye's "Y**es, consider them not just allie's, but Family**" Tsunade smile's an stood up to introduce his team "**Meet Uzumaki Naruto...the number one knuckle-headed ninja in konoha!**" Naruto grinned at jin laughing "**Hehehe**".

Tsunade pointed at Sai "**Sai... he's team Kakashi's expert artist an Aspire's to be the best artist in Konoha!**" Sai looked at Jin smiling in a idioticly childish way.

Tsunade take's a deep Breath before introducing Sakura-chan "**And This is my beautiful apprentice, Haruno Sakura! Do take good Care of her, She's you're medic**" Tsunade nod's to Sakura.

Sakura look's at jin her cheek's were flushed as she absentmindly played with a strand of pink hair looking at him "**H...Hi**" Jin Was taken back by her incredible Beauty, He'd never quite met a girl who could captivate him like she has **"hey..I'm Glad you're on my team"** Sakura Blushed redder something about him made her feel attracted to him.

Jin lean's down kissing Sakura Haruno's Hand causing her to feel embarassed. Naruto make's puking noises **"I read in my book that When A guy kisses a lady's hand it mean's... that he like's her"** Sai smiled dumbfoundly at Sakura whose eye's were glaring at him but, her cheek's were flushed.

Jin look's at Sakura smiling in a reassuring manner before turning toward Naruto who was still pretending to puke **"puking? You never saw a gentleman kiss a lady's hand before"** Naruto lean's into Jin's face looking at him while squinting his eye's.

Naruto took a moment before retorting "**Who said you were a gentlemen heh? really just because you come fr..**" Before Naruto Has a chance to finish his statement, Sakura angerily rushe's toward him punching him through the office wall.

Sakura smile's at Jin her blush noticeable she play's with a tressle of pink looking at Jin "**I'm really sorry for Naruto-Kun's Attitude**" Jin look's at her Reassuringly "**It's okay really, because you're on my team, Sakura-chan**" Jin kissed her hand before departing out the door.

Kakashi was reading Come come paradise listening to Naruto bicker with Sakura about treating Their new team mate that way 'Oh, it seem's thing's have just become interesting' Kakashi leave's the office.

* * *

Jin Sat Eating Dango looking out at the grassy feild. Shikmaru was watching him from far away wondering who he was "**how troublesome...**" Shikamaru was in thought 'maybe this new face is the guy, Kakashi said he had to meet' Shikamaru lean's back on the table.

Ino Sat Next To Shikamaru "**Are you alway's going to be this lazy toward new face's!**" Ino looked annoyed but, she couldn't help finding the young Hayabusa beautiful.

Chouji look's at his team mate's eating a bag of Chip's "**H****e's got a point.. this new fellow look's really..I can't explain it because i'm not that good analyzing People, like shikamaru**" Chouji smile's at his team mate with effection.

Shikamaru look's at Chouji Lazily **"I Think You mean 'mysterious' right?"** Chouji continue's eating then look's at shikamaru excitedly "**Yeah that's it! hahaha can't believe I couldn't remember that**" Chouji was alway's full of energy that made him a cute teddy bear.

Ino looked with concern at Chouji '_He's so embarassing_' She thought to herself before looking at The young Hayabusa.

Jin laid back in the grass, getting comfortable, crossing his arm's over his chest as he looked at the cloud's admiring their beauty an the mystery of how they remain beautiful no matter what the weather is.

Shikamaru watched Jin for a good while wondering about him. Naruto spotted Jin Hayabusa, carefully he strolled over toward the golden blonde.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto walking toward Hayabusa "**how troublesome... naruto wants to pick a fight with this guy, an he's not using his head**" Shikamaru look's over at Ino with a what-do-we-do look.

Jin admire's the cloud's before realizing that a golden blonde was in close proxemity. Naruto kneel's down beside Hayabusa placing his arm's behind his head while squinting his eye's "**What you doing mister gent-le-man?**" Naruto replied with a sly grin.

Jin amused by Naruto's nickname for him, lift's up some-what "**Admiring the cloud's... why you knucklehead**" Jin look's at Naruto with a solemn smirk.

Naruto wasn't buying Jin's solemn routine, he'd seen it before **"Hmm... Well, I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me" Naruto tilted his head waiting for a reply.**

Shikamaru by now was close to the duo listening in on their conversation behind the bushes '_how troblesome.. leave it to naruto to get himself into Trouble with a fresh face_' Shikamaru then look's like he already knew Naruto would rush in without thinking.

Jin Stand's up holding out a hand to Naruto smiling like a Gai-sensei or Rock lee "**Alright i'll humor you for the time being, knuckle-head**" Jin smile's unaware he was acting just a tad bit like konoha's green beast, Rock Lee with that nice guy pose.

Naruto tilt's his head confused by the statement **"Humor me?" **Naruto Retorted with a cheesy grin that only he knew how to do.

Jin slap's his own face "**What I Ment was, if you want to spar then i'll humor you by beating you**" Jin waited for naruto's next retort almost sure of what Naruto would say back to him.

Naruto look's at Jin grinning "**Hehe.. you won't beat me i'm stronger then you"** Naruto then notice's Jin's Drag Sword "**wow that's so cool! can..can I see that sword?**" Jin Remove's the Sword From It's Seeth as his eye's looked it up an down.

Jin hold's out the sword looking at Naruto "**The Sword Of The Dragon.. Created by the legendary Sennin, Wataru Wasabi**" Jin look's at his Sword in an admiring way before looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the blade, the blade looked sharp shaped like a dragon's wing's and the handle was blacker then coal with diamond's alined along the round orb like jewel that shot up the blade itself.

Jin put's the sword back in it's seeth knowing fullwell the power it held "**Ready to spar? I'm ready when you are**" Jin crosses his arm's awaiting Naruto's reply with a confident smile.

Naruto excitedly retorted "**Follow me to the traing Ground's**" Naruto turn's walking ahead of Jin, confident that He Had already won the sparing match, due to his immense chakra.

Jin follow's Naruto wondering if the training would help awaken his sword's abilitie's there were still unanswered question's that he needed to know.

Shikamaru, Ino, And Chouji look at eachother excitedly. Ino scoff's "**We have to see this! that sword was pretty cool to look at.. what a hottie, my heart fluttered **" Ino smile's blushing alot.

Shikamaru look's at Ino lazily "**how troublesome really..**" Shikamaru now know's what Naruto went through when Sakura was blushing over a guy like Sasuke, the only difference was that Shikamaru didn't really care either way he had his sight's on Temari.

Chouji laugh's patting his lazy friend's backside **"This sparring match will be great, Shikamaru!"** Chouji replies wanting to see exactly what the new konoha shinobi had to offer.

Shikamaru look's at Chouji in disbelief "**Not you too chouji? how very troublesome...**" Shikamaru woundered if he was the only ninja in konoha who didn't enjoy watching fight's between friend's.

Neji who had been watching from behind a tree step's out looking at ino-shika-cho "**Count me in, I'd like to see what he can do again Naruto**" Neji had seen the amense chakra level Jin Hayabusa had and It was similar to Naruto's own chakra level.

Shikamaru look's at Neji in Shock but, slowly goes back to his lazy posture "**Neji, you too? Alright then I'm going too**" Shikamaru walk's with Ino and Chouji wondering what would happen if every one was like him, on second thought, shikamaru would hate that.

Neji walk's ahead of them his expression unchanged **"This will be a good fight, It seem's our new friend's chakra is at Naruto's level"** Neji walked with content in every step he took.

Shikamaru take's a few step's before stopping "**At the same level as Naruto?" **Shikamaru looked at Neji concerned now more then before.

Neji look's back at Shikamaru with a slight smirk "**Don't Think about it too much, Concern is not needed**" Neji vanishe's in a cloud of smoke with the other's close behind.

* * *

Jin Stood in the Traing Ground'sbetween two tree's looking at Naruto. Naruto grin's wide looking ar Jin from Across the ground's humor escaping his pursed lip's "**You Could back out now mister gent-le-man, If you're scared of me**" Naruto was alway's fond of taunting his opponent's an this was no exception.

Jin smirk's unphased by Naruto's joke "**Scared? Don't make me laugh, Knuckle-head" **Jin crack's his neck side to side realizing Naruto's friend's were watching them as he looked their way.

Naruto look's at Neji glad to see spectator's "**Hey neji! you guy's here to watch me kick his gentleman ass?**" Naruto excitedly paraded around an sticking his tongue out at Jin.

Neji crosses his arm's unamuzed by Naruto's antic's. Shikamaru look's at him with a displeased at Naruto thinking he's a cheerleader "**how troublesome.. he think's we're cheerleader's**" Shikamaru now wondering why he even bothered to come there.

Ino laugh's at Shikamaru "**Maybe you're his secret cheerleader, need pom pom's?**" Ino smiled leaving shikamaru's face with anger.

Chouji eat's his chip's unphased by Ino's Comment's Before noticing a certain, pink Haired Girl watching from the other side "**hey guy's,You think Sakura-san is Here for the festivities?**" Chouji eat's even more chips looking at Naruto.

Naruto spot's her excitedly he shout's "**Hai! sakura-chan! come to watch me beat mister gent-le-man?, wait how did you know we were going to spar?**" Naruto grin's hoping Sakura's going to cheer him on.

Sakura smile's at Jin thinking he's beautiful and handsome before snaping to reality "**Yeah Naruto.. I'm here to cheer you on an I Kind of overheard you challenging Hayabusa**" In Her head she was furious that Naruto called her out.

Jin smile's looking at Sakura-chan before looking contently at Naruto "**Go Ahead, Make you're move first**"Jin look's at Sakura an wink's causing her to flush.

Naruto smirk's at Jin **"Alright here I come, hehehe... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto and several clone's pull out kunai's running toward Jin Hayabusa.

Hayabusa stare's with a warm expression seeing Naruto not as an enemy but as a friend before pulling out two kunai's "**Dragon fist no jutsu!**" He Run's at Naruto. Jin's hand began to glow blueish purple with the kunai's.

Jin run's at Naruto's clone's furiously. Jin begin's punching the Naruto clone's hitting them at a faster rate then even rock lee's Taijutsu. Neji look's shocked from the way Jin Punched Naruto and his clone's.

Jin look's at Shikamaru fast "**incrediblewith just one move his fist became faster then Naruto and he took out all 8 clone's**" Neji stepped back just a bit wondering who is Hayabusa.

Naruto throws the Kunai's right at Naruto. Naruto Throw's Kunai's at Jin's kunai hitting Hayabusa's's kunai's knocking all kunai's in to a tree next to Neji.

Sakura was cheering on naruto but deep down she was cheering on jin hayabusa. Sakura didn't know what it was, but something about Hayabusa calmed her.

Naruto run's up a tree jumping off making handsign's with a grin **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!"** Naruto's clone's throw shuriken's in all direction's toward Jin. Jin does a hand sign before the shuriken's can hit him "**earth style: Rock formation!**" The earth crack's open sheilding Jin from all shuriken's causeing them to hit the earth sheild.

Jin burst's through the formation doing Handsign's at a faster motion then Naruto **"Dragonana no jutsu!**" A Water Dragon with golden eye's and gold streak's along it's body hit's Naruto hard sending all his clone's flying toward the ground"**Incredible.. that water dragon Came out of no where, there's no water around here**" Neji wondered what the hell was with this new face.

Shikamaru Pondered a bit trying to locate the source of the water dragon **"Look at his left leg there's a water pouch attacked to it" **Neji look's quickly at Jin's leg "**Amazing he Care's elemental pouche's**" Neji fall's back again the tree looking in awe.

Naruto breathes a bit before looking confident "**heh you're pretty strong.. Thank you for being this strong, hehehehe**" Naruto was happy because this ment he had a new rival.

Jin look's at him with a smirk admiring his courage "**I Have To Be Strong for my clan, for my father an mother, an For those i deeply care about**" Jin get's ready for another attack.

Naruto smirk's almost smiling at Jin's word's "T**hat's good to know! Alright time to get serious**" Naruto get's ready to Attack Jin with everything he's got.

Jin crack's his neck side to side removing his jacket now only in his fishnet undergarment. He tie's his headband around his arm **"Bring it on, Knuckle-head!**" He Grin's at Naruto.

Naruto run's at Jin throwing a punch but jin block's the punch hitting naruto hard in the face but, Naruto poof's away revealing him to be a shadow clone.

The real Naruto Kick's Jin in the head from above grabbing his neck throwing him into a rock as he fall's unconscious"**heh, I thought he'd be at least stronger then that but, he's already been be..**" Ino is interrupted by Neji. Neji scoff's to Ino "**I wouldn't be so sure if i was you, Look"** Ino look's confused at Neji's remark's til she see's jin poof away.

Naruto smirk's looking at the downed Jin thinking he'd won easily turning toward Sakura-chan excitedly **"I beat him Sakura-Chan, I guess he's not so tough after all.." ** He waves excitedly at Sakura who bow's her head looking away some before noticing Jin poofed away.

Jin poof's away causing Naruto turn's quickly to see that Jin was gone. Jin's hand crashes through the ground grabbing naruto's leg.

Naruto look's up in shock as Jin leap's toward him with his arm's glowing red "**furious strike!**" He hit's Naruto Repeatedly with punches and kick's before kicking Naruto hard sending Naruto crashing through the tree's.

Sakura stood in amazement because the way jin was hitting Naruto was taijutsu Style . Jin stare's knowing full well Naruto wasn't really attacked "**You think you have me fooled, knuckle-head!**" He turn's kicking Naruto in the face hard.

Naruto knee's jin in the jaw knocking him down. Jin poof's Away just as Naruto turn's throwing a kunai at Jin. Jin sling's his kunai hitting naruto's causing the kunai's to hit the ground.

Jin land's on the ground stareing at Naruto unphased by the use of Chakra. Naruto inhaled then exhaled before looking at Jin with his same grin "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto has two naruto's appear to perform his rasenshuriken.

Jin Smirk's looking into Naruto's 6 eye's "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto's eye's widen because two jin's appear beside Jin.

Naruto in disbelief look's at jin retorting "**Y...you can do that too? but, you're chakra..**" Jin look's at Naruto with a smile **"I Am A Hayabusa After all... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a technique I learned from my mentor jiraiya-sennin before he left the clan in search of a child of prophecy"** Jin then look's confident "**My chakra level is amense that is why jiraiya taught me the kage bunshin no jutsu**" Jin smile's to himself.

Naruto look's at Jin surprised "**Y..you were a student of Ero-sennin?**" Jin look's at him with a large grin **"indeed i was**" Jin look's down remembering the past..

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

_Hakushi Hayabusa_ was seated on his throne in the main tower writing a letter he needed to send to the hokage.

One of Hakushi's men burst into the chamber in a state of urgency "**Sir! Someones here to see you!**" He Bow's to one knee.

Hakushi stand's placing his hand's behind his back thinking about it "**Send them in, Yasu**" He turn's looking out his window over the villiage. Yasu tell's Jiraya he can go in now.

Jiraiya walked in to the chamber admiring the diamond ceiling's, the red carpet's all over the chamber "**Hakushi-sama..**" Hakushi turned to look at Jiraiya admiring the young man's look.

Jiraiya figured Hakushi would be older but, from what he could tell hakushi was a man of middle-age around sixty-one year's of agea. Jiraiya humbly replies to Hakushi "**Pardon My Intrusion, to you're humble village**" Hakushi smiled at Jiraiya's modesty "N**onsense my boy! You aren't intruding on anything that I Don't want you intruding in**" He smiled turning back to the window.

Hakushi looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya **"I persume, you are, Jiraiya the legendary sennin"** Hakushi knew all to well of konoha thank's in part, to their allied power's an because of lady Tsunade who humbly wanted Hakushi to meet the great Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at him with surprise "**You Know?**" Jiraiya started to think maybe Hakushi was a Smarter man then he was told.

Hakushi smile's turning to look at the young sennin "**Lady Tsunade told me all about you, Jiraiya**" Hakushi smile's because deep behind his eye's he knew someday he was going to die an leave behind his Son.

Jiraiya blushe's at the mention of Tsunade talking about him "**Aww she care's about little old me?**" He smirk's before getting serious remembering what he came for "**Hakushi... Do You Know Why I'm Here?**" Jiraiya asked in a assertive way.

Hakushi breifly pause's to think about it "**My Son...**" Hakushi knew all to well the fate Jin was to be put through now that Konoha knew of his Son's existence.

Jiraiya nodded his head looking at him "**Jin Hayabusa, will be under my teaching's for 7 year's**" Jiraiya assured the old man with his word.

Hakushi take's a careful seat looking at jiraiya before doing his best half smile "Y**es.. someday I will be gone an He'll be required to raise the Clan on his own, when that Day come's I want him to be prepared**" Hakushi hid something behind his eye's which jiraiya took notice of immediately "**Hakushi.. Dark Day's lie ahead for our villiage's, The Akatsuki are coming an i must prepare you're son in case of emergency**" Jiraiya look's down somewhat saddened.

Hakushi look's grimmly at him "**Then Jiraiya teach my son, teach him all that you know**" Hakushi knew too well the grave situation they were in "**When the time comes, my son's wing's will spread**" Hakushi lowered his gaze onto the letter he had been writing.

Jiraiya give's a thumb's up "Y**ou got it hakushi-san!**" He grin's winking **"Just let the master of the female anatomy do all the work"**.

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

Naruto looked down then up at Jin before replying "**I Was Wrong about you, Gent-le-man, I thought you were just some smart-ass coming into Konoha with a Death wish**" Naruto smirk's glad to know another student existed.

Sakura was about to cry because now Naruto wasn't alone to share Jiraiya's Death as a burden.

Jin confidently lift's a hand posing like Jiraiya with a grin "**Well, knuckle-head you perceived me wrong.. i'm just like you only better looking**" Jin teases not really that smug about his look's or abilitie's. Jin's clone's got ready to attack "**Ok Knuckle-head get ready because I'm coming full force I want you to hit me with the best you got!**" Jin run's at him with his clone's in tow.

Naruto charge jin with his clone's gathering chakra in their hand's "**RASENGAN!**" they all form rasengan leaping at Jin.

neji look's then turn's to shikamaru **"Thing's are getting interesting.."** Neji crosses his arm's wondering what Hayabusa has planned.

Shikamaru closes his eye's to think how this could all go bad with one mistake "**how troublesome.. What can we expect from The other blonde? It's a rasengan, this match is already over**" Shikamaru was so sure of that fact.

Jin draw's the sword of the Dragon from it's seeth.

It had a crimson glow to it with purple lightning surrounding it. He charge's naruto's rasengan furiously leaping at Naruto "**DRAGON BLADE NO JUTSU!**" Jin slice's through the rasengan causing a huge explosion of light to engulf the training ground's.

Sakura jump's back escaping the gush of wind that almost struck her, not everyone was safe when the wind hit Ino and Pushed Chouji Back again the tree hard.

Neji jump's to avoid the blast landing on his knee's. He uses his Byakugan to scan through the smoke trying to find who was still standing or if anyone was still alive in the smokey area. Jin stood breathing a little putting his sword away as his arm dripped pool's of blood, the result of using the Dragon sword.

Naruto laid there in the giant crator created from the blast breathing hard. Jin put his sword away looking down into Naruto's sapphire Eye's.

Neji in shock look's at Shinka-Ino-Cho before looking at Jin **"incredible.. the sword he weild's, it.. it cut naruto's rasengan in Half causing the explosion to follow"** Neji looked on in shock '_Who is this guy? he weild's incredible strength_' Neji look's at jin wondering about his Sword.

Shikamaru look's at neji with concern "**This guy's strong... No doubt about it**" Shikamaru look's crossing his arm's watching Naruto put on a facade grin.

Naruto grinned at Jin pretending he was fine "**heh..**" Naruto goes into sage mode standing up. Jin look's at him knowing full well that Naruto's chakra just skyrocketed "**I'm Glad you stepped it up I was beginning to think you were a runt!**" Jin charge's his chakra up before balling his fist before running at Naruto.

Jin jump's up throwing a kick hitting Naruto in the head. Naruto throw's a punch hitting Jin in the stomach kneeing him in the jaw. They both begin throwing kick's an punches at one another at faster speed.

Sakura watched on in shock trying to keep up with the duo of golden hair '_Amazing, it's like they are on the same level of chakra flow'_ Sakura blushed a bit without realizing it.

Naruto hit's Jin hard sending him flying through a tree just as Jin vanishes in a cloud of smoke causing Naruto to look up.

Jins eye's flash red, Fire shoot's from his mouth hitting Naruto hard. Jin pushes himself toward Naruto at fast speed's Slamming his elbow into Naruto's back driving him into the ground creating a bigger crator then the last. Kakashi leap's next to Sakura.

Kakashi standing next to Sakura solemnly ask's "**Who started this fight, Sakura?**" Kakashi look's around at the chaotic scene.

Sakura look's at kakashi "**Naruto-kun did but, Naruto now know's Jin was Jiraiya's student.."** Sakura didn't want to worry Kakashi with Naruto's antic's.

Kakashi smile's at her reassuringly "**An that is exactly why Jin is here, because Naruto can give Jin something to live for, a bond that's unbreakable**" Kakashi was confident that both men had become friend's.

Sakura smile's glad that Naruto had found someone like him "**But Kakashi Sensei, Are you Sur...**" Sakura stop's mid-sentence to Gaze into Jin's beautiful crystal blue eye's.

Jin stood amongst the rubble his body finally acheing from the blast of the rasengan and Naruto's kick's. Naruto laid their in the crator bleeding from his forehead, Blood trickled down his cheek's but, he refused to show pain grinning away at Jin.

Jin held out his hand "**I Admire who you are, knuckle-head**" Jin smirk's leaning his hand down to help Naruto up.

Naruto grin's taking Jin's hand, Standing up "**You're Strong an I admit that, hehe... give me a rematch sometime, gent-le-man**" Naruto begin's to laugh about his statement.

Jin burst's into laughter finding Naruto's nickname for himself to be actually funny. Kakashi smile's his eye's closed tightly "**Friendship that's what i see, Sakura**" Sakura smile's at Kakashi before looking at Jin with a smile, Her Emerald Green Eye's filled with lust, want, an need before quickly shaking the feeling off, She Loved Sasuke too much, to let another man take her heart.

Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji make their way down the crator created during the fight . Ino walks toward the golden haired duo "**That was a great fight, Naruto!**" Ino eyed up the blonde standing next to Naruto.

Shikamaru walked toward the trio his hand's in his pocket's "**How troublesome..**" He smile's at Naruto, He was sure that Naruto would win the spar but, the new guy proved a formidable foe for Naruto.

Ino got closer to Jin Hayabusa linking her arm around his "**Hey Handsome, you looked hot out here fighting in just this thin, little fishnet chainmail top" **Ino was trying to make Hayabusa leave with her for some alone time.

Sakura get's annoyed upon seeing ino-pig near jin and begin's walking toward Ino-pig, a vein poped for her forehead furious that Ino-pig was already trying to take her new team-mate on a date.

Sakura walk's toward them her fist balled up ready to punch "**Back off ino-pig!**" Sakura was walking toward her. Ino turn's to scoff at Sakura "**Whose going to make me, bill-board brow!**" Ino Glare's furiously at Sakura.

Sakura come's up fast on Ino wrapping an arm around Ino's head tightly. Ino wraps an arm around Sakura's head pulling on eachother's hair tightly. Sakura pull's hard on the blonde's tressel's **"Sno-pig!**" Sakura continue's to pull her tressel's wanting to pull out all of Ino's Blonde lock's.

Ino pull's Sakura's pink tressles trying to pull her hair out "**Bill-board brow!**" Sakura start's to slap ino in the face as Ino slap's Sakura hard in the face.

Shikamaru shake's his head at the girl's behaviour **"how troublesome.."** Shikamaru notice's Jin's rather confused expression "**Trust me.. you'll get used to it after awhile**" Shikamaru smile's at Jin then turn's to the girl's.

Sakura an Ino stop fighting turning toward shikamaru "**What did you say!**" Sakura and Ino pull up their sleeves walking toward Shikamaru looking like wolve's waiting for their prey.

Shikamaru back's up "**uh no..no i was..I Ment.. uh**" Shikamaru look's for support from Naruto but, Naruto back's up not wanting to get punched again.

* * *

Shikamaru hold's his face while sitting at the dango shop "**Ow...how troublesome...**" Shikamaru take's a bite of his Dango annoyed with Naruto's grinning at him "**Is There a problem Naruto?"** Shikamaru Shake's his head awaiting whatever reaction he was about to receive from the mischeivious blonde.

Naruto laugh's out loud banging on the table "**You got punched so hard, i think i saw a tooth go flying"** Naruto continued to laugh at Shikamaru because he found it hilarious that shikamaru was punched hard.

Shikamaru shake's his head at the Baka Blonde's laughing "**Only because I Wasn't prepared..**" Shikamaru shake's his head "**Woman Are troublesome**" Shikamaru lean's back trying to occupy his mind on something other then his own humiliation.

Neji crossed his arm's looking at the other three men "**Naruto, piss off with you're attitude**" Neji wouldn't admit it but, he was rather fond of Naruto's Antic's by now.

Chouji eat's his bag of chip's smiling looking at Naruto "**Watching Naruto fight Alway's make's me hungry**" Chouji chow's down on some dango.

Naruto look's at chouji with a bewildered look "S**ince when are you not hungry?**" Naruto looked at him waiting for a reply while eating his own Dango.

Chouji eat's more Dango laughing "**You Calling me fat"** Chouji stare's a hole through Naruto. Naruto put's his hand's up "**No, i wasn't calling you fat, i just said you eat a lot**" NarutoLook's at Shikamaru for a little help.

Neji look's at Naruto with a careless expression "**Watch out Naruto, It Appear's Sakura's Taking interest in you're new team mate**" Neji teased on purpose knowing he could get under Naruto's skin at any time.

Naruto spit's his dango out looking shocked at Neji's sudden change of pace "**wha..what? Sakura could never like another guy over Sasuke, you know that Neji**" Naruto looked rather sad his eye's clouded with doubt an sorrow.

Shikamaru look's at Naruto noticing the change in his eye's "**That's True,Naruto**" Shikamaru wanted to cheer Naruto up by changing the subject.

Naruto crosses his arm's an closing his eye's '_Sakura-chan... like's hayabusa jin?_' Naruto thought before hearing a dog bark from across the table.

Naruto Look's up from the table at Kiba who was walking toward them with Akamaru "**Ha, hey guy's you get a look at the new blonde in town?**" Kiba was sneering because the new blonde had been getting praises all after noon for being Handsome "**He don't look so tough, beside's he not as handsome as me**" Kiba smirk's thinking he's the hottest guy ever.

Neji closes eye's wishing he never heard Kiba call himself handsome "**Actually.. he beat Naruto, Girl's beg to differ about you're look's dog-boy**" Neji never could understand Kibas Fascination with Calling himself the hottest boy in konoha.

Kiba raises a brow looking at Neji like Neji's crazy "**No Way, I don't believe You, Naruto beaten by him?**" Kiba believe's it's a joke starting to laugh til Naruto abruptly interrupt's him.

Naruto look's at Kiba with a grin "**He Beat Me I Admit.. but, i'll get my rematch**" Naruto smile's with clear blue eye's returned to there sapphire color.

Kiba look's at Naruto with a look of confusion "**You beaten by.. a nobody? He's new here an our strongest fighter get's beaten by him?"** Kiba burst's into laughter. Naruto look's at Kiba wondering he'd shut up.

Neji smirk's at Kiba having fun at his expense **"Kiba, you're the weakest ninja here, if you want to fight Hayabusa then I Suggest you do so today an prove you're manilyness...unless you're scared**" Neji couldn't help looking at Kiba's freightened expression.

Kiba glare's at Neji once he regain's his composure. Akamaru jumps up laying his paw's on the table looking at Neji "**Woof!**" Akamaru was loyal to his master an friend.

Neji look's at Akamaru with disdain "**Don't patronise me, Fluffy**" Neji look's at Kiba enjoying the vein bulging from his forehead.

* * *

Jin Hayabusa sat out the hokage tower balcony looking up into the sky remembering his father's word's '_Live an be strong my son, that is all i ask of you_' Jin feel's himself on the verge of tear's.

Jin look's at the moon with saddened eye's '_You Are My Son.. You give our villiage hope'_ Jin begin's to cry softly trying to hold back his tear's.

Jin look's at the Star's wondering if his father was watching over him '_From now on my son, I Will Be You're Eye's, I will watch over you from the distant cloud's, You're Mother and I, You're Gaurdian Angel's'_ Jin unable to prevent his tear's anylonger begin's to sob silently to himself.

Jin cry's more because he'd never see his father ever again '_my son, Go to a villiage Called konoha, there you will meet my associate Lady Tsunade, take this map with you an please... Live for me..'_ Jin sobbed harder finding it hard to concentrate.

Sakura walked out on to the balcony to veiw the star's only to see Jin '_is he crying?_' she thought to herself before slowly walking toward him.

Jin laid back looking into the cloud's wondering if his father truly was watching "**Father..For you I will live.. an I will live a brighter Future just as you have asked of me**" He Cried more letting his tear's out.

Jin cried more thinking of the very last time he'd seen his mother and Father alive "**It Get's Harder everyday when i think of what they did to you an mother..**" Jin shed more tear's remembering his mother's fateful Cries '_No please...No not infront of my baby! please!_' Jin sobbed softly to himself knowing he'd bottled these emotion's for too long.

Jin remembered his last word's to his Father and Mother, His eye's filled with cloud's '_Father! Mother! get up please! please! you can't leave me, i need you... please don't leave me.. Father..._' Jin sobbed more whiping tear's from his eye's.

Sakura walked up to Jin wanting to offer him comfort '_I Couldn't help Sasuke-kun but, i..._' Jin pull's Sakura down gently Beside him before looking into her emerald green eye's "**I Didn't Realize you were there.. i'm sorry you saw me like that.. Sakura-chan**" Jin Smiled looking into her eye's.

Sakura was quiet for a moment, for a long time, she had only known of Sasuke's clan being slaughtered an he, bared the burden of it all. She looked into Jin's beautiful crystal eye's her lip's curved. He was no Sasuke-kun so, why was she feeling warm around him?

Sakura look's down then take's his hand for a breif second answering him with honesty "**You lost.. you're clan**" Sakura paused looking to Jin's expression for reassurance to continue.

Jin nod's silently while looking up at the sky "**The Akatsuki Murdered my clan without remorse..**" Jin looked at Her wondering if the green eyed beauty with the beautiful strawberry hair, understand him.

Sakura look's at him an without hesitation state's "**...like Sasuke-kun**" She bite's her bottom-lip awaiting an answer. Jin look's at her into her beautiful green eye's "**Sasuke, The Same one that helped murder my clan..**" Jin look's solemnly into her emerald eye's.

Sakura goes silent, dead silent upon hearing his word's freightened to know that Sasuke could be so heartless "S**asuke wo...**" but before Sakura could let the word's escape her lip's Jin Stood up understanding her thought's.

Sakura not wanting Jin to leave like that grab's his hand gently like a child not letting go of their parent "**Wait.. i'm sorry, please don't leave**" She replied looking up into his crystal blue eye's.

Jin smile's looking into her emerald green eye's leaning down, he kisses her cheek "**I know how you feel about Sasuke-kun just from you're answer and That's okay Sakura-chan because you have a bond with him**" Jin Hayabusa turn's from Sakura walking away into the darkness, the blackest of night.

Sakura look's on in silence water sweeling up in her eye's _'I'm sorry.. I Didn't know that Sasuke could be so heartless'_ She cursed herself for not understanding and saying something without thinking '_I...I Deserved that, I Deserved you walking away_' Sakura cry's tear's trickleing down her cheek's.

Jin watched Sakura crying from the Darkness, He did not mean to upset her. Jin swiftly appear's infront of Sakura kneeling down placing his hand under her chin letting her look into his crystal eye's "**Sakura-chan**" Jin smile's warmly.

Sakura look's up into his crystal blue eye's tear's running down her cheek's. Jin Hayabusa lean's in looking into her beautiful emerald's "**Sakura-chan, I Promise you, an i'll keep this promise, instead of killing Uchia Sasuke.. I'll drag him back to you're villiage alive**" Jin State's causing her to shiver with warmth and love.

Jin Smile's looking into her emeralds once more "**Because to see you in pain like this..I wish to fix you're heart with the one you love**" Jin Stand's up walking away looking back at her with a reassuring smile. Sakura couldn't help but, smile.

* * *

**-Sakura's Apartment-**

Sakura think's about what Jin said to her '_Sakura-chan, I Promise you, an i'll keep this promise, instead of killing Uchia Sasuke.. I'll drag him back to you're villiage alive_' Sakura lay's back on her bed wanting to believe every word of what he said but, if Naruto, couldn't bring Sasuke back then how can Hayabusa do it?

Kakashi sat on her window sill reading come come paradise after sneaking into her apartment ninja style as Naruto usually referred to it "**What's on you're mind?**" Kakashi ask's cheerfully before looking back at his book.

Sakura open's her eye's half-way "**oh hi kak...**" Her eye's shoot open seeing Kakashi right there in her window. Sakura jumps up screaming ending up from the bed "**Kakashi-sensei don't sneak up on someone like that!**" Sakura hold's her chest as it heaved in an out.

Kakashi smile's his same clueless smile at her "**well, i am a ninja..**" Kakashi simply state's to his young team mate. Sakura stand's up brushing her outfit off still wondering why he alway's sneak's up on people "**Kakashi-sensei why are you here?**" She asked with assertiveness.

Kakashi look's at the green eyed beauty before embarassing her "**Well, I was strolling by when i heard you 'thinking' about someone an I asked you.. what's on you're mind Three minute's ago"** Kakashi didn't realize he was sounding like a smart-ass.

Sakura try's to fight back all the blood rushing to her cheek's "T**hinking of s..Someone? I..I wasn't Kakashi-sensei**" Sakura self consciously twirled her pink tressel.

Kakashi smirk's under his mask "**Right, you weren't? Then what was on you're mind? Sasuke again... You weren't having ...Perverted thought's.. about the Uchia were you?"** Kakashi smirk's from behind his mask, sometime's he loved picking at his student's and team-mate's.

Sakura's eye's widen, Stammering she retort's **"I..I..**" Sakura fain'ts falling onto her bed. Kakashi look's at his book smiling calmly "**Ah, so you were thinking perverse thought's about Sasuke.. Interesting**" Kakashi leap's out the window planning to talk with Tsunade "**Remember Sakura, Sasuke's nudity is.. well stop thinking about it**" Sakura laid there on her comfortable bed wanting to ignore Kakashi-Sensei's perverted mind.

* * *

**-the next day-**

Tsunade Look's at Jin wondering why he was so early "**Hmmm...?**" Tsunade simply replied to a bewildered Hayabusa.

Jin Hayabusa look's at her with a confused look "**You Called me here, So.. why the hmmmm?**" Jin flexed because he had been awakened early by kakashi an didn't have time to do his morning excercises.

Tsunade put's her pen down "**Yes, I did call you here but, you're...early**" Tsunade bluntly say's to him. Jin raise's a brow "**early? how so?**" Jin was really confused now by her word's.

Tsunade smile's at his dumbfoundedness "**I ment, you are here early, by one hour..**" Tsunade softly giggles to herself drinking her sake. Jin look's at her with a eye-brow cocked "**Well, At Least i'm here, unlike Knuckle-head**" He now effectionately referred to Naruto as Knuckle-head.

Tsunade laugh's at his statement wondering what happened between Naruto and him "**How cute, you've nicknamed Naruto effectionately**" Tsunade teased him.

Jin smirk's looking at her with a half smirk "**Riiight, I nicknamed him effectionately**" Jin remarked to her in a joking manner. Tsunade look's at him with delight "**Alright, now let's get down to the real issue at hand**" Tsunade knew that would peak his interest.

Jin lean's his hand's on her desk looking at her "**What issue?**" Jin asked with a excited tone. Tsunade smile's at the young Hayabusa "Y**ou're first mission, with team kakashi**" Tsunade knew she'd caught his interest with the last statement rolling from her lip's.

Jin crosses his arm's "**My First Mission? I Like the so...**" Sai smile's standing up "**I Read about this... Generally when a guy's on the team with a girl, he will say 'I like the sound of that' referring to being alone with the girl he likes**" Sai smile's absentmindedly.

Sai See's Jin Glaring Furiously at him "O**r maybe.. it actually mean's your excited about the mission**" Sai Smile's rushing off to escape Jin's glare.

Tsunade look's at Jin "**Listen carefully, You an Team Kakashi will dispatch to the great valley immediately, there've been reported sighting's of Akatsuki there.. make sure Naruto is protected, Because...**" Tsunade stop's not wanting to think Akatsuki might kill Naruto.

Jin look's into Tsunade's eye's **"I Promise you, I, with my life I will Keep Naruto safe from Akatsuki" **Jin grin's just a bit trying to reassure lady Tsunade**.**

Kakashi was listening in from behind the door an taking note of Jin's determination '_good that mean's you're already bonding with, Naruto'_ Kakashi get's ready to meet the other's out at the gate's _'get ready Akatsuki here we come'_ He look's serious before heading toward the gate's.

* * *

Jin Walked with Team Kakashi down the path to the great valley. Naruto Walked beside Sakura with a mischeivious grin "**Sakura-chan, when we get back go on a date with me**" Naruto was Confident that Sakura would date him.

Sakura looked at Naruto wondering if he fell on his head. How could he ask for a date while on a mission? an infront of Jin, Jin made her feel warm inside for some reason.. "**Naruto..**" Sakura replied trying to hide her embarassment.

Naruto looked at her with his bushy brow grin "A**ww come on Sakura-chan, please? i promise it'll be the best date ever**" Naruto was persistent as Alway's.

Sakura look's down having no choice but to reply "**Fine..**" Sakura knew the date would have to wait til Later. Jin walked behind Naruto and Sakura listening to them.

Sakura looked behind her at Jin. She back's up walking at his side hand's behind her back trying to make small talk "**so..**" was all the strawberry girl could reply.

Jin look's at her smiling "**Sakura-chan, I want to see you smiling like me when I bring Sasuke back**" Jin answered with a strong determination.

Sakura blushed turning her head away quickly her cheek's flushed with the redness of blood pushing up her cheek's "**I..Hope you do**" Sakura wondered why the hell was she blushing so much around him.

Sai watches them thinking of what he read in his book the other night "**Oh i r..**" Sai was about to proceed til Jin shoot's a glare at him "**Don't you dare say a book told you thing's**" Jin Glared, not one for book's.

Sai smile's putting his book away pulling his drawing out instead "**Oh.. do you mean sometime's book's are wrong?**" Sai looked rather confused because he really does think book's explain a person's emotion's clearer.

Sakura giggle's at Sai's inept Ability at Learning "**Sai.. yes some book's are wrong..**" Sakura walk's with Jin.

Kakashi look's from his book "**But, some book's like.. come come paradise are so awesome" **Kakashi look's as though he's lusting over his book leaving Naruto, jin , an Sakura with confused an disturbed look's as they stopped walking.

Kakashi turn's looking at his team seeing their, rather questioning posture's "**What? come come paradise really is amazing you know"** He turn's from their questioning eye's.

Jin followed behind with sakura beside him, Naruto turn's to look at Sakura not approving of her an Jin next to eachother "**Jeez Sakura, you're walking with him? come on walk with me, I need to talk to you**" Naruto smiles to the back At Sakura thinking now Sakura-chan was with him sticking his tongue out at Jin.

Sakura look's at jin with an embarassed look"**Sorry..I..**" She walk's ahead with Naruto leaving Jin by himself. Jin smile's because he knew they had a bond an he wouldn't stand in the way of it, whispering he tell's her "**It's fine, Sakura-chan**" Jin walk's watching the two of them get along.

Sai walk's behind Jin with his eye's closed and a smile on his face analyzing Jin. He wrote something about Jin in his book "**Maybe, Without realizing it, you've created a bond already**" He Smile's looking at Naruto an Sakura who were laughing together.

Kakashi walked with them down the path.. realizing it was getting Dark out. Hayabusa walked with them toward the great Valley's wooded area '_Could i really form a bond? I've never really..'_ Jin walked in lost thought.

Kakashi looked back at the team "**Alright everybody listen up, we'll set up camp here an gather supplies**" Kakashi state's stopping in a secluded area.

Jin look's snapping out of his thought's, he hadn't really been thinking much lately. Sakura smiled because she saw this as her chance to be alone with Hayabusa "**I'll get the firewood, Kakashi-sensei!**" She smile's at her sensei before looking at Jin "**Can you.. I mean.. well..help me?**" Sakura flutter's her eye lashes at Hayabusa.

Jin look's at her with a grin "**For you, I'd carry the firewood myself so that you're delicate hand's never touch dirt**" He smiled causing Sakura to blush more then she has in the past few day's. Jin walk's with her closely into the forest to find firewood.

Kakashi look's at Sai cheerfully"**Sai, you put up the tent's because I don't trust Naruto with the hammer**" Kakashi state's before pulling come come paradisa out and reading it.

Naruto tilt's his head eye's squinted at his sensei "**Kakashi-sensei, why can't I put the tent's up?**" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Kakashi look's at him "**Well, Because Naruto, you're special**" Sai Laughed because what Kakashi-sensei said was true.

Kakashi look's at them without hesitation "**While Jin an Sakura gather the firewood, I'll read my magnificent book**" Kakashi sit's again a tree reading.

Naruto nod's then realizes he has nothing to do "**O****i****!**** Kakashi-sensei how come everyone else got a task and I didn't?**" Naruto looked pissed about Kakashi not giving him a task.

Kakashi smile's at him thinking up a good lie "**B****ecause... well.. You're special**" Kakashi lean's back reading his book. Naruto dumbfounded starts to kneel believeing Kakashi's lie '_I'm special? the...then I will became the most specialist's ninja ever__!_' Naruto was daydreaming about being special.

Sakura walk's with her arm's behind her back since jin volunteered to pick up all the firewood they came across. She enjoyed watching him pick them up so delicately "**S****o tell me, what's you're Favourite Hobby's?**" Sakura asked honestly.

Jin holds the fire wood looking at her with a warming smile "**Let's see my hobby's, good question, well I like to read and train, but mostly I look at the sky**" Jin replied honestly because with her he could be him self.

Sakura giggle's a little at his answer "**Reading is good, I train as well an love looking at the sky**" Sakura smiles '_Good we're getting to know eachother_' she thought to herself.

Jin look's at her "**So, tell me what's a beautiful woman like you doing lonely?**" Jin wanted to know because he cared about her. Sakura Stop's when her cheek's turned redder then ever "**I..**" Jin look's at her with a reassuring smile "**I'm guessing you confessed you're love to Sasuke, but he didn't confess his?**" Sakura look's at him thinking hard about his answer.

She Looked at Him For a Few moment's before speaking "**H****ow did you figure that out?**" Sakura was curious to know because it wasn't every day that some new face could figure out her love life.

Jin stop's to look her in her emerald green eye's "I**t wasn't hard to figure out really, you loved him an he broke you're heart, last night when i saw you crying...**" Jin pause's for a moment looking into her eye's.

Sakura look's at him embarassed "**I'm sorry for crying.. I.. crying is...**" Sakura stammered trying to find her word's.

Jin take's her hand with his free hand making her look into his crystal's **"It's okay to cry sakura-chan, if we didn't cry we'd be nothing, having emotion makes you who you are"** Jin pull's Sakura close hugging her.

Sakura looked surprised at the hug but, wrapped her arm's around his wait hugging Jin back "**Thank you.." ** Jin smile's gently stroking her back "**you're welcome.. so, what's you're favourite color?**" Jin smirk's after letting the question roll from his tongue.

Sakura cheek's turned rosey "**Pink! I.. mean.. pink**" She blurt's out in shock. Jin hug's Sakura one more time before picking the firewood back up "**Mine are Pink, Green, an Red**" Jin deliberately uttered to embarass her but, he did mean it.

Sakura blushed more because the color's he mention, she wore.

Jin take's her hand with his free hand "**Let's head back with the fire wood**" He looked content but some what warm in his expression leaving her breathless, though she loved Sasuke.

Sakura felt more comfortable around him now that she knew a little about him.

* * *

Kakashi sat by the tree reading come come paradise "**Hey Sai, try going easy with the hammer.. we're ninja's, not construction worker's**" Kakashi rolled his eye's at the ruckus interrupting his quiet reading time.

Sai smile's looking over at him with goofy look "**Okay, Sensei**" Sai beat's the tent spike down even louder causing Kakashi-sensei to stare. Naruto laid in the grass looking up at the tree's.

Naruto wondered aloud "**Gee you'd think Jin an Sakura would have come back sooner**" Just as Naruto said that Jin came out holding Sakura's hand carrying the firewood "**You were saying, knuckle-head?**" Jin whole heartedly smirked at him.

Naruto look's up at Sakura holding Jin's hand "**Say, Sakura what are ya doing? y'know I think you're Dating him now?**" Naruto muttered after seeing her hand in Jin's hand.

Sakura realize's she was still holding Jin's hand, she let's go quickly punching Jin in the face knocking Jin down.

Jin sat there on the ground wondering what the hell happened. Sakura eye's widen when realizing she hit him "**S****orry! sorry sorry sorry**" She kneel's down to check on Jin's cheek.

Jin rub's his cheek looking at her in a warming way "**No it's fine, Sakura-chan**" He smile's to reassure her once more.

Jin was amazed an intrigued by Sakura-Chan's punch "**I got to admit, you hitting me was hot**" Jin grin's mischeviously at her.

Sakura look's at him eye's wide trying to hold back a squeal at being called hot "**I am really sorry and did you just say me hitting you was... hot**" Sakura lean's into his face but pull's away quick '_What Am I thinking! I love Sasuke-kun' Sakura quickly grab's the fire wood rushing toward Kakashi._

Jin smirk's watching Sakura run off intrigued by her because he'd never met a girl like her before.

Naruto looked on smirking that someone other then him got punched by an felt Sakura-chan's brute force "**Hehe, I bet you didn't see that coming! Sakura-chan's amazing isn't she?**" Naruto was alway's so admiring of Sakura-chan's way's.

Kakashi look's up at Sakura with finally look "I **see you finally brought the firewood, now I can begin the cooking**" Kakashi stand's up preparing a camp fire.

Jin smile's like a goof toward Kakashi "**Sorry about that me an Sakura were getting to know eachother better**" Jin Nod's to Sakura-chan, Sakura in turn nod's to Jin. Sai look's at jin "**Are you sure? in my book it specifically say's when a boy want's to know about a female, he like's her**" Sai smile's knowing he got it right this time.

Jin blushes looking away from Sai trying to hide the embarassment. Sakura noticed this making her smile softly before Brutally punching Sai's face in for embarassing her.

* * *

Jin stayed up letting his team get sleep that night, Sakura-chan had agreed to share a tent with him much to Naruto's disapproval but, nontheless Naruto let her choose.

Jin Laid again Again the tree eating some left over Dango '_Father, One Day I see you again, I will not Falter in my goal_' Jin roll's onto his elbow looking at the star's '_truth be told, I'm rather fond of my new Family'_ Jin smile's happy he met team Kakashi.

Jin expression brighten's with the thought of Sakura '_Father, for you I will Live, for you my resolve is clear'_ Hayabusa smile's before looking at Sakura's tent '_Father I Met A Girl Yesterday, you would have foolishly thought she was my girlfriend an approved of our relationship_' Jin closes his eye's humming to himself.

Sai Watched him from his tent having stayed up to stood Hayabusa's movement's **"I read in my book that boy's stay up to think about the girl they like"** Sai look's toward Sakura's tent smiling then lay's his head down.

Sai whisper's slowly before drifting off to sleep "**If Bond's are this.. what make's you who you are.. then I wanna see their bond grow"** Sai Admitted to himself modestly before falling asleep.

Jin stood up looking at the sky, he could have sworn that one star winked at him '_Father, I know that was you... Thank you, I needed that_' He thought to himself.

Jin went to Sakura's tent quietly cimbing inside an closing the tent up, not wanting to wake her.

He climbed under the sleeping bag that was facing her, his sleeping back was black but sleak adorned with a dragon seal down the middle '_Father.. i'm sure mother would have also mistaked her for my girlfriend and approved of her_' Jin rolled onto his side closing his eye's before falling asleep.

Sakura who was still awake by the time Jin had come back, Scooted a little closer to his sleeping bag needing his comfort because like Naruto, he comforted her.

* * *

The Next Morning Kakashi awoke feeling uneasy. Kakashi sensed someone was watching thier tent's.

He carefully slowly unzip's his tent '_this isn't good_' Kakashi knew all to well the familiar Danger he sensed. Naruto come's out of his tent "**You sense that, kakashi-sensei**" Naruto looked over to his sensei.

Kakashi look's fast Toward Naruto "**I do, He's been watching us the whole time**" Kakashi looked to the tree's searching for Uchia Sasuke.

Sakura an Sai come out of their tent's looking around , Sakura look's at Kakashi "**Where is he?**" Sakura searches the tree's for Sasuke. Jin Hayabusa roll's out of the tent, pulling his kunai out in a stance ready to attack looking for the intruder "**There in the tree's**" Jin point's fast at the tallest tree in the forest.

Kakashi turn's to Jin even he hadn't noticed Sasuke "**How did you know?**" Kakashi look's toward the tree just as Jin Sling's a Kunai in it's direction.

Sasuke Uchia jump's out of the tree landing on his feet, staring at his former comrade's "**Tsk..**" Sasuke's only reply for his former team mate's.

Jin Hayabusa look's at Sasuke with great disdain, He Never liked Sasuke the first Day he met him. Naruto glare's fury growing from behind his blue eye's "**Sasuke!**" Naruto gritted his teeth fist clenched, it took his whole being to prevent his tailed beast mode from occuring.

Sasuke Uchia crosses his arm's unimpressed with his former comrade's team "**Still thinking you'll make me go back? Pathetic loser**" Sasuke said that with a hiss at the end showing how different he's become since leaving Konoha Five year's ago.

Sasuke Look's at Jin Hayabusa, recognizing him as the son of Hakushi.. the man he killed "**Here you are, the Heir of his Daddy's sword an Clan, believeing his clan is better then mine!**" Sasuke grin's at Jin "**Oh, That's right Daddy suffered like all the wretched Hayabusa's! only the uchia deserve to be a clan, with you're dieing breath you will take their legacy to the grave!" **Sasuke was Dead serious.

Sakura look's at Jin remembering his promise to her 'I know you won't die, so please keep you're promise.. help Naruto bring Sasuke back to me' She look's up with a determining stare at her object of effection.

Jin look's at Sasuke fury seething through his pour's "**Killing me will never kill the legacy of the Hayabusa! the difference between you're clan an my clan, matter not because they are similar" **Jin furiously glare's at Sasuke offended by his word's.

Sasuke smirk's at the idiot standing before him **"Kill me then, Creature's like you don't deserve to walk on the same ground as me"** He grin's with confidence in his new found power, he considered this his true test of strength.

Sakura look's at Sasuke tear's began streaming down her cheek's hearing the evil that Sasuke had become "**Sasuke please!.. Come..come back..**" Sasuke grin's at Sakura her word's held no value to him any more **"tsk.. Like i'd ever go back to that villiage, I have no desire to spend my life with you Sakura**" Sasuke glare's furiously at Sakura seeing only a nuisance.

Naruto look's at Sasuke his teeth gritting with anger, his eye's turning red **"How can you say that, Sasuke! Sakura Love's you, she stood by you when the villiage labled you as a crinimal!" **Naruto was angry as the ground shook a bit his fist clunched, digging his nail's into the palm's of his hand.

Sasuke Grin's at Naruto in a mocking way "**Like I care what she does, She's a nuisance to me!**" Sasuke's hand begin's to Gather chakra, Sasuke look's toward Sakura the target of his chidori.

Sakura was crying tear's streamed down her cheek's "**Please... I..lo..**" before Sakura even had a chance to utter the three word's she wanted to tell Sasuke, Sasuke Charge's Sakura his chidori fully powered up"**Chidori!**" Sakura's Eye's widen realizing an knowing she was going to die, knowing Sasuke wouldn't stop.

Naruto turn's quickly toward Sasuke trying to make it to Sakura first "**Sasuke no!**" Naruto scream's as blood flies through the air , Naruto's eye's grow wide.

Jin Turn's his eye's to Sasuke unmoved by Sasuke's glance. Sasuke had impaled Jin Hayabusa through the stomach "**Tsk.. saving a girl? are you a fool?**" Sasuke grin's at Jin knowing he'll die from the wound.

Sasuke eye's widen just a tad his expression chance's looking down at hand's around his arm that was inside his stomach.

Sakura was behind Jin her her head covered, her eye's closed tightly blood had splattered across her feature's trickleing down her nose when she gained courage to open her eye's, the first thing she noticed was Sasuke's hand sticking out of Jin's Stomach covered in Jin's hand's.

Sasuke erupts into manical laughter looking at Jin without remorse"**muhahahahehehahaha!**" Sasuke's eye's change to his sharingan looking into Jin's eye's "**Fool, you protect this girl, that is why you will die today!**" Sasuke get's ready to attack Hayabusa.

Jin's feature's change to one of seriousness, While He held Sasuke's Arm in place determined to keep his promise to Sakura-chan "T**hat.. is Why I will bring you back to konoha!**" Jin glare's into Sasuke's eye's with intensity.

Sasuke reers back about to unleash one of the Uchia's Famous Jutsu's "**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" A fire Dragon erupt's from sasuke's mouth Bursting into Jin.

Jin gently pushes sakura to safety , Jin then grab's Sasuke's arm poofing away just in time to dodge Sasuke's attack "**You, who claim to be of the Uchia, will neverstand love, loyalty, an respect" ** Jin Charge's up his chakra to his right leg before kicking Sasuke in the back hard.

Sasuke turn's quickly after the kick reering back for another fire ball "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Jin is hit hard with the grand fireball falling toward the ground.

Sasuke grin's unremorseful thinking he's killed Jin til he realize's it's a shadow clone, he look's up quickly at Jin "**furious eight slashing tiger's no jutsu!**" eight enormous chakra tiger's burst from the ground slashing Sasuke in every direction before exploding.

Kakashi look's at the other's with a concerned look in his eye's "**Everyone take cover, Jin will handle Sasuke for now**" Kakashi had hoped that the fight would end soon before any of his team is seriously injured.

Sasuke smirk's revealing that the tiger's had destroyed his shadow clone, Sasuke run's at Jin his eye's black as coal no light in them left intending to kill Hayabusa in one move but, decide's against killing him so soon "**Shishi Rendan!**" Sasuke run's up punching Jin repeatedly in the stomach sending him into the sky then leap's up **"Lion's barrage!"** He flip's slaming his leg down into Jin's stomach hitting the ground hard.

Sasuke stand's after taking Jin Hayabusa out, He relaxes his muscle's looking at Naruto "**How's that for old time's sake, Dobe!**" Sasuke glare's at Sakura considering her a nuisance even when not on the same team.

Naruto stare's at Sasuke his eye's fully red bitting his lip, It begin's to bleed "**Sasuke!**" Naruto was angry by this point. Sasuke goes to move til Jin poof's away, Sasuke turn's getting a hard fist to the face knocking him into the tree. Sasuke pushe's himself from the tree annoyed as it is.

Sakura looked on absentmindedly, Sakura see's Jin's wound was more severe then she thought "**Kakashi-sensei! Jin's hurt badly, how can he still fight with such a wound?**" Sakura had tear's streaming down her face after realizing, Sasuke really has changed.

Sasuke grin's with evil intention's toward Jin having not yet used his full power "**Let's see how you do again my Mangekyo sharingan, Loser.. Mangekyo Sharingan!**" Sasuke's eye's change to a different Sharingan.. A more intimidating Sharingan.

Kakashi look's at Naruto wary about the chakra he felt coming from Naruto "**Calm down, Naruto don't let you're anger get the better of you**" Kakashi knew exactly what they had to do but, he was willing to let Hayabusa keep Sasuke at bay in the meantime, Perparing his own mangekyo Sharingan.

Sakura's emerald green eye'd looked at Jin who remained in the air. Sasuke look's into Jin's crystal blue eye's "**What you are seeing, Is my Mangekyo Sharingan.. A More devastating version of the sharingan**" Jin's expression was riddled in mystery, his eye's were darker and his feature's were shrouded in darkness.

Kakashi look's at Jin who was in the air, offering his own explanation for Jin's action's "**I believe in Jin, this is more about a promise, then revenge..**" Kakashi knew he was right, he was no idiot.

Naruto look's at Kakashi-sensei in a sense of despair **"I have to...**" Naruto stop's looking down his eye's swallowed by saddness and Guilt.

Kakashi look's fast toward Naruto stopping him from moving in **"Stay put Naruto, I will not lose a member of my team"** Kakashi smile's giving Naruto the nice guy smile.

Sai look's at Kakashi an Naruto wondering why Kakashi seemed not to mind that Jin, whose on their team, was fighting Sasuke "**Kakashi-sensei, Jin's a member of the team too, we should protect him at best we could**" Sai look's at Uchia Sasuke and Hayabusa Jin rather concerned.

Kakashi-sensei realize's what Sai Say's is true, but he could not risk Sasuke capturing Naruto "**Sai, I Understand how you feel, But understand Jin is nothing like us leaf shinobi**" Kakashi was right about one thing, Jin Hayabusa wasn't a normal Shinobi.

Naruto felt Angry with Kakashi's word's about Jin "**You're wrong! he's just like us, Kakashi-sensei**" Naruto anger clouded over his eye's in desperation.

Jin stare's with a certain determination to his red pupil's "**Uchia Sasuke, Sakura has done nothing but care about you, since you tucked you're tail between you're filthy leg's an left" **Jin Glare's furiously, crystal's turning to an icey stare.

Sasuke laugh's manically unwavered by Jin's comment's about him tucking his tail "**Ha!.. Fool, you forget one thing Jin, i'm an Uchia allow me to show you Susanoo's power... Amaterasu!**" Sasuke chakra form's the mystical being Susanoo around Sasuke spewing black flame's from it's mouth toward Jin.

Kakashi run's pushing Sai, Sakura, and Naruto into the bushe's "**Jin! get out of there now! if it touches you, it'll continue burning til you're dead!**" Kakashi run's toward the battle feild. Jin taken back by Kakashi's caring wor'd's turn's toward Sasuke fast.

The black flame's came at him, Jin close's his eye's removing the dragon sword from it's seeve "**There is Alway's a way to counter powerful jutsu's like this one, Sensei**" Jin hold's the dragon sword tightly.

Kakashi scan's the sword noticing it's chakra has changed from red to a darker color the air around him felt suffocating.

Jin fly's toward the black flame's of Amaterasu sliding through the flame's, The Sword absorbing the flame's. Jin violently sling's the blade toward Sasuke causing the Black flame's to fly toward Sasuke, while mockingly proclaiming "**Amaterasu!**" Jin breathe's watching the flames of Amaterasu fly toward Sasuke at incredible speed's.

Sasuke eye's become increasingly wide, He refused to acknowledge that some one like Hayabusa could deflect the black flames of Ameterasu back toward him "**yo...you..!**" Sasuke stared full of Hatred for The young Hayabusa.

Sakura's lip's curved with enthusiasm, Something about Jin was sending shiver's up her spine "**He.. he's..I.." **Sakura couldn't speak much because her mind was blurry from Sasuke's strange Behaviour**. **

Jin look's at Sasuke with an uncaring expression **"Uchia Sasuke, I do not fear you nor do i fear you're powerful jutsu" **Jin Stare's going silent.

Sasuke stare's in anger at the crystal eye'd Jounin "**You are Mocking me! You underestimate the true power of the Uchia**" Sasuke grin's looking into Jin's eye's **"It's too Late you're already under my genjutsu!...Tsukuyomi!**" Sasuke laugh's more manically his eye's looked hollowed and darkened.

Jin is instantly caught within Uchia Sasuke's Genjutsu, Unable to move.

Kakashi stare's at Jin knowing full well the genjutsu he was under "**Jin!**" Kakashi run's toward Jin only to be kicked in the stomach hard sending him rolling toward Sakura, Kakashi make's it to his feet looking at Sasuke angerily.

Sasuke look's at Kakashi seeing right through him, uncaring of his action's. Sasuke stood grinning to one side of his lip's "**tsk.. Wasn't it you Kakashi, who insisted he'd beat me?**" Sasuke point's toward Kakashi his eye's looked empty.

Sasuke grin's tilting his head to one side wanting to end all their live's with his eternal mangekyo sharingan "**Eternal mangekyo Sharingan!**" Sasuke glare's into Kakashi's eye's intensely.

Sasuke turn's to Naruto remorseful and guilt free "**Care to fight me next, dobe?**" Sasuke cared not of Naruto's feeling's, only of the pleasure he felt in seeking revenge against konoha.

Sasuke turn's to Sakura, to him, she was an insect that alway's got in his way ever since he left Konoha "**Or Maybe, the nuisance will finally be brave for once an fight me herself!" **Sasuke grin's looking back at Kakashi**.**

Sasuke prepare's for another susanoo attack "**Susanoo!**" Susanoo surround's Sasuke making sure to protect it's master.

Kakashi look's to his team knowing Susanoo's full power he shout's to them "**everyone get back no...**" Kakashi's hit hard by a powerful attack from susanoo sending him to the ground.

Naruto grit's his teeth blood trickle's down his lip's "**Bastard!**" Naruto unrelentingly Charge's at Sasuke.

Jin Hayabusa pushes Naruto gently away from Sasuke before turning toward Sasuke. Naruto looked shocked, Before regaining his Serious composure looking right at Jin "**Beat him to a Bloody pulp**" Naruto simply state's trying to control himself.

Sasuke glare's full of hatred and annoyed as his scanned Jin "**How did you escape! There is no...**" Sasuke realize's the other Hayabusa was actually a water clone.

Sasuke Glare's at Jin more annoyed now because Jin persintly stayed a thorn in his side "**You are really annoying!**" Sasuke turn's Fast to look at the real Jin Hayabusa.

Susanoo goes to attack Jin only managing to graze his chainmail. Jin unrelentingly dive's toward Sasanoo "**To Fear you, Is To Know you and I do Not fear you**" Jin's blood drip's from his stomach onto the ground below.

Sakura look's at Jin's wound and the cut he got from Susanoo through his Chainmail fishnet's worried about him '_don't die..don't die because Naruto and I, need you_' Sakura think's to herself watching Jin before looking at Sasuke '_Is that really what you've become?_' Sakura bow's her head unable to look.

Jin Drive's his fist toward susanoo as his fist glowed with chakra surrounding his fist and arm's turning his arm's into two huge Dragon's "**Ultimate flame's no jutsu!**" Hayabusa dive's Farther toward Susanoo just as Susanoo goes to attack him again.

Sasuke grin's at him knowing he can't harm Susanoo. Jin drive's his fist again Susanoo hard, susanoo unharmed hit's jin as hard as it could sending him crashing into the ground.

Sakura's was freightened by Sasuke's willingness to kill Hayabusa. She goes running out toward Jin unphased that a murderer was on the battlefeild.

sasuke turn's quickly Toward the pink haired emerald eyed beauty about to attack Sakura with Susanoo , but Naruto slide's infront of Sakura quickly "**Rasengan!**" Naruto leap's at Susanoo.

Susanoo an Rasengan collide causing a Thunderous explosion to occur.

Sasuke hit's the ground Hard. Naruto crashes into the the tree hard getting impaled on the tree branch, he cough's blood as it trickle's down his lip's falling unconscious.

Sakura had laid prone her arm's over her head afraid to look at her surrounding's Unaware of what had saved her from the deadly explosion.

Sai looked at jin sheilding Sakura with his body then take's note of their action's "**My book say's that when a guy love's a girl he'll risk his life for her**" Sai was sure now that his book's were correct in their assumption.

Jin Bled perfusely covering, He Laid prone over Sakura-chan.

Sakura opened her eye's, to her horror Jin Hayabusa's wound's were severe "**You're hurt! I have to heal you!**" Sakura shouted at Jin her tear's slid down her rosey cheek's.

Jin had blood flowing from his lip's looking into Sakura's eye's "**Sakura-chan, you're live is more valuable then my own**" Jin stagger's toward Sasuke but fall's next to Sakura landing on his back, Unconscious and unmoving.

Kakashi stood up heaving in an out looking at Sasuke knowing he had to protect his student's and team mate's at all cost.

Sasuke stood looking around at Kakashi and Naruto, who was unconscious again the tree branch"**One idiot down, two more to go**" Sasuke look's at Kakashi seeing him reach up for his head band.

Kakashi lift's his headband unveiling his sharingan "**I have no choice then.. Sakura heal Jin then heal Naruto..leave Sasuke to me ...Mangekyo Sharingan!**" Kakashi's eye resembled Sasuke's but with different color's Kakashi's was red with black design's, where as Sasuke's was black with red design's.

Sasuke was furious that Kakashi held the Uchia Power, He wasn't even Uchia! "**I told you before, a filthy pesticide like you doesn't deserve the Uchia Power!**" Sasuke stood there preparing his next attack and is was aiming to kill Kakashi.

Sakura gently drag's jin to the side, she needed to isolate his main wound.

Sakura conjure's chakra in her hand's placing them over jin's stomach looking concerned, beginning to heal him, what amazed her was that her chakra was faster at healing Jin '_is this because of his Chakra?_' Sakura look's up quickly at Sasuke who now stood on a tree branch staring into Kakashi's eye's.

Kakashi look's at Sasuke, He didn't want to kill Sasuke **"I don't want to kill you Sasuke but, i'm forced to use all my chakra to it's fullest! ...Chidori!" **Kakashi rushes Sasuke.

Sasuke run's at Kakashi with chidori. determined to kill him.

They clash in a final attack causing both men to hit the ground hard as a beaming light surround's the area. Tree's Began falling down all over the forest.

Sakura determined to protect Jin, uses her body to shield him continuing to heal his wound. Her tear's Strolled down her cheek's like rain drop's. .

She crying because now she knew what Sasuke was Capable of doing "**Sasuke why.. Why would you.. I thought you..**" Sakura laid her head on Jin's Chest crying.

Jin Hayabusa suddenly lift's his hand to Sakura's beautiful feature's, stroking her cheek softly.

Sakura looked into Jin's crystal blue eye's, Her emerald's staring into them long and hard.

Jin softly smile's to Sakura in a reassuring Manner "**Don't worry Sakura..I will..**" He was bleeding heavily but for his beautiful emerald eye'd kunoichi team mate, he'd take the pain.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. edited: Jin Hayabusa Is A OC but, I hope you all can enjoy him and the bond's he'll form over this story. I don't want to Rush Sakubusa, as I Stated Above,I want to build it as a crush and mold it into something bigger.

Leave me reveiw's good or _bad_ :)


	2. Is love blooming?

**A/n**: Chapter two's finally out and In this chapter we find out more Jin, and also dwelve into Sakura's feeling's over Sasuke while introducing a OC that is out to kill our main protagonist's :O And we may discover something about Uchiha Sasuke.

Also, You get a look from Sakura's point of veiw and Jin's, plus a nice little flash back of Jin and Jiraiya.

**Warning:** Be warned near the end, word's might offend.

**Second note: **Remember, Jiraiya is dead, and the akatsuki is now Tobi and Zetsu in this storyline

**OC**: Jin Hayabusa, Novak Havoc

**Pairing**: Sakubusa

* * *

Kakashi stand's up breathing hard from the collision.

Sasuke grinned at Kakashi, his eye's looked like coaled saucer's "It's Pointless to fight me... I've surpassed you in every way**" **Sasuke said sounding cocky toward Kakashi**.**

Sasuke look's over at Sakura Haruno who was healing Hayabusa, Her very prescence angered him.

Kakashi glare's at Sasuke, he was contemplating his next move "Kamui!**" **Kakashi open's a Dimensional rift around Sasuke.

Sasuke burst's into manical laughter considering Kakashi's Kamui a weaker version of his own genjutsu.

Sasuke was being sucked into the dimensional rift that Kakashi opened "You think you can beat me, Kakashi!**"** Sasuke poof's away causing the rift to close up after consuming a tree, much to Kakashi's annoyance.

Naruto stand's up his eye's red with anger gritting his teeth "Sasuke!" Naruto scream's after pulling himself from the tree branch.

Sasuke turn's toward Naruto prepared to attack him. Kakashi leap's into the air grabbing Sasuke's Arm.

Sasuke headbutt's Kakashi hard in the head cracking his headband.

Sasuke then throw's Kakashi to the side "You Can Still stand, Dobe..Tsk" Sasuke considered Naruto a pest, alway's trying to drag him back to Konoha.

Sai Look's at Sasuke quickly drawing and Conjuring a bird with his jutsu.

Sai jump's on the giant bird flying over head. Sasuke look's up his black coal'd eye's strained on the giant bird "I should have known you'd bring another, loser!" Sasuke shout's toward Naruto.

Sasuke quickly turn's slinging a kunai at Sai catching Sai off gaurd.

Sai block's the kunai attempt an look's up fast but was too late as Sasuke slice's through his back, causing sai to fall off the bird.

Naruto watches Sai fall to the ground, He needed to get to Sai.

Naruto run's toward Sai, Naruto leap's into the air catching Sai In His Arm's "Sasuke! I can't believe you" Naruto lay's sai down on the ground before turning toward Uchia.

Naruto look's up at Sasuke angered by his attempt to kill Sai "I will break both you're leg's and arm's, then drag you back!" Naruto clenched his fist his sharp claw's digging into his palm's causing sharp pain to course through him.

Sasuke look's at Naruto, his expression unchanged "Idiot.. I Have no desire of returning to konoha, Do you not understand!" Sasuke was going to kill Naruto, He was tired of Naruto getting in his way.

Sakura was sobbing silently small bead's of water dripped slowly down her cheek's 'Sasuke.. are you really, remorseless, and uncaring?' Sakura broke down into tear's upon realizing that this is Sasuke, who he was now.

Naruto glare's just as his eye's turned red "I Don't get you, and... I may never get the new you? I thought we were Friend's" Naruto replied ready to show Sasuke, his new tailed beast mode.

Sasuke stare's at Naruto, his eye's filled deeply with darkness clouding his light "Friend's?" Sasuke start's to laugh at Naruto's remark.

Sasuke's laughter raise's loudly making Naruto clench his fist tighter "I have no need for friend's, Konoha is my goal... I want to see it burn" Sasuke made a slight hiss at the last sentence leaving his lip's.

Naruto Glare's using his chakra to turn himself into the tailed beast mode "Sasuke! I will break every bone in you're body an bring you back!" Naruto Shouted in a fit of rage.

Sasuke smirk's unimpressed with Naruto's new chakra formatation "Like you could ever put a scratch on me, dobe!" Sasuke said believeing Naruto to still be weak.

Naruto's eye's were sorrowful looking at what had become of the last Uchia "You've changed, and not for the better" Naruto replies with his bright sapphire'd eye's clouded.

Sakura tear's trickled down her cheek's looking at Naruto. Sakura slowly look's down at Jin, her tear drop's hitting his chest.

Sakura lean's down to Jin's ear, He had fallen unconscious after reassuring her "Remember You're Promise... the one you made to me two night's ago?" Sakura Had Had hoped Jin could hear her.

Sakura remain's at Jin's ear determined to wake him "I Need You To Wake Up, Jin-Kun" Sakura said inhaling then exhaling before looking away whiping her tear's.

Sakura's tear's flowed freely from her face, She Knew deep down that Naruto needed Jin's help to Bring Sasuke-kun back.

Sakura leaned down to Jin's ear one last time hoping to wake him "Please Wake Up... I...I know... You can bring Sasuke-kun back!" Sakura say's before beating on Hayabusa's Chest.

Sakura cried harder into Hayabusa's chest clutching the fabric of his chainmail fishnet garment's, She look's up shocked as Jin was looking into her eye's.

Jin smiled at her remaining silent before poofing into the shadow's, Leaving Sakura in silence.

Naruto knew Sasuke was preparing to kill him with Chidori. Naruto charge's his chakra up creating rasengan, He run's toward's Sasuke knowing one of them was going to die.

Sasuke charge's his chidori hell bent on killing Naruto, ending their bond once an for all.

Jin wasting no time, Appear's between the former comrade's "I will make sure you come back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke" Jin turn's his eye's seemingly changed with rage.

Sasuke impale's Jin through the rib's, Laugh's Manically. Sasuke aimed to finish the job of slaughtering all Hayabusa's believeing his clan to be superior.

Sasuke then realize's his arm wasn't coming out of Hayabusa's rib's "What is this?.. My arm Is stuck" Sasuke remark's pulling at his arm, Annoyed that he couldn't budge it.

Naruto's Rasengan grow's bigger, Intending to take Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto leap's at Sasuke Rasengan ready **"**I will bring you back, Sasuke!**"** Rasengan shout's out of Anger.

Jin grab's Sasuke by the neck before Sasuke could react, He sling's Sasuke headfirst toward Naruto's Rasengan.

Sasuke counter's the Rasengan, Having fully expected Jin to throw him "Susanoo!" Susanoo surround's Sasuke instantly.

Naruto's Rasengan hit's Susanoo but, leave's no scratch.

Sasuke grin's knowing his power was unstoppable "Do you really believe.. that even in a two on one you can beat me?" Sasuke burst's into laughter, but his laughter left a chill down Sakura's back.

Jin knowing Susanoo's power now, Leap's at the mystical being his hand drawn back "Earth Style: Dragon!" The earth crack's open, a Dragon made from the earth fly's straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke leap's out of the way causing the Earth Dragon to crash into the ground, the ground shook beneath them.

Sasuke look's at jin, a snakeish Grin curved his lip's "You Expect To Beat Me? Is this the best the Hayabusa have to offer" Sasuke scoffed at Jin.

Sakura clutches her heart, believeing together Naruto an Jin could bring Sasuke back '_I Know You Both can bring Sasuke-kun back..._' Sakura said, her cheek's moist from the salty tear's she shed.

Sakura look's over at Sai, He needed medical attention. Sakura crawl's over to where Sai was laying in the grass, his back slit down the middle.

Naruto run's at Sasuke, determined to bring his friend back "_Oodama Rasengan!" _Naruto creates the big ball Rasengan in his hand.

Sasuke knew he was stronger, There's no way the loser's Rasengan could beat him "If you think you can beat me,then give me you're best shot" Sasuke prepared for his next attack with no hesitation.

Jin Hayabusa knew exactly what Sasuke was capable know, Quickly He run's up behind Sasuke pulling out the Dragon Kunai's causing his eye's to turn Dragon like(The Hayabusa Clan birthright), His hair spiked like a Dragon's scale's.

Jin get's closer to Sasuke "I will show you, the true power of my clan!" Jin shout's in anger his skin redden's Just as Sasuke turn's toward him.

Jin's hand's slowly changed, Jin ram's the Kunai's with force toward Sasuke. Naruto's big ball Rasengan come's crashing onto Sasuke, Jin powerful chakra course's through his vein's.

Naruto's big ball Rasengan hit's Sasuke, Jin's Dragon beast bomb explode's at the same time as Naruto's Rasengan. Everything grow's brighter leaving the forest in bright light.

Sakura quickly throw's her arm's over her eye's "Naruto! Jin!" The pink haired beauty shouted.

The area around Sakura is destroyed by the explosion, The surrounding area is destroyed.

Sakura is hit by debris flying right at her, knocking her unconcious.

Kakashi hurries toward Sakura, Catching her in his arm's '_Have those two done it?_' Kakashi thought to himself, placing Sakura down behind him softly.

Kakashi eyed the surrounding forest, taking in the chaotic scene '_Their Determination, Amazes even me'_ Kakashi could barely see anything thank's to the smoke and brightness created from the resounding explosion.

Kakashi's eye was already suffering from using the Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakashi look's at Sakura then over to Sai.

Kakashi put's his headband down, Then run's toward the giant crator "Have they succeeded?" Kakashi make's it to the top of the crator looking down at the tree unconscious form's of the men.

Kakashi look's a bit shocked "Naruto, Jin... you guy's did you're best" Kakashi childishly laugh's at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto laying side by side.

Kakashi slide's down the crator toward Sasuke wanting to check on them "Jin, Thank you.. Naruto needed you're support" Kakashi said proud of Naruto.

Kakashi yell's for Sakura, Needing help to bring all 4 back to Konoha.

* * *

**-At The Hospitial in konoha-**

Jin Awake's in the Hospitial, He found that his head and stomach were bandaged.

Sakura Enter's Jin's Hospital Room with flower's and a Tray Of Food, She generally wanted to thank him.

Sakura carefully enter's, She Saw Hayabusa awake at last.

Hayabusa look's up from his bandaged stomach "S...Sakura-chan.. Did I?" Jin asked having no memory of the explosion that resulted from his and Naruto's conjoined Jutsu's.

Sakura was smiling brighter, It'd been a long time since she had smiled like this.. Because of Sasuke's betrayal.

Sakura look's at Jin with a warming look in her emerald eye's "Yes, You managed to help Naruto keep his promise as well" Sakura replies with a smile.

Hayabusa look's at Sakura, His eye's brightened leaving no trace of sorrow "It's what I do best, Sakura-chan" Jin said without sounding confident.

Sakura sit's Jin's tray down with the flower's, she turn's looking into his crystalized eye's "Thank you..I.. Really mean that" Sakura said while blushing.

Before Sakura leave's, She lean's down to Hayabusa's cheek pressing her soft lip's to his skin "That's for keeping you're promise.." Sakura said looking away, she was happy that Sasuke was back but, she was confused.

Jin Hayabusa watches Sakura leave out the door, he was intrigued by her beauty. Hayabusa decided against persuing his feeling's

Naruto sit's up in bed looking at the hospital wall's, Then look's down at his bandage's '_Did.. we.._' Naruto thought to himself generally shocked at the idea of Sasuke being back.

Naruto look's at his bandaged hand's '_I want Sakura-chan to be happy forever_' Naruto said to himself, unsure if Sakura and Sasuke would be together.

Naruto goes to move, but the pain in his rib's prevented him '_Ow ow ow.. I must have really over did it_' Naruto defeated, lay's back in the bed.

Naruto look's at the ceiling wondering what this ment '_Will they be happy?_' Naruto just look's at the door, Expecting Someone.

Naruto watches the door excitedly '_Sakura-chan, is that yo.._' Naruto thought before Seeing Tsunade-sama step inside.

Tsunade stop's upon seeing Naruto awake "So, you're finally awake" Tsunade teased while drinking some Sake.

Naruto look's into Tsunade's eye's, He wondered what she was thinking "Can It, Granny" He teased back, He'd alway's been this way with her.

Tsunade glare's at Naruto playfully "Oh, I see then.. then you don't want you're extra ramen I brought for you" Tsunade smirk's knowing that'd get his attention.

Naruto's eye's go blank "Extra.. Ex...Extra Ramen!" Naruto shot up in a seated position.

Tsunade grin's at him "That's right, Naruto-kun" Tsunade countered him.

Naruto gulp's before looking at her "Granny, I'm sorry please give me the Ramen!" Naruto get's up out of bed but fall's back holding his rib's.

Tsunade shake's her Head "Naruto, take it easy I was only Joking" Tsunade knew he was suffering still, even if he would heal quickly.

Naruto quickly look's at her "Granny, Where's Jin or Sasuke" He said without hesitation.

Tsunade caught off gaurd, look's into his sapphire eye's "Sasuke's fine and Jin's resting like you should be" Tsunade couldn't tell him that Sasuke would be tried in three day's, not yet.

* * *

Shikamaru take's a seat beside Sakura, He wanted to know how they brought Sasuke back "How Troublesome.." He Said before noticing she was eating Ramen.

Shikamaru look's at her "Hmm, You love Ramen now?" He teased her.

Sakura look's at Shikamaru with an annoyed smile.

Sakura look's at him, Her eye's full of warmth "If you must know, Sasuke is back in Konoha" Sakura smiles before eating some more Ramen.

Shikamaru cock's an eyebrow "I knew that, I just wanted to know what happened" Shikamaru place's a hand under his chin rubing it gently.

Sakura look's at Shikamaru concerned "Well, That'd be hard to explain really" Sakura didn't want to talk about it.

Shikamaru crosses his arm's, leaning back "Right, Because to talk about it.. Bring's back the hole in you're heart**"** He said without thinking.

Sakura glare's dagger's through shikamaru "I don't have to talk about it If I don't want too!" She shouted so loud, people were looking her way.

Shikamaru knew he would be killed, so he chose the easy way out "I think I hear my dad calling.. uh... we'll talk later" He say's before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

At The Training Ground's, Hayabusa was trying to train hard to perfect his new jutsu, but his stomach was in so much pain.

Rock Lee was running up to him after doing three-hundred lap's around Konoha "The flame's of youth!" Rock lee does his good guy pose.

Rock Lee continue's without pausing "I've heard many thing's about you, Will you train with me sometime?" Rock Lee asked, Still jogging in place.

Jin look's at Rock Lee holding his injured stomach "It's nice to meet you, yeah we can train together but first, who are you" Jin asked politely to Konoha's green beast.

Rock Lee smirk's at Jin "I am Konohas legendary green beast!, now if you'll excuse me I must do four-hundred lap's" Rock Lee run's off before Jin can reply.

* * *

Sakura get's to Uchiha Sasuke's hospital room, She was Anxious to see him.

Sasuke sat there on the bed looking at his bandage's '_I..lost to that pathetic Dobe and Hayabusa?.._' Sasuke hadn't noticed Sakura enter.

Sasuke look's at his hand's, They were damaged by Jin's Final Jutsu. Sasuke finally Noticed Sakura, He remained silent as if hiding something.

* * *

Naruto wondered about Hayabusa, Was Hayabusa a friend?. Naruto couldn't really answer the question but, was glad that Jin wasn't like other's.

Naruto had been shunned by the villiage all his life, Any new face would have shunned him from the beginning but not Hayabusa.

Shikamaru open's the door entering Naruto's room "Naruto, Glad to see you're alright" Shikamaru smile's fondly.

Naruto look's at Shikamaru squinting his eye's with a grin "Hehe.. It was nothing" Naruto tried to lie, But he knew that it was bigger fight then it should have been.

Shikamaru sit's in a chair looking at Naruto crossing his arm's "Stragedy, If we were speaking about chest it'd come out like a battle stragedy" Shikamaru look's at Naruto.

Naruto look's at Shikamaru, not following him "Battle stragedy?" Naruto look's at him thoughtfully thinking about it.

Shikamaru look's at Naruto "What I Mean is, A knight and A king working together to deter one enemy.." Shikamaru said hoping Naruto was following.

Naruto nod's pretending to be somewhat, In the know.

Shikamaru look's at Naruto thinking "The king set's up a plan before hand, Leaving it up to the knight to mix their Jutsu with his.." Shikamaru look's at the sapphire blonde.

Naruto look's at him "Oh, so you're saying.. you know what happened?" Naruto tilt's his head, his eye's squinted grinning wide.

Shikamaru shrug's his shoulder's "Troublesome as it may be, Yes Naruto I found out from Kakashi-sensei" Shikamaru said with out blinking.

* * *

Tsunade on the tower balcony over looking Konoha, All she was doing was smiling drunkenly.

Shizune walk's stoping behind Tsunade **"Tsunade-Sama, I'm glad I found you"** Shizune said, happy about the good new's she heard.

Tsunade turn's looking at Shizune drunk "Ha! Shi..hey Shi... did you know you're Shi in Shizune, is Shi-t" Tsunade laugh's having been drunk for two hour's.

Shizune look's at Tsunade "Tsunade-sama? A..are you drunk?" She look's confused by why Tsunade would get drunk at this time.

Tsunade laugh's looking at Shizune poking her nose "D-Drunk? Me? no-I am just-Fine" She poke's Shizune's nose more.

Shizune look's at Tsunade rather confused "We better get you to bed, Hokage-sama" Shizune take's Tsunade's arm wrapping it around her shoulder before walking back to the tower door.

* * *

Sakura walk's along the road toward the traing ground's '_I should date Naruto, I did make a promise'_ Sakura wondered about Jin for just a moment.

Sakura stop's seeing someone at the training ground's, She quickly hide's in the bushes realizing it's Jin.

Jin Hayabusa had target's set up all over the traing ground's "Father, I will get stronger and I will protect the people of my new home" He grab's his wrist conjuring chakra into his hand.

Sakura stayed in the bushes watching Hayabusa, The amense Chakra in his hand's was powerful and Gave her chill's.

Jin's arm change's to commodate the insane chakra that was giving off electricty "I will avenge my Father!" He scream's as the ground shook beneath him he charges the chakra ball.

Sakura was impressed with the energy in his hand, it was clearly seeable.

Jin glare's as 15 Shadow clone's surrounded the Target's their Hand's filled with the same chakra.

Jin grin's at the target's he placed "I will perfect this new jutsu!" He run's toward the Target's.

Sakura put's a hand to her lip's, She was amazed at the level of chakra control he held even with that many clone's.

Sakura stood up from the Bushes getting closer to get a better veiw of Jin's chakra.

Jin glare's at the Target's "I won't fail, I can not fail, Today I will prevail!" He sling's the chakra causing his clone's to throw their's at his.

Jin run's at the chakra ball he created, leaping up he does hand sign's molding his elemental shakra with it creating the orb of Dragon's. A power jutsu that his Father could never perfect.

Sakura's eye's widen, She watched the chakra take form of a Bow.

Jin grab's the Chakra bow pointing it at all eight-teen target's, He was ready "Fire style: Orb of Dragon's!" A powerful beam come's crashing through the arrow going through the bow like a arrow.

All Target's are destroyed in one hit causing the ground to shake, it cracked open.

Sakura laugh's standing there amazed at the powerful jutsu "Th-this is the power of the Hayabusa clan" She muttered intrigued.

Hayabusa turn's to Sakura, His smile return'ss with his eye's closed "Sakura-chan, so glad to see you.. er sorry about the mess" He smile's kindly.

Sakura walk's toward Jin "Y...that.." Is all she could manage to say. Sakura looked rather embarassed that she couldn't talk around him.

Jin smile's warmly at her placing a hand on her shoulder "That was the power of my Father" He smiled proudly.

Before Sakura could even reply, Sasuke made his way toward them "Sakura, There you are" He smirked his eye's hiding something.

Sakura turn's toward Sasuke a bit surprised "Sasuke-kun!" She smiled, A bit uneasy.

Sasuke wrap's an arm around her waist pulling her in, he pressed his moist lip's to her blossomy lip's sliding his tongue in her mouth, his eye's grinning at Hayabusa.

Sakura was surprised to feel Sasuke's lip's along her lip's, she pressed her lip's back sliding her tongue in his mouth. Passionately kissing her beloeved Sasuke-kun forgetting about Jin.

Jin stood there for a moment, His heart beat faster then it had ever beated before.

Hayabusa could feel Jealousy's cold grip, tightening around his throat screaming at him.

Jin Hayabusa, Watched Sakura and Sasuke kiss long and passionately. He couldn't deny his feeling's, He was jealous.

Jin walk's away hurt by this revelation and even more hurt he bared witness to their love. Hayabusa felt like a baka for believeing otherwise.

* * *

Jin was angry and furious, He sat on the bridge of Konoha looking out over the sea. He hid his tear's so well that hardly anyone even noticed him.

Hayabusa felt like a ghost in Konoha, It was almost as if He was unwanted now that Sasuke was back. Or maybe that was him thinking that.

The villiager's looked at Hayabusa accusingly, Was it because Hayabusa wasn't from the Leaf? Their eye's looked at him in disgust but, he never took any notice til now.

Jin was lost in thought, all he could feel was the burning in his chest. It felt like tiny knive's being driven over and over and over into his heart. He hated that feeling so much.

He hated to feel like an outcast's, like a bothersome parasite to the villiage. To His new home and Family.

He couldn't tell Sakura his feeling's because She was happy with Uchia Sasuke. He was happy for her, really he was but, deep down it was killing him.

Then he remember what Jiraiya sensei said to him 13 year's ago.

* * *

**-Flash-Back-**

Jin Hayabusawas learning to weild his dragon sword, to combine it's element with his own.

Jin ran toward the target Jiraiya-sensei had put up for him, He remember he needed to focus all his chakra in the blade. Quickly as if a storm he pull's the dragon sword out and Slashes with all his might missing the tardget.

Jiraiya smirk's looking at Jin "Alright kid, go for this one mix all you're element with the sword focus it all inside then let it rip!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

Jin Nod's his head at his Sensei before swinging the sword toward the target, it glowed bright red "Odgiri mentsu!" instead of hitting the target the powerful chakra hit's jin in the chest.

Jiraiya jump's catching Jin in his arm's "Jeez kid, out of all my student's.. you just can't get it right" Jiraiya said jokingly, Because he knew Jin had exceptional Chakra control.

Jin Hayabusa look's at Jiraiya-Sensei in content "But sensei, I could never be as good as you" Hayabusa said.

Jiraiya grin's "That's exactly why you need motivation, a Girl that is, a big busty beauty" He smirked exaggerating the busty part.

Jin raises an eyebrow "so, you're saying I need a girlfriend?" Jin look's at him confused with this knowledge

Jiraiya grin's with delight "That's right kid, If you fall inlove an have a reason to mold you're chakra.." He grin's wide. Jiraiya knew the truth.

Jin look's at him intrigued by now by Jiraiya's word's.

Jiraiya look's with a good guy smile "Because if you meet an earth element user, she's you're soul-mate because you are heaven" Jiraiya tried making sense, but came off rather... _weird_.

Jin look's at his sensei in contempt "I don't think I'd ever meet her or Fall Inlove Sensei.." He said sounding rather unconfident.

Jiraiya smirk's at his young student "But you're wrong, someday kid you'll meet you're earth using soul-mate an you won't even realize it" Jiraiya said being cocky.

**-Flashback end's-**

* * *

**_-Sakura's POV-_**

_I thought I wanted him, but the Raven-haired boy I remembered seem's colder_.

_Maybe I was crazy to think he'd changed, But when he kissed be at the training ground's_.

_I'm losing my mind, My pink tressle's were floating there like angel's, all I could do was watch the boy sleep_.

_I felt freightened, I didn't want to sleep with him or hold him close to my body._

_Ino might consider me crazy, for turning down Uchia Sasuke. Or for being afraid to sleep with him_.

_My Hand's trembled anytime I saw him now. Weird how, the object of my effection, was now the object of my distress_.

_Jin, the Golden Haired prodigy of Jiraiya, Had opened my eye's along with Naruto. I was torn between the three boy's, That much I knew_.

_Sasuke just looked like a corpse to me, Now that is_.

_It took me only mere moment's, from our kiss... To his hand's around my waist to realize he was cold_.

_I remembered, feeling breathless but, Not for him._

_I felt breathless around... Jin._

_I know what you might think, he's new so why would you feel this way about him._

_To tell you you the truth, I honestly don't know why._

_It's all strange to me... These feeling's._

_Maybe i'm losing my mind?_

_Maybe I'm sick?_

_Whatever it is.. I don't feel anything for Sasuke Uchiha_.

* * *

**-Jin's Pov-**

The cold Stare's of the villiager's overwhelmed him, closed around his throat tightly.

Hayabusa was no stranger to these stare's, Back in his own villiage they glowered at him in disgust.

Jin knew exactly why the villiager's glowered, why the children hated him so much.

It was defeaning to his ear's. The resounding eye's staring at him and the thing inside his eye's.

Jin was no stranger to these emotion's, Hell to begin with his own villiage once treated him as nothing more then a killer.

Jin watched the old man, He was strolling along the villiage side walk.

The old man's eye's stared accusingly at the young man that stared from a distance.

Jin just smile's softly "I see. So even the people have noticed it" He replied smugly to himself.

Hayabusa, An extradinary sninobi, Harboured a beast within his body.

The cursed beast was a dragon, Arie's, The five armed Dragon, a monstrous demon far taller then the tailed beast's he had read about.

It's scale's were hard, black, with red insignia's scattered along it's body. It's claw's so enormous that with one hit, it could level a villiage...or town.

Jin understood exactly why the people were just now finding out about it... The Hokage had with held the new's long enough hoping to ease her villiage's mind.

Tsunade-sama believed that Jin's problem, was far worser then Naruto's. Considering Jin's demon was far scarier then the nine tailed demon fox and was remorseless.

Jin understood all to well, The accusing stare's, the laughter under their breath, they were laughing at him. They feared him being in their Villiage now that they knew the truth behind Jin Hayabusa.

Hayabusa knew that perhap's even, Team Kakashi would shun him. He was prepared for it, prepared to lose the bond's he'd made over the last five day's. He cursed himself for thinking they could accept him.

Hayabusa, Deep in thought, Hadn't noticed the pink haired girl watching him from a bench. She just kept looking at him trying to scout his expression, looking for his crystalized blue eye's.

Sakura had taken acostum to watching Hayabusa, It'd been 5 day's now since he was in konoha. She didn't want him to leave.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha came walking over to Sakura who sat on a bench watching Hayabusa, It Rather annoyed him "Sakura, stop looking at the baka, you're my woman" He glared at her with no warmth in his eye's.

Sakura turn's to Sasuke looking into his blackened Coal's "Sasuke, what's wrong I-" She stammered trying to control herself.

Sasuke grabed Sakura's arm pulling her off the bench forcefully taking her behind a tree "Listen to me right now, don't go anywhere near him- he's a monster, So don't you dare see him again" Sasuke glower's at her as if uncaring of what she want's.

Sakura look's down her bang's hiding her eye's "Okay, Sasuke I-I love you" She stammered, hoping that would calm him down.

Sasuke hugged Sakura rather tightly to his body, His embrace like a cobra wrapping around one's body. Entangling them in it's grip.

Sakura was rather freightened by this Sasuke, He wasn't the Sasuke she once knew.

Sakura looked into Sasuke's black coal's, her arm's around his waist. She didn't want to be held by him nor, Hold him in her own arm's.

Sakura, Wanted someone to save her, She begged to herself. She expected a night and Shining armour to save her, Instead she got a golden haired boy with a rather amuzed smile looking back at her.

Sakura realized that Hayabusa was behind Sasuke who held her in a death grip. She was worried what he might say, Freightened by the look in his clear crystalized eye's.

Jin Hayabusa reached out to the Uchiha's shoulder and Taped it. Jin Hayabusa saw Sakura's shocked eye's and smiled to himself.

Sasuke Uchiha removed Sakura from his grip, Slowly he turned toward Hayabusa "What you want, loser" Sasuke hissed at the very sight of Jin.

Hayabusa crossed his arm's standing his ground "What do I want? Well, I came to ask if I could borrow Mrs' Uchiha for a moment" Jin retorted to Sasuke.

Sakura blushed when Jin called her mrs' Uchiha, Truthfully she didn't want to be Mrs' Uchiha.

Sasuke stare's into Jin's crystal blue irisis's annoyed with his question "Who said you're allowed to see my girlfriend?" He punches Hayabusa in the mouth.

Sakura gasped clutching a hand over her mouth, her eye's in despair.

Never had She known Sasuke to be this way, To her Surprise- Jin just grinned from the left side of his mouth.

Hayabusa slowly look's into Sasuke's eye's "I can see my team-mate if I please Sasuke" He shove's Sasuke to the side taking Sakura's hand "Let's Go" Jin smiled to her wamly before taking her away.

Sakura was shocked, More then that, Glad he took her away from Sasuke. Haruno Sakura, Smiled absentmindly at Hayabusa as if seeing him for first time, But she loved Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Now that they were far from Sasuke, Sakura could relax her muscle's.

She had tensed up ever since Sasuke puned Jin.

Sakura walked beside Jin Hayabusa, who remained silent during their mid-night stroll along the street.

Jin slowly looked at Sakura, He took a deep breath before exhaling "Sakura, I saw how Sasuke was being with you" Jin seemlessly replied.

Sakura look's at him warmly before her expression went sour "I-It's okay, Sasuke can be Rather, Impatient I guess" Sakura said under her breath.

Jin stop's taking her hand, sending chill's up her spine "Sakura Haruno, Listen to me... what he was doing is wrong" Jin spoke softly.

Sakura adsentmindly laid her her head again Jin Hayabusa's chest.

Hayabusa was surprised, surprised by the sudden contact.

Hayabusa wrapped his arm's around her carefully, not wanting to upset her or confuse her.

Sakura laid there for a moment listening to his heart beat "Thank you-I do mean that" Sakura said before looking up to him.

Hayabusa gently stroked the back of her neck "You're welcome, Don't let him treat you like that anymore" Jin replied softly.

Sakura leaned up kissing Jin's cheek, Before turning and leaving.

She was Unaware of Another's prescence, a Man who Jin had known for year's. She was unaware of what this ment.

Sakura was unaware that this figure, this cold blooded murderer was there for one reason.

Havoc novak was there to kill Jin Hayabusa. Havoc was a assassin from the Hayabusa's rival clan, The Novakian's.

Novak was son to Sanjuro Havoc, A Ninja that had murdered countless shinobi for over forty year's.

Novak's hair was grey, with dark strip's running down the side's, His eye's were red with green irisis's. He wore a kimono made of silk, it's color black, His mask was made of silk with a metal headband covering his forehead.

Havoc Novak was a fairly young man, his skin paled but, Fair. Novak lacked any social skill's attributed to most ninja's. He wasn't one for Small Talk.

Novak Havoc was out to kill Hayabusa Jin, He'd been Hired by Akatsuki to finish the job himself, a Job he gladly accepted knowing he'd kill the Main clan's Prodigy.

Novak Havoc would not allow Jin Hayabusa to escape, the last time he did Hayabusa scarred him across his chest. Forever leaving a x shapped scar.

* * *

Novak pulled his Cross bow out, He was skilled at putting all his chakra in his arrow's. This was how he assassinated his target's, Considered lethal in his assault.

Havoc aimed the bow toward Jin's back, Jin hadn't moved since Sakura left. Novak considered this easy prey, It was too easy he thought.

Havoc sized Jin up, The arrow neatly placed inside the bow. He pulled back on the arrow "Jin, This is you're final show so take a bow, say good-bye to you're little girlfriend" Havoc grinned devilishly his eye's aimed at Jin Hayabusa's back.

Jin Hayabusa stood there looking out at the street, truth is Jin was inlove with that pink haired girl but, he'd never admit it to her. Her didn't want to ruin her happiness with Uchiha.

Novak releases the bow. The arrow as if guided by the wind flew toward Hayabusa.

Jin Hayabusa didn't notice the arrow until it was too late. He was struck through the back, he screamed in pain falling to a knee. Blood began to trickle down his back leaving a pool in it's wake.

Novak grin's sadistically, He took pleasure in the young Hayabusa's pain.

Jin Hayabusa look's down the road reaching behind him for the arrow. Novak didn't give Jin a Chance, He lept down from his perch pulling out his kunai, He stood behind Jin with intent.

Hayabusa breath became harder, his chest writhing in pain. The blood from his back poured down his spine in pool's.

Novak kneel's down to one knee, he placed the kunai to Jin's neck "You're better off dead child" Novak said preparing to finish Jin off.

Before Novak could stab Jin, He felt as if his arm's wouldn't move. That was impossible. So why, why was Novak unable to kill Hayabusa?

Shikamaru stood with Novak caught in his shadow jutsu technique. Shikamaru grin's at Novak "So let me get this straight, You wanted to kill my friend here assassination style and get away with it" Shikamaru had come along just in time, had he not Hayabusa would have died.

Novak looked toward Shikamaru "Heh, do you really believe this could stop me?" He look's at Jin Hayabusa.

Shikamaru look's at the man confused by his action's "I won't let you harm him" Shikamaru said contently.

Novak grin's deeply at Shikamaru.

Jin Hayabusa's hand was on the bloodied arrow pertruding from his chest and back, blood flowed down his lip's in tiny trickle's.

Shikamaru look's at Jin concerned "Get up, Don't fall to this guy" Shikamaru said concerned for the young Jounin.

Jin's hand's were crimson, masked with his blood "So, this is how it was supposed to end" Hayabusa turn's his head toward Shikamaru then look's into Novak's cold sour red irisis's.

Novak grinned at Jin "Oh.. it's still going to end Hayabusa and I'll get a bonus for you're team mate's life as well" He said grinning wider, menacingly looking into Jin's crystal blue eye's.

Novak grin's breaking free from Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, his kunai'd hand goes toward Jin in quick succession.

Novak laugh's manically but, Before his kunai could Touch Jin. Jin poof's away.

Shikamaru look's at Novak Havoc doing hand sign's.

Novak's eye's widen looking for Hayabusa "Impossible! There's no way He could.." Novak turn's toward Jin's fist, As he was punched Hard.

Novak's cheek was reddened, His eye's looking up at Jin "Do you really believe you'll survive?" Novak grin's leaping from Jin before shikamaru's Shadow jutsu could capture him.

Jin Hayabusa sling's a kunai at Novak before Novak could escape, causing Havoc to turn kicking the Kunai to the ground.

Jin Hayabusa stare's at Havoc, Now he knew the truth. Havoc was there to finish his clan once and for all.

Novak Havoc grin's leaping down looking at Shikamaru and Jin Hayabusa "Just remember this Jin-No one in this villiage will ever accept you" Novak reminded the young Hayabusa with content.

Shikamaru look's at Jin wondering what Havoc ment, Shikamaru look's back at Novak analyzing his red eye's with light green pupil's in the middle. No doubt he was a Novakian.

Novak contently stare's into Jin's crystal blue's "Even you're team won't accept you-the real you" He knew what Jin harboured inside.

Shikamaru carefully look's Jin's way "What does he mean by that Jin?" Shikamaru stated simply wanting all the answer's.

Jin's head snap's toward Shikamaru "I-He mean's, I am a monster" Jin look's away knowing the truth of his actual existence, the truth his father with held for year's and for his son's safety.

Shikamaru's eye's slowly raised looking at Novak then Jin.

Novak Havoc, rejoiced in knowing that The young Hayabusa was in pain. Novak took pleasure in crushing People's dreams.

Jin look's at Novak, the blood stained his fish net shirt and his coat. Jin was well aware of the villiager's stares.

Shikamaru look's at Jin, He'd seen this before... was Jin like Naruto?

Novak grin's laughing evily "Jin, you are a True monster, Do you ever wonder why the people fear you?" Novak's grin widened full of angst, he loathed the young Hayabusa.

Jin Hayabusa glared gritting his teeth, blood trivkled down his lip's leaving bead's of blood dripping down to his hand's.

Novak crosses his arm's "You were alway's destined to be a monster, from the very beginning" Novak grinned with great hatred at His enemy.

Jin Hayabusa stare's at Novak knowing everything he said was true "No-I was destined to become the greatest leader of my clan" Jin spoke proudly.

Shikamaru look's at Novak 'Man.. How troublesome' Shikamaru look's at Hayabusa 'Don't lose you're cool' Shikamaru noticed Jin's face was changing 'Not good-He's changing' Shikamaru step's back.

Novak grin's licking his lip's looking into Jin's yellow eye's that formed over his crystal blue one's "That's it, that's the way become the monster" Novak Grin's sadistically looking at Jin.

Shikamaru look's at jin, a Devious chakra level was spewing from him that made Shikamaru feel ill. Shikamaru is shoved backward's by the chakra falling again a tree "Jin! get a hold of yourself!" Shikamaru yelled out.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat on her bed looking out the window, She felt happy after Jin Rescued her from Sasuke. She was glad she hadn't seen Sasuke since that time.

Sakura didn't realize she was smiling absentmindly at the thought of Hayabusa rescuing her. To be honest, She didn't realize that she was developing feeling's for Him.

Sakura couldn't love another.. at least she thought. Sasuke Uchiha was Her soul-mate, The soul-mate for her.

Sakura leaned again the window, Although happy, To be Sasuke's Girlfriend.. she feared losing him one day.

Before Sakura could ponder further, Her emerald green eye's widen upon hearing an explosion far off. She saw smoke filling the street's of Konoha.

Sakura quickly ran out into the street covering her face, The smoke was thick and heavy she could barely see. Sakura knew where the smoke was coming from.

As the street's filled with villiager's, Sakura glanced down the pathway from where she had come from earlier. Sakura ran down the path throwing all caution to the wind, Uncaring of what might lay at the end of the path

Ino, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and other on looker's looked at the heavily smoked area around them. Ino look's at Chouji "Where's Shikamaru?" Chouji shrug's his shoulder's looking at her.

Sakura ran ahead, She didn't care what she might find. This chakra was menacing, she hadn't felt anything like this since Naruto's four tail cloak.

As the pink haired kunoichi neared the figure's standing off in the distance, She saw one laying on his stomach unmoving. The other looked like Shikamaru, He was leaning again a tree looking at the two figure's before him.

Sakura was Confused because the second figure that stood was unrecognizable to her. She'd never seen the man before in Konoha nor did she know his name.

* * *

Shikamaru was heavily injured, but He didn't care... Because Jin was more injured then him. Shikamaru eye's focused on the crator created by the Monsterous Hayabusa, The smoke made his eye's water over.

Novak was bleeding from the hairline, small bead's of blood ran down his forehead but, his grin remained unphased by the attack "Like I said you are a monster, It's all you are!" Novak stand's cranking his neck, Knowing he could kill Hayabusa at any time.

Jin laid in a pool of blood, Having been stopped mid-transformation by his own jutsu. Jin laid there breathing hard unaware of the world around him.

Sakura stop's, Her hand instantly flow's to her mouth seeing Jin on the ground unmoving "J-Jin.." Was all she could say.

Novak look's toward Sakura, his tongue lick's his teeth "Mmmm let me guess that's you're main squeeze of a girlfriend" Novak grin's viciously before looking at Hayabusa.

Sakura's cheek flushed redder then ever, She realized this and felt like slapping herself "I'm not his girlfriend" Sakura said glaring at Novak.

Novak grin's at her "Little girl.. I have nothing to say to a bitch like you!" Novak said without hesitation before pulling out a kunai.

Sakura look's at him, Her anger skyrocket's as she slam's her fist into the ground. Novak is shocked as the ground whip's him into the air knocking him across the street right into a shop's doorway.

Shikamaru's eye's were wide as he proclaimed "remind me to never piss you off Sakura!" He shout's before gaining his composure.

Jin laid there looking at Sakura, having regained some of his senses by now. He couldn't speak because his body ached so much, his throat felt like it was being strangled.

Sakura turn's looking down at Jin Hayabusa, Her cheek's flushed because He'd never seen her like that. Sakura softly laugh's "Sorry.." She simply said.

Novak stood from the doorway staring at the pink haired girl ahead of him, he Was bleeding from his left shoulder but nothing would stop him from his goal.

Shikamaru turn's seeing Novak standing on his feet "how troublesome, he's still standing" Shikamaru smirk's looking back at Sakura as if inviting a insult his way.

Sakura look's at Shikamaru stamping her foot as the ground shook around Shikamaru violently. Sakura smirk's at Shikamaru with a warning gleam in her emerald orb's.

Shikamaru crosses his arm's "Troublesome.. not even a joke can reach her" He said aloud knowing full well she could hear his insult.

Novak was grinning like a wild boar from head to toe "You, Girl, Think you can stand between me and my latest conquest? I will have his head!" Novak grin's withdrawing a sharp knife he'd stolen from his last target.

Sakura takes her attention off Shikamaru focusing on Novak Havoc's word's carefully, She wondered why he was targetting them. She didn't realize he was after Hayabusa.

Jin laid there looking at Sakura, He wanted to tell her to leave but his voice deceived him. He didn't want Havoc to hurt her or Shikamaru.. Where was Naruto was all he could think.

Naruto just as Jin thought that lept infront of Sakura kunai in hand staring at Novak. Naruto didn't care who Novak was and He sure as hell didn't care. He wanted to protect his friend's.

Jin looked at Naruto in shock, Sakura looked at Naruto as well. Shikamaru look's over at Naruto waving "So nice of you to join, man" Shikamaru smirk's at him but was genuinely happy to see him.

Naruto look's back at Sakura-chan, His eye's showed care and warmth toward her. Naruto turned to analyze Jin's wound's, Never had he seen Jin so helpless.

Naruto look's ahead at Havoc "Sakura-chan, Heal Jin" Naruto said affirmatively before smiling down at Jin Hayabusa. Uzumaki knew something was wrong with Jin, Because he was looking at Naruto but, He seemed distant.

Jin Hayabusa looked into Naruto's Sapphired eye's before closing his own Crystal blue one's, Falling into a Deep Sleep. He was no longer in the Light of the heavenly street's, but Masked in complete Darkness.

Novak grinned realizing this man people around would compromise his mission, He simply smirked at Naruto before poofing away in a gust of White smoke. Naruto looked serious about the situation.

Sakura ran pass Naruto Toward Jin Hayabusa, Sakura was frantically running toward him realizing just how far away he seemed to them.

Sasuke Uchiha Appeared infront of her grabbing Sakura's arm tightly. Sakura look's at Sasuke pleadingly but, He'd have none of it. They vanished in a sharp cloud of smoke with Sakura screaming at Sasuke to let her go.

Naruto knew what had to be done or Hayabusa would be dead, Naruto look's to Shikamaru for support in helping Jin.

* * *

Hour's Later, Jin awoke from the Darkness laying in a hospitial bed. He found it Rather Ironic that he was right back where he came from. He took a liking to the silence a hospital offered.

Jin laid back realizing his torso was bandaged up, His mouth cleaned from the blood he'd lost and His hair had been combed. Jin looked off to the side to find flower's and a note on them simply saying "Dear Jin" Jin picked the note up.

The note read as follows:

"Dear Hayabusa Jin,

Sorry i'm not there to watch you wake up. It's funny how I'm not even allowed to glance at you, Unless Sasuke-kun give's me permission to glance at you.

I'm rather freightened by him when He act's like this around you. To be honest Jin, I only had time to write this note. Sasuke won't allow me near you're room.

Jin, I don't know why I'm even writing this, I mean i'm inlove with Sasuke-kun and I still feel this... feeling come over me when around you. True that I love Sasuke-kun, But i'm not Inlove with him.

If you want to see me Then meet me at the Bridge on the south side of Konoha at 7 o' clockand... Well, We'll see What happen's when You get there.

Love,

Sakura Haruno"

The letter ended much to Jin's shock as he looked at the window, He couldn't believe what he read. Was Sakura really confessing something or Needing to confy in him for comfort?

He knew she loved Sasuke, There was denying that. But, why did she say she wasn't inlove with him? It was rather confusing to him really, He'd never met Sasuke until recently and From what he could tell, She loved him.

Jin thought about going to the bridge now, But it was only Six fifty three. For the time being he'd admire the ceiling and rest his back again the comfortable bed.

* * *

Sakura stood at the bridge over looking the lake below, It rather made her feel good. The cool breeze brushed her hair tressle behind her ear sending shiver's down her spine.

Sakura hugged herself to keep herself warm somewhat, Til she felt a jacket be placed over her shoulder's. Sakura blushed some looking at Jin who now stood in a tattered fish net shirt.

Sakura for the first time since meeting Jin took in every detail of his feature's. He was rather handsome, He looked fare in beauty, His cheek's were bold but, Handsome in every aspect.

He looked to be around seventeen or eight-teen, her age limit. His hair was golden much like Naruto's but with a red streak down his bang's on each side, framing the young man's face.

Without realizing it, She was blushing so hard that Jin leaned in close looking dumbfoundedly at her "Are you okay? Are you burning up?" He asked causing her to jump.

Jin caught her by the small of her back, with his palm. Sakura was rather embarassed by the young man being so close to her. She'd hope Sasuke didn't see so he wouldn't assume anything.

Jin looked into her emerald green eye's before releasing his hold on her. Hayabusa was careful to be a gentleman and left Sakura speak first.

Sakura looked at him rather happy that he came "Thank you for Coming.." She stated remembering how Sasuke wouldn't allow her to treat Jin's wound's.

Jin leaned back on the railing looking into her eye's "I'm glad I came too" Jin whistled looking down at his reflection in the water. What he saw was freightening, His body Paler then normally.

Sakura scooted a little closer to Jin, She was seeing if Her heart would beat faster around him. She got exactly that, Because once her arm touched his her heartbeat became rapid.

Jin Hayabusa was silent for what seemed like minute's, Finally he spoke to the beauty beside him "Sakura-chan.." Jin softly smiled at her Gleaming orb's that were illuminating in the dark.

Sakura looked at Jin in a rather girly way, It was cute to him. Sakura leaned in and smiled "Yes?" She smiled wide almost like a beautiful child expecting something hopeful.

Jin look's into her green orb's wondering If he should ask about Sasuke or express his feeling's for her. Jin leaned in just a bit looking into her eye's.

Sakura couldn't help, but find herself getting lost within his eye's. She didn't know why but It felt right. Yes she loved Sasuke and he was dear to her heart.

Jin looked into her eye's, he was rather puzzled by her change in expression. He noted that she looked lovingly at him and was more comfortable now. He felt relieved.

Sakura realized what he was looking at and looked away hiding her blush. It did seem she couldn't control her wave of red from surrounding her cheek's when around Hayabusa.

Jin cupped her chin with his right hand turning her gently to look at him. For a Moment he believed Jiraiya was right he'd fall inlove with a Girl, Like Sakura.

Jin knew he couldn't hide it anymore, But he knew she was madly inlove with Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't want to step between their happiness, But deep down he wanted to.

Sakura looked into his crystal blue eye's, she didn't need him to speak. She knew what he wanted to say, She knew because his eye's told for him. She flattered he loved her but, She couldn't return the feeling.

Sakura leaned to his ear "How long can you wait?" Sakura said, all hesitation set aside.

Jin was taken back by Sakura-chan's statement "I can wait as long as I can.. And I can wait year's" He uttered in shock.

Sakura hugged Jin closely in an effectionate way "Then wait.. Th-That's all I can say" She retorted knowing it was far from the truth as she could Get.

Sasuke Uchiha see's Jin with Sakura, his anger reaches a boiling point. He walk's toward the two of them snatching Sakura's arm from Jin "How many time's have I told you stay away from him" He shouted at her.

Sakura yelped when feeling her arm yanked hard "Sasuke stop, you're hurting me.." She said softly. She saw a glare from Jin's eye's that kept her silent.

Sasuke stare's at Hayabusa "You better understand you're place Hayabusa, You're not allowed near my cherry blossom!" Sasuke punches Jin in the Stomach. Sakura looked in utter Shock.

Sakura looked worried about Jin, and Sasuke "Stop it Sasuke please!" Sakura pleaded to her boyfriend. Sakura knew too well that Sasuke wouldn't listen to her.

Jin Hayabusa looked slowly up into Sasuke's now Sharingan'd eye's "I can see my team-mate if I want, Sasuke" Jin simply stated avoiding getting angry with the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at him with so much hatred "She's not You're team-mate Anymore, Tsunade will be reassigning you when I have a talk with her" He glared at Jin.

Sakura looked at Sasuke almost in tear's "Sasuke, why are you doing this? He helped bring you back" Sakura shouted in frustration at Her lover. Sakura looked at Jin with a i'm sorry look.

Sasuke turned to Sakura "Why am I doing this? because he's not one of us" Sasuke said Harshly about The young Clansman. Sasuke pressed his lip's to her's right infront of Jin.

Sakura felt Sasuke's moist lip's press again her's, but they felt different. Rather then kiss her full of passion, it felt painful. Sakura kissed Sasuke back, It wasn't pleasent for her.

Sakura noticed Jin's eye's were full of anger at Their kiss. She knew he liked her and It must have hurt seeing Her kissing Sasuke like that and right infront of his Crystal's.

Sakura wanted so much to tell Jin not to leave, But she remained silent.

She let her eye's drift where Jin was walking away.

She noted how he walked slow and steady away from the Lover's, before she closed her eye's.

* * *

Novak was angry, stewing in the fact He'd not killed his Target yet. His dismay Hadn't come at a worse timer either. His client's wouldn't be too happy to know he'd not killed Hayabusa.

Havoc Novak brushed his hair to the side. He wasn't one for Mistake's, Not when his target was so close... yet so far away. Novak grinned to himself, musing that The little pink haired girl came at a worse time.

He wondered what connection she had with the young Hayabusa? Was it a lovered bid? Or could It possibly be romantic? Why else would she try and rescue him? and that Lazy bastard and blonde bastard interfered!

He knew all to well, They were willing to intrude on his Kill. The fact that they all were there for that bastard left a sour taste in his cold lucid mouth.

Novak ripped the sleeve of his jacket tying it around his shoulder, He'd get revenge on that pink haired brat and then end Jin's miserable existence. Novak grinned to himself musing at his solace.

He didn't deny it, Infact, He accepted it. He knew that girl would play a hand in Jin's death and All he needed was for her to wander out on her own.

Novak was a gifted assassin, He could plan ahead before setting out to his target.

Novak planned to use the pink Haired girl to his advantage. If Hayabusa cared about her he'd stop at nothing to save her.

This greatly pleased the Sadistic, maniacal Novak. Novak was a man of few word's but he spoke it was like a blade cutting the flesh, the bare flesh of his target.

Novak stood up looking out from the cave. It had become his sanctuary from Home, no longer did he care for the strain of life. Havoc was a cold murderer who cared not for life.

Novak licked his sharp bladed kunai feeling the blood course out of his tongue. That greatly pleased his desire's to Kill Jin. He'd go to Konoha and Kidnap Sakura.

* * *

Sakura strolled Konoha, with a bouquet of Flower's. It'd been two day's since she last saw Hayabusa and she'd been busy with Naruto and Sasuke-kun to notice his abscence.

She couldn't admit to herself that she was quite lonely without his prescence. Which is why she went to Ino's flower shop to put together a bouquet of flower's.

She just needed a reason to see him. She knew why he was avoiding Team Kakashi or Rather, Team seven. Sasuke's cruel word's had gotten to him that day.

Sakura didn't know why Sasuke was being that way, She thought that he'd return to normal once back in Konoha. But It seemed, Jin had angered him so much he couldn't.

Or Maybe Sasuke was.. Afraid? No he'd never be afraid to lose her. It was stupid of her to think that really, because in all honesty Sasuke barely showed any feeling toward her lately.

Sakura was a bit lonely as of late, Partially because Jin used to make her feel warm much like Naruto. Naruto had stopped showing his effection toward her because of Sasuke warning him.

That actually Saddened her a bit more then she'd thought. Usually Naruto expressed his love for her in an unusal and loud way but not for two day's. She wondered if that's how it would be as long as Sasuke was there?

Sakura stopped upon seeing Jin, sitting alone watching two children playing, She wondered if he too were feeling lonely. Sakura walked toward him thinking of what to say to him.

Jin Hayabusa looked up at Sakura from where he sat, He had to admit it was great seeing her emerald orb's again. Jin hoped off the table standing before the beautiful green eyed kunoichi.

Sakura smiled warmly at his greeting crystal's "H...hi I brought you a bouquet of flower's..." She said to the young Clansman who looked at her quite reassuring.

Jin looked at her in surprise as he took the bouquet. Jin studied her for a while "Sakura-chan, Have you been getting enough rest?" He asked her.

Sakura was shocked, Did he still care enough to notice the bag's under her emerald orb's? "I-I haven't" She admitted boldly to him and, To herself.

Jin took her right hand in his free hand looking into her eye's "I'd much rather you get rest Sakura-chan.." He simply stated to the young Kunoichi that stood before him.

Sakura looked away some, She needed to know If what she felt was real but, For now she'd do as he asked.

Jin looked at her cheek's, Noting how perfect the roseyness was around her cheekbones. Jin had never seen someone so beautiful, Maybe He.. He stop's at that thought.

Sakura turned back to Jin Hayabusa "Stay with me?" She said without realizing her own statement. It was if her mouth defied her.

Jin stood his jaw opened at Her statement, But nevertheless he responed to her "Of course, Sakura-chan" Jin looked at her for a long while after that statement.

"...Then I can sleep at you're place"

Jin heard her say, He knew if Sasuke found out he'd flip a lid. Jin smiled taking Sakura's hand "Of course you can Sakura-chan" He smiled warmly at her.

At that moment, Sakura's heart fluttered. Never had she seen such a gorgeous smile in all her life.

Sakura felt safe with Jin, She didn't object to him carrying her to his home. It was nice to be held that way, She needed to be held that _way_.

Jin Noticed she had softly, Fallen asleep in his arm's. Jin laid her on his bed and covered her body in the warm blanket's making sure she was safe and sound before exiting the room.

Jin plopped down on his couch, If you had told him Sakura Haruno would be sleeping in his bed 3 day's ago he would have laughed at you like an idiot.

Jin didn't know if to be shocked or to smile. It was just three Day's ago that Sasuke got him removed from team Kakashi and yet, The cherry blossomed beauty still wanted to see him.

Hayabusa had been thinking about leaving Konoha, To him the villiage wanted nothing to do with an outsider but in his heart, he simply knew he could never leave.

Jin knew deep down that Maybe Novak was right, The villiage would never accept him. It wasn't far-fetched after all. the eye's of the villiager's still accused him.

Jin's fist clenched tightly, His teeth gritted remembering what Novak said. Everything he said was true and He knew this. He couldn't deny it anymore then he could erase it.

* * *

Hour's had passed since Sakura fell asleep, She hadn't had such a peaceful sleep in four day's. It almost gave her goose bump's waking up in another man's home.

Sakura left quietly when seeing Jin asleep, But not before kissing his forehead in gratitude for letting her stay. Sakura was happy Sasuke hadn't caught them or started his obssessive control over her.

Sakura quietly exited Jin Hayabusa's apartment, smiling too much about sleeping in his bed. She hadn't notice a shadow behind her sneaking up so quietly.

Novak's hand cover's Sakura's lip's, as She mummble's trying to break free from her abducter's hand's but he was too strong to break free from. Novak placed a note on Hayabusa's door.

Novak knew Jin would come just had the note had asked. Havoc pick's Sakura up over his shoulder hitting her in the head rendering her immobile. He smirked at his brilliant plan.

He left Konoha villiage in complete silence. He chuckled knowing Jin Hayabusa's end was coming at last and when he came for the girl.. He'd meet his end.

* * *

Author's note: This took me six or seven day's to write. Basically I wanted to show Sakura and Jin's bond growing.

I wanted to keep the relation blossoming and keep it interesting.

On a side note, Novak Havoc is also an OC and I wanted to convey that he was emotionless. I think I've acheived that goal.

Next chapter i'll begin working on, if Sakubusa Happen's it happens in that chapter :)


	3. Betrayle

**A/n:** Welcome to chapter 3. In this chapter we find out some more about Jin's past, His childhood. I think this chapter made me the saddest to write because I had to bring out the best reasoning for Hayabusas past. I really do hope you enjoy it.

**OC:** Hayabusa Jin, Novak Havoc

**Pairing:** Sakubusa

* * *

Jin Hayabusa stormed into The hokage's office kicking the door open, Rage had consumed his sense's "That bastard took Sakura-Chan!" He screamed to Tsunade.

Tsunade look's up from her paper's squinting her eye's "What are you on about? Sakura?" Tsunade hadn't heard him the first time, Which is why her answer sounded rather trivial.

Jin walked toward the desk staring into her auburn eye's "Novak, took Sakura-chan from the villiage" Jin said, Knowing what Novak was capable of. Jin didn't want to waste time here.

Tsunade look's with wide eye's at Jin "Whose Novak and why has he kidnaped Sakura!" She screamed at the top of her lung's causing bird's to fly away in fear of her.

Jin glare's but calm's down enough to explain "Novak came to kill me, If you recall I wound up in the hospital ten hour's ago without explanation" He looked at the auburned blonde with concern.

He paused breifly letting realization enter her "Havoc Novak, came to kill me and eliminate the last of my clan" Jin looked at her clenching her desk's edge's crushing them somewhat.

Tsunade looked down at her desk "Why did he kidnap Sakura, Answer me Hayabusa!" She said to him out of anger, confused by the event's unfolding before her.

Jin threw down the note Novak left him on her desk "Read that, Then send someone to find me and Sakura-chan" He stated, not as a command, but a simple request.

Tsunade look's at him like he's mad "What are you talking about! you can't go alone... I-Jin don't be silly" Tsunade took his hand making him look her in her eye's.

Without pause she spoke softly "I know you care about her but, You came here for a reason to get help, not to be wreckless" Tsunade said worried about the young Hayabusa.

Jin looked at her without hesitation "I have to go alone, I came here to let you know one of you're own was taken" He simply stated, of course he cared about Sakura-chan why wouldn't he?

Tsunade take's a deep breath "Fine-But Sasuke can't help you because he's awaiting trial, so I'll send.." She stop's watching Jin storm out the door. Tsunade knew he was unimpatient but He sure was hot headed.

* * *

Novak sat there watching Sakura sleep, His grin was almost perverse "When you come Jin, You're still will be famous" Novak laid back on the cave's ground taking two blade's sharpening them against eachother.

Havoc knew that Jin was sensitive and good-natured, Thus Hayabusa would come for the pink haired kunoichi. Havoc knew Jin better then Jin's own clan did. Novak knew everything about Jin that was needed to be known.

Novak lifted up upon hearing the Girl's movement's, He grinned looking into her green orb's "You're finally awake" Novak scooted over to her studying her puzzled expression.

Sakura was freightened because she didn't know if They were near Konoha or so Far away. It seemed foreign now to be here in a mad-man's Cave of sort's.

Sakura look's at Novak freightened to know it was he, who kidnapped her "W-what Am I.. Doing here?" She said hoarsely, It felt like he had drained her chakra preventing her from using her abilities.

Novak Havoc laughed before stating imprudently "You're here because you're going to help kill Jin" He said with no remorse leaving his cold lip's "Relax and enjoy yourself" He said before getting closer.

Sakura backed up finding her hand's shackled to the wall "W-why would I help kill Jin!" She said angry with her kidnapper who smugly grinned at her.

Novak put a hand her Sakura's hip's looking into her eye's "You will help me just by being here, He'll come for you" He grin's running his cold pale hand's up her hip's looking into her Green orb's.

Sakura slapped him but, tripped backward's again the wall "Don't touch me sicko!" She protested with all her being, Before worrying about Hayabusa.

Havoc looked at her with a grin "When Jin come's, I'll kill him nicely and i'll make you hear the scream's" Havoc was sure she was Hayabusa's Girlfriend just by her reaction.

Sakura didn't want to admit she was feeling something for Jin, because she loved Sasuke so much. Loving another instead of Sasuke was new to her and It left her confused.

Haruno Sakura looked down from Havoc deeply confused by what she was feeling. Her heart thumped faster everytime she thought about Hayabusa an Without realizing she playing with her hair in a girly manner.

Havoc tilted his head looking at her 'This girl.. Could It be she's having perverse thought's about the boy?' He thought it was rather amusing to think she could have perverse thought's at a time like this.

* * *

Naruto had gathered with Shikamaru's team, He too had known Jin left ahead of them to go find Sakura-chan. He didn't quite like the idea of losing two Friend's in one day.

Shikamaru pat's Naruto's shoulder "Hey don't worry, Might Gai's coming with us" Naruto's face shrunk when Shikamaru said that the older sensei would come along.

Might Gai spun around his thumb extended grinning at Naruto "Ah, the flames of youth burn's within this team! and To see such hard work bring's tears to my eye's" He said grinning at the team.

Naruto look's at Shikamaru with a Why-did-you-invite-him look, Shikamaru laugh's a bit looking at Might Gai "Relax, Since Kakashi-sensei's still immobile we needed a substitute" He said with a smile.

Might Gai over hear's the duo grinning "Kakashi, still lying on his back side I see! Ha ha!" He exaggerates like he usually does with his rival's injuries. Gai was no stranger to a bed ridden Kakashi.

Ino look's placing her hand on her hip "Ugh.. He's hopeless why couldn't we get any other sensei to come?" She said, a single sweat bead flow's down her brow's.

Chouji eat's some pork BBQ looking at Ino "Because Gai was the only one avaliable considering that the other's are out on a mission" Chouji said grinning.

Ino defeatedly give's up "Fine.. so When do we set out huh huh? I'm interested in seeing that Hot Guy again" Ino alluded to Jin, She hadn't seen him since his and Naruto's sparring match.

Naruto grin's slyly at all Of them "We better get going before Sasuke comes, You know how he is lately" Naruto said softly not really wanting Sasuke on the team. Not since he got Jin removed.

* * *

Jin was quickly jumping from branch to branch, He was determined to rescue Sakura-chan at the cost of his own life. He didn't care if he lived or died.

Hayabusa knew what Novak was capable of If He allowed Novak to keep Sakura for another minute. Quickly He jumped from branch to branch out of desperation.

The morning sky grew dimmer, Rain cloud's had blocked the light of the sun from view. It began to thunder but, That did not Stop Hayabusa from continuing forward to protect Sakura-chan.

The rain began to pour down hitting Hayabusa's skin and Drenching his hair. His hair laid messily down his shoulder's, His fishnet shirt was clinging to the bare of his back.

The rain did nothing to scare Jin away, His goal's were set ahead of time. He save Sakura-chan because she should not of been brought into his and Havoc's fight.

Hayabusa stopped on a branch kneeling down examining the wire sticking out from the tree horizontal from him, The rain made it almost difficult to spot but only by a Darkness covering the tree's.

Hayabusa was quick to realize Novak had laid Trapt's to prevent him from coming to The hideout so easily. This only caused a sadistic grin to befall Jin's face because this ment, Novak was serious at last.

Jin throw's a Kunai at the wire aiming to cut it, But it trip's the wire as Jin throw's his hand's up over his face. He's hit by thousand's of Kunai's, Twenty of them were etched into the bare of his Arm's and Flesh.

This would not stop him, He'd continue toward his goal. He would Save Sakura Haruno even if it ment Dieing today. He knew the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

He removed eleven of the Kunai's from his arm's before continuing from branch to branch. His blood mixed with the drop's of rain leaving stain's on the tree's he jumped from.

Faster he jumped, Faster he went. Fighting to get to Sakura, He was determined to stop Novak before something Horrible happened. Hayabusa stopped at A cave entrance the blood dripped down his arm's.

The rain mixed well with the crimson of his blood. It left tiny pool's everywhere Jin had stood and left a salty taste in Jin's mouth. Jin stood eyeing the entrance seeing more trapt's set up inside the entrance.

Hayabusa kneeled down contemplating the best stragedy to get through the trapt's knowing that all Trapt's have a weakness hidden within them. Hayabusa run's at the entrance.

He jump's through the wiring cutting two of the wire's but, He forgot about the one to His left. His head turn's quickly toward the trip wire he hit.

* * *

Novak sat There just looking at Sakura in a Perverse way unaware of Jin Hayabusa's Infiltration. Novak looked at Her "Why do you show fear? Aren't you a shinobi?" He asked almost mockingly to the girl.

Sakura looked at Novak breathing heavily, He'd been making her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't feel her strength, She felt only exaustion. Sakura was sure if Jin came he'd die.

She refused to think about Hayabusa dieing because of her. Sakura didn't want to think about it "I-I am a shinobi" She said before hearing an explosion coming north of the Cave, Her eye's widen.

Novak's grin slowly grew wilder, He turned toward the entrance "Look's like you're hero has finally arrived... Too bad he's in piece's" Havoc stood up looking at the entrance full of smoke.

Sakura felt glob's of water fill her bottom eyelid's, She tried to fight back the tear's but it was no use. She let the emotion's embrace her like a blanket wrapped around her body.

Novak grinned under his breath at The girl's sob's, It enlightened him to know he Didn't make a mistake kidnapping the wrong girl. He took sadistic pleasure in her Cries because they were his sanctuary.

Sakura cried her head down, her bang's covering her eye's. Her heart felt crushed but why? She loved Sasuke-kun. Why would she be heartbroken over another's death?

The question left her thought's with a thud, Her mind was blank. She cried long and Hard 'You were so stupid for coming! why did you have to play hero!' She screamed inside.

Sakura wanted to cradel herself, and Huddle in a corner away from reality. Sakura sob's grew louder filling the cave 'Why? why is it you came for me? Baka, this wasn't the time to throw away you're life for me!' She screamed more to herself.

She was hurting inside staring at Novak with so much hatred and Tear's flowing down her cheek's 'You were the only one, and Now you're dead' She said to herself.

Novak looked at Sakura with a smirk "So you did love him. Otherwise, you'd feel nothing over his death" He grinned sadistically at the young girl.

Sakura let her head fall, Tear's flowed freely down her rosy cheek's 'Why were you such a baka? why didn't you let Naruto or Sasuke-kun save me?' She thought to herself.

Novak walk's over to Sakura putting a Kunai to Her neck "I should finish you off now before any of you're comrade's decide to interrupt our little party" He said gripping the blade tighter.

Sakura's tear's like bead's hit the kunai "Why-Why did you do this! why did he have to die? how many more hav.." Sakura's slapped hard accross the cheek leaving her speechless.

Novak glare's at her, angry with her defiant word's. Havoc smiled with glee looking down at the girl's breast's "Or maybe I should make you a slave to my desire's" He grinned listening to her Sob's.

Novak lean's to Sakura's face lifting her head "Such a bea.." He stop's sensing someone other then them in the room. Novak slowly turn's toward the figure, He heard the rain outside hitting the cave.

Hayabusa stood there at The entrance staring at Novak, Blood was oozing out of the pour's in his skin. He grinned at Novak "What was that about making her a slave to you're desire's?" He stared full of hatred.

Sakura's head shot up fast her eye's widen in utter disbelief that Jin was still alive. Sakura eye's then trailed along the wound's all over Jin's body, Before a shade of red crossed her nose.

Hayabusa was now shirtless, Most the fishnet had been destroyed by the explosion. His hair was messy and his pant's were tattered but they only fueled his drive to save Sakura-chan.

Sakura looked at every wound along Jin's chest, Noting there were several Scar's on his stomach. Sakura looked up at the wound's trailing his arm's, She was speechless.

Novak grinned at Jin "I should have known you'd survive that petty trap of mine. But no matter I will still kill you" Novak grinned looking at Jin. Novak had a plan B after all.

Sakura sobed softly looking at the wound's covering Hayabusa, He looked like a war-torn Soldier. Sakura never Realized it before but, Most his wound's looked familiar to her.

Novak scanned Jin's body for Scar's "Ah, Yes there we are finally embracing the scar's left by you're villiage" Novak stood there looking at jin wildly.

Sakura's eye's widened 'Ji...Jin's own villiage?' Sakura wanted so much to call out to Jin but She was weak from low chakra. She knew like Naruto, Jin must have a tailed beast in him.

Novak looked at Jin Hayabusa carefully "The villiage you loved and cherished saw the monster inside you, and Treated you like garbage" Novak said with glee.

Hayabusa looked down at his feet, Everything Novak said was true to him. He experienced it So many year's ago that he knew all to well, the suffering someone had to deal with before they could break.

Novak grinned wider "The dragon beast inside you're body is neither a tailed beast! or a Demon! It is pure evil and They saw that!" Havoc knew that Jin was nothing more the villiage failure.

Sakura had more tear's flow down her cheek's upon hearing all this First Sasuke, Then Naruto, Now... Hayabusa Jin. Why must all of them Suffer so much and live a painful existence?

Sakura laid her head down in tear's, She'd yet to realize Jin suffered so much more then Sasuke. Sakura loved Sasuke-kun so much, she'd blindly seen Naruto and Jin's suffering.

Novak crosses his arm's scanning Jin's expression "You're villiage would attack you everyday, Hoping to kill you and the beast within" Havoc stated sternly.

Jin looked down at the cave floor, His word's hurt so much that it brought back memories. It made him forcefully remember all the torment he'd suffered for being the host of the four armed Dragon.

Novak looked at Jin Hayabusa "Aww you're girlfriend want's to hear the story" He grinned looking back at Sakura with so much glee.

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

Young Hayabusa wandered the street's of Oakiawa villiage, He didn't know better from right and wrong. After all he was only 8 year's old, He was hungry because he'd not been allowed to eat that day.

Hayabusa was starving when he came upon a vendor in the corner selling fruit's of all kind's and varieties.

The vendor's eye's widen seeing Jin walking over to his tent. He grab's up two apples throwing them at Jin hard "Away from me you monster! stay away from my tent!" He shouted at Hayabusa with slanderous word's.

Jin was hit by the apples "Oww that hurt mister" He said before running off because of the vendor's cruel word's directed at him. He ran along the street listening to people whisper about him along the street's.

Hayabusa's father hadn't been around much considering he was away on a trip to Konoha. This ment, Jin was free to leave the tower to the main villiage if he pleased.

Jin stop's seeing People looking at him with cold expression's as a crowd surrounded him throwing rotten fruit at him.

"Go away you monster! nobody want's you in this villiage! Hakushi's a fool for keeping you here!" A man screamed from the crowd. The crowd were cruel not relenting on there young victim.

"My daddy told me not to play with disgusting creature's!" A young girl shouted from the crowd throwing a rock at Jin that hit him in the head.

Jin stood there blood flowed from his hairline down his forehead resembling tear's. Jin was crying as he looked at the accusing stare's of all the crowd.

"You're a naughty eight year old! We don't want you here, Just leave! you hear me leave!" The eldest man said toward Hayabusa. The eldest man then hit him with his cane hard, That it Knocked Jin down.

Jin laid on his side crying watching the crowd get closer to him. The crowd began to hit and kick him around laughing at him. Uncaring of the tear's he shed. Jin wanted to run away, to escape.

Jin run's away from the crowd, But two men stop him dragging him back toward the villiage sqaure. The young boy began screaming, Crying for his father.

The crowd tied Jin's hand's to a log before hoisting it up into a Standing position, They tied his leg's to the log. They were going to show the monster they didn't fear it.

Jin was sobbing wildly looking at the crowd, He was frightened by them. They scared him and made him feel so alone.

The crowd watched as Two merchent's drew whip's from their pant's pouches. The merchent's were Yasef and Desmond, They showed no remorse as they began to whip Jin's bare skin with their whip's.

Jin screamed in pain, feeling the whip's crack the bare of his skin. He screamed tear's flowed down his face mixing with the anguish he fely and the pain that coursed through him.

The crowd clapped encouraging the two merchant's, They watched as the merchant's set down their whip's. The Merchant's pulled out two knife's planning to cut the child.

Jin cried, begging them to stop. He was frightened by their prescence but, They wouldn't stop.

Yasef, the strongest Merchant climbed up a Ladder, Standing in front of Hayabusa. He took the blade his knife, Cutting down Jin's chest "You will suffer monster just as our villiage has" He screamed at the young boy.

Jin sobbed, screaming in more pain as the blade slid down his skin, Leaving a long cut into the flesh of his chest. Blood poured like bead's down his chest, The crowd took pleasure in it.

Yasef cut down Jin's lef arm glaring into The boy's Crystal's. No one in the crowd would Help Hayabusa, No one cared what was happening to a eight year old child.

Desmond climbed up another ladder stopping at Hayabusa's leg's. He looked down at the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the dreaded monster!" He stabbed the knife into Jin's small leg.

Jin screams in horror as the knife entered his flesh, His eye's slightly changed from there natural crystal color. Jin was in so much pain he could only look pleadingly in side Desmond's eye's.

Yasef wouldn't stop, He stabbed the young Boy in the chest looking into his eye's "This child is an abomination to our villiage, Hakushi is a desperate fool to allow him to live amongst us!" He shouted.

"Let that boy down this instant!" A man's voice rang throughout the crowd.

Desmond stop's turning toward the crowd watching as A very old man walked through the crowd before stopping. Desmond knew the old man because of his robe's.

The elderly man looked up at Yasef and Desmond feeling the young boy's torment "Let him down now, are we not humane? Have we become like the demon dragon!" He shouted at the crowd angry and disappointed in them.

The Elderly man was a friend of Hakushi's and When he saw what they were doing to Jin, he took Offense.

Yasef looked at the elderly man recognizing him "Hey, Grandpa aren't you Lei kang, Hakushi's right hand?" Yasef said before stabbing into Jin's stomach eruptting more scream's from the young boy.

Lei Kang stared at Yasef "I demand you let that boy go or Hakushi will hear about this deceit" Lei stared at the two merchant's knowing the crowd wanted to join in on Hayabusa's torture.

Jin looked frightenedly at the elder man, He was hurt deeply by the people's action's toward him.

**-Flashback End's-**

* * *

Sakura was crying after hearing what Hayabusa had to endure in his own villiage. She looked up at Jin wanting so much to cuddle him and tell him Everything will be okay.

Novak smirk's at Jin Hayabusa watching the young Clansman tremble from remembering the people's hatred toward him. Novak took pleasure in Jin's trembling fear's.

Jin trembled remembering everything was flooding back to him in every emotion. His eye's were wide, the Crystal's faded from blue to a yellow tinge.

Sakura struggles to break her shackles fearing that Jin might leave her in this sicko's hand's. She tried to scream out to him, wanting him to hear her voice but it seemed so hopeless.

Jin trembled all over, the blood continued to ooze from his pour's and mix with the sweat coming off him. He was entranced in his own little world now.

Novak slowly pulled his sword out walking toward Jin slowly. He was going to kill Jin right there and then.

Sakura break's the shackles around her wrist's, Self consciously running pass Novak shoving him into a wall. She stop's infront of Jin wrapping her arm's around his trembling figure.

She didn't mind the blood that ruined her outfit, The stain's that would be caused by his blood. She gently and softly stroke's Hayabusa's hair before finally regaining her voice "I-It'll be Okay" She spoke softly.

Jin went lifelessly limp in her arm's, He had been trembling so hard he'd forgot to breath.

He took in the warmth of Her embrace, Noting how good it felt to be in her arm's.

Sakura continued to stroke Jin's hair noting how warm he felt being close to her like that. Sakura smiled softly before looking back at Novak.

Novak was furious after being pushed into a wall, It hurt like Hell. He stare's at Sakura before running toward her "Foolish girl!" Sakura unable to move fast enough look's with fright.

Jin appear's infront of Sakura his arm's blocking his face as Novak's sword cut's into Jin's arm's just as Jin kick's Novak Hard in the stomach.

Novak glare's backing up holding his stomach "Still have time to react, That was alway's like you!" He shout's out of annoyment, The vein in his forehead looked like it was going to Explode any moment.

Sakura open's her eye's looking at Jin, His back also bared the familiar scar's inflicted by his villiage "Jin.." She said softly before glaring at Novak in a fit of rage. He was lucky she hadn't enough strength to pummel him to death.

Hayabusa look's back at Sakura giving her a genuine smile "Sakura-chan, Leave. Go back to Konoha.. I promised I'd rescue you" Jin was serious in the tone of voice he spoke in.

Sakura look's at Jin in disbelief of his word's "B-but, Y-y-You can't! and I-I just can't leave you!" Sakura couldn't believe what Hayabusa was asking of her. Her knee's became shakey from under her.

Novak erupt's into Sadistic laughter gripping the sword tighter "Listen, To him girl! this is no longer about you're stupid worries about him, this goes far beyong it!" He laugh's deeper before staring.

Jin look's at Novak then turn's his head slightly to Sakura "Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan" He stated somberly without even thinking. Jin knew the people of Konoha did not want him there and He would oblige to their request.

Sakura stood speechless for what seemed like hour's "...But..." She said softly.

Hayabusa without even looking at the kunoichi smiled solemnly "You know It and I know it.." He paused "Konoha shunned me the moment they learned of my secret" He said before smiling wider "But you, and Naruto... You've both were the friend's I've gained" He said with saddness seething in.

Sakura looked at Jin's back full of Scar's, knowing he was right about everything. But, Her feet did not want to leave him.

Hayabusa continued his eye's on Novak "To be Honest Sakura-chan, I thought my parent's were right to send me to Konoha.." He stopped "But, I was just a burden to you're villiage, I caused Sasuke to be cruel to you with just my prescence.." He said keeping a smile on his face.

Sakura looked at his back, Trying to find solace in his prescence. The tear's began to swell up in her eyelid's 'D-don't speak as if you're going to let him kill you!' She screamed her mind.

Hayabusa tilt his head to the side for just a moment "Sakura-chan, May I see you're beautiful smile one last time?" Jin said without hesitation catching even Havoc off gaurd.

Sakura's eye's widened upon hearing him utter the final word's, _May I see you're beautiful smile one last time?_, She began to sob forcing a smile on her face just for him.

Jin smiled back at her "You're smile can deffinately warm a man on a cold darkened night" He smiled wide closing his eye's "Now go Sakura-chan, No matter what happen's don't come back looking for me" He said carefully to her.

Sakura slowly waltz'd up to Jin's figure wrapping her arm's around his waist "Thank you.. For rescuing me" She pressed her lip's, her soft tender lip's, to Jin's Neck before releasing him and running from the cave down the corridor leading toward the cave's long exit.

Novak gagged before looking at Jin "It's time to Die, Just like you're Father, You're mother, and you're pathetic Teacher Jiraiya.." Novak grinned having known about Jiraiya's death at the hand's of Pein and Pein's Death month's later.

Jin having enjoy Sakura's embrace turn's toward Novak "So, Even Jiraiya was killed by the Akatsuki and You work for them.." He said, His tone Darkening and his eye's flashed yellow taking on the Demon dragon's furious red glow.

Novak cranked his neck "Jin, I will kill you today! and Reep my reward for you're head! last Hayabusa!" He charged Jin his sword held above his head.

Jin draw's the Dragon Sword from it's seeth hitting Novak's katana as He furiously glared into Novak's eye's "If you plan to kill me, do it now while I'm still me" He screamed before punching Novak in the face.

Novak slice's Jin across the face, The katana now drenched in his blood "Jin what a fool you really are!" Novak releases a wire from his pant's "Goodbye.." He say's before leaping out a hole he'd made from the far wall.

Hayabusa realized too late what Novak had done as the Cave start's to erupt into many explosion's. Novak Sadistically grin's landing far below onto a Tree looking up at the chaos he'd caused.

* * *

Naruto heard an Explosion from the north, It didn't take him long to deduce that something went down in that direction when he saw smoke filling the air. Naruto knew that Shikamaru and his team had picked up on it too.

Might Gai who was ahead of them with Rock Lee kept jumping from tree to tree ignoring the smoke filled sky in favor of catching up to whatever caused it.

Ino jumped to a tree kneeling down looking ahead "I have a bad feeling about this" She was sure that something either happened to Sakura or worse Hayabusa.

Shikamaru stop's looking back at Ino "You're not the only one, from the look's of thing's a big fight's going down over there and we're stuck out here" He had no idea what could be happening up ahead, He knew they were close.

Naruto continue's along with his team looking for Sakura-chan wasn't exactly easy. They had searched in all direction's so far and found nothing. But, This time he felt they had found her, Had been given a true sign of her whereabout's.

Shikamaru goes ahead of Ino, He was creating a possible scenario for what could of Happened ahead of them. He knew they were close but It was eerie how close the smoke seemed to them.

Naruto was worried he had to admit, What could have happened ahead? He entered Sage mode to see if he could sense Jin or Sakura's Chakra "Up ahead it's Sakura-chan!" He vanishes before Shikamaru could call out to him.

Chouji laugh's softly "Dude, Once he sensed Sakura he treated us like we weren't there!" He laughed more eating potatoe chip's. He comes to a stop spotting Naruto hugging a crying Sakura in his arm's.

Shikamaru stop's seeing only Sakura with Naruto, But where was Jin? That was the question plaguing Shikamaru's thought's as he surveyed the area expecting that goof ball Blonde to walk out of the forest, crystal blue's all smiling but no..

Sakura sobbed into Naruto her speech incoherent "I-He-Oh.." She cried more into Naruto's chest, The rain hitting her softly mixing with her tear's. Sakura was deeply hurt by Jin's selfless way of Leaving Konoha.

Naruto held her in his embrace softly stroking the small of her back "You can tell me when you're feeling better Sakura-chan" Naruto was understanding, Because he too had begun to like Hayabusa and Viewed him like a brother.

Sakura grabbed the fabric of Naruto's jacket sobbing relentlessly into his chest "He's-He's not coming back!" Sakura screamed out before looking back where the smoke was rising from "I-" Sakura could only muster.

Naruto understanding looked back at Shikamaru "Take Sakura-chan back to Konoha, I'll go alone and See what need's to be done" He grinned his trademark smile causing Sakura look at Naruto in a sincere manner, Almost pleadingly.

Shikamaru hop's down infront of Sakura "We better get going because Tsunade-sama would like to know you're okay and it'd be troublesome to make her wait" He chuckles about the situation.

Sakura nod's before watching Naruto leave ahead "I-You'll bring him back won't you?" She said softly knowing That Jin is One of them now and It'd be lonely if He no longer existed in Konoha.

Rock Lee jumped down beside Sakura "Sakura-chan! have Faith in Naruto-kun for he will bring back Noble Jin! the flames of youth burn within them!" Rock lee said excitedly because Jin promised to train with him someday.

Sakura smiles at Rock Lee whiping her tear's from her cheek's "You're right Lee.." She smiles looking back from where Naruto had gone.

* * *

Hayabusa's motionless body laid under the rubble left in the wake of the explosion. His body ached all over but, He had survived the explosion by using a boulder for leverage.

He wished He could tell Sakura his feeling's but, He was glad she could be happy with Uchiha Sasuke. That's all he wanted was for her and Uzumaki Naruto to be happy.

Hayabusa's only regret is that he couldn't develope a stronger bond with all of Konoha. He regretted not being about to tell Sakura his feeling's even when Naruto encouraged him too.

Hayabusa could hear Naruto's voice in his head '_Get up! come on!_' He smiled closing his eye's was that Knuckle-head of the leaf ever so persistent in his encouragement '_I know you're not Dead! Get up and come back to Konoha! because Konoha is you're home!'_.

Hayabusa Jin laid there in the ruble wondering if dieing really would relieve everyone of the burden he'd put on them? Maybe if he had died his villiage wouldn't have carried a burden for so many year's.

A pair of hand's picked Jin up, Jin could see the figure shrouded in a blur unable to look into the figure's eye's. Jin was lost in Thought, lost to reality but, Aware of Naruto's prescence.

Naruto threw Jin's arm around his neck "You're going to be okay, Don't you dare die on me!" He screamed at Jin before carrying the fallen jounin with him from the cave ruin's.

Jin hadn't noticed but he was covered in a crimson masking of sort's. He'd been lying in a pool of his own blood for half and Hour. He didn't know why Naruto had come to his rescue. He felt rather sad knowing he'd only burden Konoha again.

Naruto knew Novak was out there somewhere and That's why he couldn't risk letting Jin die.

Naruto cared about Jin because Jin acknowledged him the first day they met, something new comer's never did back then.

Jin looked at Naruto with a goof ball grin tilting his head "Well, Should Have let me die, because now Sasuke won't be number one in the villiage with me and you around" He insisted teasingly.

Naruto softly chuckles looking rather sheepishly at Jin "What makes you think that?" Naruto found it Funny that Jin was focus'd on cracking Joke's rather then his injuries.

Jin limp's, It hurt to even move his leg's "I'll tell you right now, that Emo bastard wouldn't be capable of Beating you nor me" He said slyly looking at Naruto in a confident but cheesey way.

Naruto stop's with Jin looking at him "That's true Jin, He's alway's been rather cold and distant" Naruto nod's matter-of-factly toward Hayabusa.

Jin smiles softly at him "You could have let me die and let you're villiage forget my Existence" He simply stated toward his friend. Jin had forgotten how much fun it was talking to Naruto, ever since Sasuke got him removed from the team.

* * *

**-The Hospital later that evening-**

Sakura had fallen asleep at Jin's bedside. She had been worried about him ever since Naruto Brought him back to the villiage.

She was scared to think that Jin Hayabusa might die from the many wound's inflicted. She had told Naruto and Shikamaru about what Jin's gone though all his life an it made her smile.

When Naruto smiled softly after hearing what Jin's endured, She knew Naruto now had someone else he could relate to in holding a burden over their shoulder's all by themselves.

She slept peacefully that evening. She found that when around Jin she could let go of her stress and Because Sasuke was still in the middle of his trial. That was a good thing because if Sasuke knew where she had been an was, He would be angry with her.

Sakura wasn't snoring that just wasn't like the cherry blossom she was. No she instead slept silently, her head in her arm's on Jin's bed. She hadn't noticed Tsunade standing behind her surveying the scene.

Tsunade stood there smiling for just a moment 'If I didn't know any better, you're falling inlove with someone else' She thought.

Tsunade look's out from the door at The other's but decided against letting their loud asses into the room.. After all Naruto and Kiba were being loud outside.

The hokage had known about Sakura's real feeling's for a while now and this served to further her theory. She found it cute that Sakura was staying here for Jin while Jin was in his short Comatose state.

Tsunade heard a loud ruckus outside so she opened the door a bit to see what was going on til she saw Uchiha Sasuke standing face to face with her.

Sasuke Uchiha glared into Tsunade's auburn eye's "How dare you allow her to see him! I told you not to all.." Sasuke stop's seeing Sakura asleep by Jin's bed, Now he was more furious then he was finding out about it.

Tsunade look's casually at the Raven Haired Uchiha "It is not you're decision to make, It is an will alway's be Sakura's" She said coldly toward the ex-rogue nin.

Uchiha stared at her, His eye's seeing only through her "Step aside Hokage-sama" He glared into the room at the sleeping Jin, He saw that Sakura was too close to the sleeping teen.

Tsunade crosses her arm's "I will do no such thing Sasuke, Have you forgotten that you're on house arrest?" She simply stated to his begrudingly surprise.

Uchiha glare's at her like she stand's between him and his girlfriend "You-You're trying to stop me from seeing _MY_ girlfriend" He said in a furious tone.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder gently "Don't do this Sasuke, Sakura-chan wouldn't leave you she loves you" Naruto smiled sheepishly at him causing Sasuke to stare.

Sasuke knock's Naruto again the wall holding him again it "How dare you speak to me? You chosen to take Hayabusa's side?" Sasuke glared hell bent on killing Jin.

Naruto stare's at Sasuke as he's again the wall "Sasuke, You'd really like him if you gave him a ch.." Naruto's punched in the stomach.

Sasuke pushes Naruto aside "Sakura is mine!" He pushes pass Tsunade as the latter turn's him around punching Sasuke so hard, Sasuke's sent out of the room crashing through a wall in comical fashion.

Naruto's eye's were wide after seeing Sasuke go through the wall "G-Granny remind me not to anger you like that" He stated frightened. Tsunade truly was a scarey woman just as Jiraiya once said.

Tsunade look's at Naruto then away "Take Sasuke away from here, I'll talk to Sakura" Tsunade said without looking at him.

Naruto nodded not arguing with her. He knew where she was getting at an He felt it was better that way. He knew Sakura was happy with Uchiha but, He couldn't help wondering If Jin made her happy too.

Sakura slept softly by Jin's side unaware that Her boyfriend was furious with her for being Near the man he hated so much. Sakura slept through the fighting an hadn't heard Tsunade punch Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura was humming as she walked toward her apartment, She hadn't realized She'd passed out at Jin's bedside. It was hard for her to see Hayabusa in a comatose state but she knew he'd wake soon.

She'd often wondered why he would leave Konoha, Did he fear rejection from the people of the villiage? Sakura wouldn't reject him, To her, Jin made her feel confident by letting her learn the truth of his existence.

Haruno Sakura felt like a key figure in Jin's life now, It seemed like the day's had gone by since Jin became a member of Team Kakashi. But, She was glad she met him because If she hadn't she'd never have gotten her Sasuke-kun back.

Sakura was so lost in her thought's upon entering her apartment she didn't notice an angry Sasuke staring at her from the kitchen. She just kept humming away and felt the happiest she's ever felt in a while.

Sasuke slam's his fist down on the table shaking the poor girl from her sleep "How dare you disregard my order's, If you loved me you would have stayed away from him!" He screamed shoving her again the wall.

Sakura was again the wall looking away from his sharingan clad eye's "S-S-Sasuke-kun, I do love you..." Sakura fought back the urge to cry, Why was Sasuke being this way? He never was like this to Naruto and Naruto professed his love for her just a day ago.

Sasuke presses his lip's onto Sakura's Lip's firmly kissing her but, Something about the kiss seemed off. It wasn't loving or gentle and it felt darker then usual.

Uchiha held her there for a moment whispering in her ear "Don't see Jin again, If you do.. I will break up with you" Sasuke stated coldly into her ear causing Sakura to tremble.

Sakura Haruno watched Sasuke walk away, She feared losing him but at same time Feared losing Jin's admiration for her. Sakura fell to her knee's wrapping her arm's around herself confused by Sasuke's attitude.

Sakura was scared, Shocked, Confused, and Hesitant to oblige to Sasuke's demand. It ment losing a good friend in Jin if she obeyed her boyfriend's command's "J-Jin.." She knew She couldn't ignore Jin but, She had to. She didn't want to lose Sasuke-kun.

She sat there on her knee's sobbing silently "Jin-Kun, I-I'm sorry.." She said to herself as a stray tear flowed down her cheek, She was afraid to lose her Sasuke-kun. She sat in the darkned apartment worried.

* * *

It had been four Week's since Jin had last Spoken to Sakura or even went out on a mission with her. Jin had awoken from his coma 4 day's after Sakura had stayed with him. He wasn't sure why she'd been avoiding him since then.

Naruto tried to reassure Jin that Sakura-chan was simply busy and that eventually she would hang out with Jin. But, Jin knew it wasn't simple because the other day when he saw Sakura-chan he tried to say hi but she avoided him like he didn't exist.

Jin hated to think Sakura like the villiager's had rejected him, Rejected who he was in favor of their fear. Better yet, He hated to believe she hated him and It hurt to know he was foolish to believe Sakura would stay by his side.

He knew Havoc Novak was still out there somewhere waiting to kill him. He knew all too well that He was by esscence _alone _and He accepted that Fact. Hayabusa had alway's been alone ever since he was two, He's alway's felt unwanted.

He loved his Father and Mother dearly, but Even they used to have doubt's about keeping him. He knew this because he overheard them arguing one night. He was alway's alone to begin with. Even with Hakushi's love he felt unwanted, unneeded, and unloved.

His own villiage treated him as a monster from the very beginning of his birth to before their death's. He didn't care or mind though, because It was his _home _and It was the place he was born.

Jin Hayabusa had spent the last four week's wondering why Sakura was avoiding him, But he never quite understood her reason's. Maybe Sakura finally rejected him upon finding out he was a monster. To him That was more probable.

Hayabusa was strong but, He knew he'd lost someone special when she stopped talking to him. Every now and then Jin would Catch her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, Staring his way from behind tree's.

Jin contemplated once more that the villiage still rejected him because it had seemed everyone was avoiding him. He was in the new Dango dinner ordering some Dango and Prok BBQ with a salad. He didn't want Ramen this time because it reminded him of her.

Hayabusa strolled over to a table taking a seat all alone sitting his plate's out infront of him. Looking around he felt rather lonely seeing friend's and couples enjoying their meal's and chatting away like friend's and lover's should.

Everything seemed so quite once he took his first bite out of the pork BBQ that he hadn't noticed a certain Pink haired kunoichi watching him from far away with Her beloved Sasuke-kun glaring at him like a vulture.

Hayabusa eat some of his Dango taking a sip of his Herbal Tea, He felt empty eating there and stupid for choosing a public dinner as his source of appetizing his hunger. He cursed himself for choosing such a place, Four week's was a long time to realize hour Lonely you really were to have everything wash over you.

His will was weakening by every inch. He was sure Sakura-chan would be his friend even though he loved her and was falling inlove with her. But, It was not to Be because shortly after he rescued her she started avoiding him.

Sakura watched Jin from her table noticing that Sasuke-kun was ignoring her. For a breif moment she felt bad about avoiding Hayabusa but, That too faded because she loved Sasuke.

Haruno Sasuke looked at Jin remembering the scar's from his back and chest from four week's earlier. She knew that she couldn't talk to him or Sasuke would break up with her, Beside's it was better this way... For her and Sasuke.

Hayabusa laid back in his seat at the table eating Dango "Why do I get the feeling Someone's watching him" He turn's his head slightly his saddened crystal's on Sakura's Table.

It was at that moment Sakura saw Jin's once so bright Crystal's look so dull and cold. She hated seeing them that way, It reminded her of The past and this only made her want to talk to him to cheer him up.

Sasuke glared into Jin's eye's, His sharingan activated. Sasuke didn't like Hayabusa's smug grin or his eye's it was like staring into a mirror.

Sakura self consciously found herself cooing over the young Hayabusa's crystal's, It wasn't everyday she found herself thinking about the boy's crystal blue eye's everytime she looked into them she lost track of the world.

Sasuke turned to see his girlfriend cooing over this young son of a bitch he Hated so much "Sakura!" He shout's drawing all eye's his way.

Sakura snap's out of her day dream realizing theres drool flowing from her lip's "I-I was thinking about you" She said smiling innocently toward her Boyfriend.

Uchiha would hear none of It as he stormed out of the dinner not bothering to pay for the food leaving Sakura to pay for it, Sakura slumped her shoulder's looking down not bothering to go after Sasuke-kun.

Hayabusa walked over to Sakura's table eating His dango as he lay's down five-hundred yen looking at Sakura-chan "I'll pay for it, You go after you're hot headed boyfriend" He smiled kindly to her with a mouth full of dango.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sauce that etched his lip's like lipstick, She found it rather tempting. She had to fight against her longing to keep herself from kissing him "I-Thank you!" She hugged him close to her before running out of the dinner.

Jin watched her run away, He wondered what the hug was all about but shrugged it off as a thank you hug.

Hayabusa made sure to get the check for Sakura but not Sasuke because Jin liked Sakura more then he'd let his expression show.

* * *

Sakura caught up to Sasuke in the Traning Ground's after running far from the dinner. She was hopeful he wasn't mad at her too much "S-Sasuke-kun, I really was thinking of you back there" She bow's her head in silence.

Sasuke stood silent saying nothing to his girlfriend, He could really care less about her to be honest. This was more about hurting Jin then it was about Sakura.

Sakura Haruno's expression changed when Sasuke ignored her flat out without even talking to her. She wondered why he was so obsessed with Jin and Why it ment hurting her in the process?

Sasuke put his hand's in his pocket's not even bothering to look at her "Sakura, stay out of my way.." He said coldly to the pink haired kunoichi he supposedly loved with all his heart.

Sakura's emerald green eye's widened out in horror "Sasuke-kun why-what do you mean? I-I thought you anted me around.." Sakura now felt low for thinking Sasuke-kun loved her the way she loved him.

Sasuke walked away from Sakura without furthering his point, He didn't really love the girl. Infact, to him she was useless and annoying. He knew Hayabusa and Naruto loved Sakura, That's why he dated her was to throw them off their A game.

Sakura stood looking away from Sasuke trying to fight back the tear's she felt coming up from her heart. It heart to be rejected by someone you loved with all you're heart and It worser to know you're boyfriend didn't care about you're feling's.

* * *

Naruto watched Hayabusa for a moment from his ichiraku seat. It'd been week's since they last spoke, mostly because of the mission's Naruto's been on lately.

He knew that Jin hadn't heard what Sasuke had asked of Sakura the day Hayabusa went into a coma and He knew Jin must have been alone for these last four week's of isolation in a villiage full of people.

Uzumaki felt rather anxious to speak to Sakura-chan, He had to admit they still hadn't gone on that date as promised. Sasuke Uchiha was the reason for that solely because he was Sakura-chan's boyfriend now.

Naruto knew Jin liked her too, It was no secret that Jin's eye's expressed his love for her on more then one Occasion. Naruto wasn't as clueless as people believed an he took pride in being the only one to Know Hayabusa loved Sakura-chan.

He should be jealous right? But, That's not who Naruto was. Naruto was Positive his pink haired companion also felt something for Jin, Otherwise she wouldn't have frantically pleaded for Uzumaki to go back to that cave.

She had warned Naruto of Jin's validation to leave Konoha and Never be seen again after that. Just from her frantic pleas as soon as she saw him, He pretty much figured out the two's feeling's for one another.

At the same time it made him happy to know, That another could appreciate Sakura-chan just as much as him. It made him happy to know that he was friend's with Jin Hayabusa.

Sometime's he found himself wishing that Sakura-chan would confess to Jin or that Jin would confess to the pink haired girl in a fashion reminiscent of Romance Novel's he'd read while on his travel's with Ero-sennin.

Why was it so hard for Jin to confess to her? Was Jin in fear that The beast within him would kill her. Yes, Naruto knew of Jin's demon because of Sakura-chan trusting him with the knowledge of The Hayabusa Clan.

That made him happy. Because Now he'd found another whose struggled all their life and he could help them witness the beauty of life an Friendship as a whole. This caused a rather impish smile to befall his lips.

Naruto was snapped out of his thought's when Jin began walking over to him. Naruto pretended not to notice by eating his ramen quickly. It was Delicious to be Honest.

Hayabusa took a seat next to Naruto ordering a Miso Ramen while looking at Naruto. Hayabusa waited patiently for Teuchi to bring his Ramen over while analyzing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes squinted looking at Jin. He was rather curious about Jin's sad looking eye's "Say, Are you doing okay Jinny? you don't look so good Jin" Naruto's impish grin returned looking Jin in the eyes.

Ayame smiled looking at the new customer "Hey whose this Naruto! a new friend?" She said excitedly toward the young Clansman.

Hayabusa Jin looked at Ayame taking her hand gentlemen like, kissing her hand "It is a pleasure to meet you, My name is Hayabusa Jin" He smiled with drawing his hand.

Naruto mummbles under his breath "Show-off" He laugh's to himself seeing Ayame blushing he just scratches his head finding that reaction rather odd coming from someone like her but, Shrugg's it off once Teuchi brought Jin's Miso to him.

Jin slowly eat's his Ramen "Naruto.. why does it seem the villiage doesn't like me?" He stated slightly curious as to Naruto's answer.

Naruto chuckles at Jin's forwardness "About that.." Naruto goes silent not really having an answer. Sure he could explain everything in one sitting but, it'd take a long time for Jin to digest.

Ayame listened in to the two young men's conversation, This got her to wonder if The new customer had a secret he was keeping from the villiage "Are you-You hiding something mister?" She said looking with concern at Jin.

Hayabusa slowly looked at Ayame as did Naruto. For what seemed like a long Minute they remained silent before Jin spoke up "More like.. There's something hiding inside me" He said to her without any hesitation knowing well she'd be afraid like the other's.

Ayame quickly retreated to the back leaving her father with a concerned look. Teuchi cared about Naruto alot, He was like Naruto's grandfather after all "Young man if something indeed is inside you.. Then ask Hokagi-sama to remove it" He slowly began to smile as he usually would in a friendly manner.

Jin looked at Teuchi with a sad expression but smiled nonetheless "I'll heave you're advice" He looked at Naruto after finishing his bowl of Ramen "Tell you want, I'll treat you to Anmitsu over at the Dango Shop" He smiled masking the sadness behind his crystals.

* * *

Rock Lee was doing a hundred push-up's while Neji sat quietly reading a novel he'd found at the library "Lee tell me why you won't stop practicing? it's been Two hour's since you began" Neji stated in agitation at Lee.

Rock Lee ignored him continuing to do a hundred push-up's making it to ninty eight "Ah but if I were to stop now, I would not get to prove to Jin-kun my strength!" He stated wanting to show Hayabusa his endurance.

Neji shakes his head at Lee "Why is it you want to impress him? haven't you already impressed enough people?" Neji said in a lack of enthusiasm.

Rock lee continue's doing push-up's ignoring his friend's lack of Interest in the daily routine's of the green beast. Rock Lee had found out about Hayabusa's hard ship's a week ago when he got Sakura-chan to explain to him everything.

Ten Ten yawned before smiling "Right since when does Lee ever listen to us? He's too busy idolizing Gai-sensei!" She said laughing at her determined team mate.

Rock Lee grin's at Ten Ten's asumption's "Ah but you are missing a very key factor! I, Gai-sensei's, Number one will strive to alway's be Konoha's green beast!" He wink's at her while doing his one-hundredth push-up.

Ten Ten shake's her head "Oh brother," She pauses "He think's he's a super hero now" She shakes her head leaving her team mate's alone for a while.

Neji look's after his Girlfriend leave's "She's right, You really have lost a screw or two" He said playfully for once. Neji slowly smirk's watching Rock Lee continue his push-up's even though, It was pointless to keep pushing himself to the limit.

* * *

Novak Havoc stood from a tower over looking all of Fire country having been pissed off at Jin's survival. His whole plan ruined by a silly little miscalculation on his end. He really believed ther explosion would have killed Jin.

Havoc grinned watching the sun set, His mind forming a new plan "Jin... You made a fool out of me! but, by the light that fades in you It's already over" He grin's looking out over head at everything.

Uchiha Sasuke step's from the darkness looking at Novak Havoc "I want Hayabusa dead Havoc" Sasuke smirk's toward his new found Partner. It had been Sasuke who set Sakura Haruno up to be kidnapped by Havoc.

Havoc turned toward Sasuke with a snake like grin "Sasuke, I will do more then kill Jin. The leaf have no idea of you're second defection" Havoc knew this because no one had known about his and Sasuke's meeting four week's ahead of time.

Sasuke just look's into Havoc's empty eye's "They are absolutely clueless to everything, even my 'girlfriend' Is clueless to everything" Sasuke said with a wide snake like grin plastered on his face.

Novak look's into the red crimson orb's of Sasuke "Very good," He pauses "Because next Time you're girlfriend will lead to his demise" Novak said sounding empty at the very word's he spoke.

Sasuke begin's to manically laugh "Make sure he dies this time before I get rather impatient and decide to kill him my self" Sasuke snapped at Novak out of anger and annoyance over Jin's presence in Konoha.

Novak grin's at Sasuke "As I've told you, once hes dead we'll focus on Naruto" He look's at his blade "Sasuke when they are dead we can begin operation's on destroying the leaf" He said in a low tone.

Sasuke crosses his arm's looking at Novak "I intend to destroy the leaf anyway's, For right now I want them to believe their safe in their homes" He say's turning away from novak.

* * *

Jin saw Sakura Haruno crying softly over near the training ground's.

He walked over to her before sitting down beside her "Sakura-chan," He paused lookinging at her "What's made you so sad?" He asked concerned about her.

Sakura had been crying ever since Sasuke walked away from her, Her cheek's were puffy and her eye's were red from crying "I-I.." She looked at Jin.

Hayabusa looked her in her emerald green eye's "Whatever's made you sad," He paused "Must have been hurtful to you're feeling's" Jin Hayabusa said putting an arm around her shoulder looking at her.

Sakura was a bit surprised when she felt his warm embrace around her shoulder's "S-Sasuke doesn't want to talk to me anymore" She said sniffling.

Jin pull's her close to him laying her head on his shoulder "Ignore Sasuke, He understand's nothing of you're feeling's, Sakura-chan" He said patting her back gently.

Sakura felt conscious when she felt her head on his broad shoulder's "I-" She looked up a little into the crystal's that stared back into her Emerald's, it made her feel _Hot_ and She was rather confused by that.

Jin looked into her Emerald's thinking how beautiful she looked even after crying for so long, Without thinking or saying another word he pressed his lip's to her's in a warm embrace sliding his tongue inside the Kunoichi's mouth kissing her with love and want.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was feeling, His lip's again her own. The warmth they gave off felt unreal yet so real to the touch. She kissed him back sliding her tongue inside his mouth wanting to taste everything about his mouth.

Hayabusa respond's to her kiss, wrapping his arm's around her lower back he pull's her closer kissing her more leaving her almost breathless.

* * *

**Author's note's: **Well, There you have it Chapter 3 and It took me only five day's. Who would have thought Sasuke would be in cahoot's with Novak? I'm the author and I thought Sasuke had changed. and i'm speechless after That kiss at the end. I can't wait to start on chapter 4.

Pairing: SakuBusa


	4. Bonds are incredible

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to chapter 4. This chapter took a long time. Last Chapter revealed a revelation that Sasuke was Novak's new employer :) I must say that I like writing Jins character because hes got alot of history I can show people as the chapters continue.

**Warning**: mild cussing ;)

**For you to know**: '(bold)' means the Kyuubi Dragon is talking.

**OC:** Hayabusa Jin, Havoc Novak

**Pairing:** Sakubusa

* * *

Sakura stop's kissing Jin realizing what she's doing, Her eye's look wide into Hayabusa's crystal's "I-I can't.." She look's at him in fear of Sasuke finding out.

Hayabusa Jin smile's softly he figured she'd say that and was prepared for her answer "Then.. Love him" Was his only reply, as heartbreaking as it was he felt it was the correct word's to use.

Haruno looked up into his eye's for a moment searching them for some answer "B-But, I love you t.." She stopped confused by her feeling's, She'd been feeling this way about Jin ever since she first laid eye's on him.

Jin lean's in looking into her eye's "You either love me or you don't" He stated awaiting an answer from the beautiful kunoichi. He loved her too and it was hard for him to accept not being with her.

Sakura felt confused with her feeling's toward Jin. She did want to kiss him but, at same time she was scared to lose Sasuke Uchiha because of it.

Jin looked at Her "In a few day's come meet me at The Dango Shop, Maybe then you'll know what you want" He smiled warmly at the pinkette not wanting to force her to want to be with him.

Sakura smiles a bit before leaving the area still confused with how she feels about the young man.

Naruto smirks from the bushes happy to know that Jin an Sakura would end up together or at least he hoped.

* * *

A few day's later when Sakura was ready to explain to Jin her feeling's, She entered the Dango Shop. She knew that her feeling's were still confusing to her. She didn't have a proper answer for the young man.

She was afraid to admit that she'd fallen in love with Jin because she felt it was too good to be true. She was confused because she'd alway's been inlove with Uchiha Sasuke an no one else.

She smiles at Jin as she takes a seat infront of him ordering her food "I'm sorry but-I don't have an answer" She quietly blurted to Jin. Hayabusa responed with a smile "That's okay Sakura because i'm not going to force you to want to be with me" He smiled warmly at her.

Jin look's into Sakura's emerald green orb's smiling warmly "Its okay if you still want to be with Sasuke Uchiha" He said his smile never leaving his features. Sakura looked down before looking up into his crystal eyes for reassurence.

Haruno smiled when he cupped her Chin in his hand "I'm Happy you're not angry with me.." She said blushing furiously at his touch. Jin grinned at her blush before leaning in an whispering "I can wait a long time" He said with a grin.

Jin Hayabusa lean's in to Sakura's Lip's as Sakura closed her eye's anticipating his kiss, Rock Lee out of no where pops up between them crying.

Rock Lee cried looking at Jin "Jin-Kun and my-My Sakura-chan? No!" He fall's to his knee's crying over what he'd seen confusing Jin Hayabusa with his remark.

Sakura look's at Jin embarrassed by Lee "Haha... I don't know what he's talking about" She said bowing her head depressed some that Lee prevented their kiss.

Jin look's at her lifting her head to face him "I know because you're not _his_ Sakura-chan, You're-Sasuke's" Jin said with a hint of hurt on his voice, he wanted so much to say she was his Sakura-chan.

Sakura on impulse presses her lip's to Jin's not realizing that Lee was watching the two of them kiss and was looking rather depressed that Sakura-chan was kissing Jin over the sexy green beast.

* * *

Novak had entered Konoha wearing a mysterious black hood, complete with an iron tunic. In order to concel his face he wore a ANBU type mask covering one of his eye's in the shape of a tiger, colored grey with a red insignia engrossing the mouth piece.

In order for this covert operation to work, Novak needed to fool Konoha. He needed to get close to Jin Hayabusa without being seen or alerted to. He knew this could be accomplished by hiding his identity and this time Hayabusa would die.

It was the perfect plan. Created by Uchiha Sasuke in order to eliminate Jin without much of a hostile fight between them.

If everything went well then Havok would be paid a hefty reward for the execution of Jin Hayabusa. Havoc grinned at this thought.

That's when he noticed people catching a glimpse of him. This excited him in a perverse way being an unknown to a peaceful villiage was exciting to him for a reason.

_Nobody _would know his identity and No body would know his name. It was the perfect plan after all and No body had any idea the trouble he'd soon cause to them.

Havoc knew the code-name he'd give himself, courtesy, Of Sasuke Uchiha. He watched Sakura Haruno from a far. For someone who had her boyfriend walk away from her she seemed way to happy.

He knew this was going to be hard from the moment he saw her smile was brighter then he'd last saw of it. That's when he noticed Hayabusa holding her hand from a far.

Was she cheating on Sasuke? Brilliant just what Havoc needed for phase one of the plan now all he needed was alone time with that pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Jin Hayabusa sat on his knee's tears flowing down his cheek's after having found out about the demonic Dragon that reside's within him, It was enough to break him.

Jin clutched his heart looking at his Home, All he could feel was an insatiable Rage building in the pit of his stomach.

His eye's were the first to change becoming a crimson reddish yellow. They resembled a Dragon by now losing they're Crystal blue shade.

His teeth grew sharp causing him to scream in agony as a reddish yellow chakra cloak began to cover his form. He screamed out into the night for his Father or his mother.

No one came to the boy's rescue. No one gave a damn that he was losing himself becoming something more dangerous then they could possibly understand. Surely they cared about him and his well being?

Yeah right no one cared! Everyone feared him for no reason. They wouldn't care if this demon took over his mind and body because to them he was a tool to the villiage.

He was a monster and it hurt him to think about that pain creeping up on him. He was too young to know why this had to happened to him, The pain of being a monster was far greater then any would expect.

His nail's became sharp tearing the flesh from his body like razor-blades and He knew it was too late he was becoming that monster they all said he was.

It hurt to know no one would ever care about him, Because he thought that maybe some day they could grow to love him. Horrifying as it maybe he was the one alone in his villiage.

It was him who suffered for his father's mistake an he knew this all too well. The villiage didn't care for him "Why.. Why am I," He paused "Why am I changing" Was all he could say before he saw accusing eye's from over head.

The villager's had gather from a distance staring at the young boy in horror an disgust. They never liked Jin from the moment he was born, To them he was a rotten little boy.

Hayabusa shed more tear's before finally being consumed by the Demon the Villager's Dreaded for so many year's. The air was thick with a frightening Chakra engulfing the entire village.

**-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

Havoc finally caught up to Sakura who was alone near her apartment, He changed his voice "Excuse me pinky" He stated to her.

Sakura stop's turning to eye what appear's to be an ANBU member "Um, Uh is there a reason you want to talk to me?" She said to the man.

Havoc grinned "Oh, Sorry I've forgotten to introduce myself.. My name's flip" He said sounding smug toward the kunoichi that caused her to feel a slight surge of anger.

Haruno felt rather uncomfortable now because 'flip' sounded like a weirdo "You said excuse me so why are you even talking to me" She said assertively.

Havoc(Flip) look's at Sakura from behind his mask "...Tell me child, why hang with a monster" He said flat out to the girl.

Sakura's eye's widen in sudden shock "M-monster I-I" She could barely speak and was caught off gaurd by this guy's sudden question.

Havoc(Flip) grin's knowing he had her full attention now "Jin, the monster you were holding hand's with,... Tell me if It's special" He spoke louder as if trying to draw attention.

Sakura tried to hide her discomfort at this ANBU calling Jin a monster "He's nothing like that" She simply stated toward him.

Havoc(Flip) didn't care at this point what she said "Cheating on Uchiha Sasuke with a monster, Who would have thought" He said grinning behind his mask.

Sakura's eye's were wide with fear "Sasuke wouldn't b-believe you because I haven't cheated.." She said depressed at knowing people were getting the wrong idea already as glob's of tear trickle down her cheeks.

Havoc(Flip) was now sadistically grinning at Sakura "I won't tell but, You have to hurt The monster" He tilted his head in anticipation of her answer.

Sakura look's at The masked figure, Her tear's fell more "N-No I will not do that to him!" She stated firmly she didn't want to hurt him because she'd gotten to know him over everyone else an Knew that if she did hurt him he'd never speak to her again.

Havoc(Flip) was now furious with the girl's answer "Okay obviously you're too stupid to realize that Sasuke will think you're cheating if you don't do as I say" He glared in anger at the kunoichi.

Sakura glare's at the ANBU clad mystery figure "Go ahead tell him!" She scream's punching the ANBU clad figure sending him crashing through a tree.

Novak(Flip) lift's some from the debris, he'd miscalculated Sakura's way's which resulted in the nice fist mark that cracked his mask. He didn't make many mistake's but this one one was a stand out.

Sakura glare's at the ANBU member annoyed by his persistance "I will never hurt Jin or my friend's, So why would you try?" She wanted to go inside her apartment so bad and forget the ANBU member's threat's.

Havoc(Flip) stood up looking at her with a grin behind his tiger mask "I'm sorry," He paused "My condolences for thinking you loved Sasuke enough.." He knew that would strike a nerve in her.

Sakura glare's a vein poped on her forehead "Are you saying I don't love Sasuke-kun enough!" She storm's toward the man reering back her fist ready to break every bone in his body.

Havoc(Flip) back's up waving his hand's at her as a tiny sweatdrop flew down his forehead "N-No you misunderstood me" Havoc was grinning so hard he could make a infant cry.

Sakura stop's looking away from the creep "Whatever I ain't got time for this.." She turn's heading inside her home without further word. She found her self clutching her heart and wondering If Jin-kun was alright wherever he was.

Havoc turned around smirking, No one knew it was him yet. This could play out the way he planned it.

This was how Sasuke had explained it a few day's prior, That Konoha would be clueless to his presence.

* * *

Hayabusa Jin kneeled down in his apartment living room looking up at the ceiling "I feel like I've taken advantage of the beautiful kunoichi" He say's to his ceiling envisioning his far speaking to him '**What do you mean brat? taking advantage of someone is vibrant**' A loud voice boom's through.

Jin's eye's widen "You.. Why ar-" He's cut off by the voice '**Listen to me child, You're pathetic in every sense of the word**' He said to Jin with a grin.

Hayabusa knew the voice all too well it was the demon within that Spoke to him "I don't care what you think!" He screamed at himself. He could feel the beast inside him stirring all day since he left his apartment.

Jin held his head screaming to himself "No! I am not pathetic you are!" He could hear the demon chuckle to himself '**So you deny you're purpose? You're not pathetic? everyone say's you are**' The beast spoke furiously at Jin.

Hayabusa screamed at himself pulling at his blonde lock's "Leave me be! you're not even my family!" He screamed bursting into his bedroom. The beast spoke softly but benevolently '**That's where you're wrong, Nobody care's about you!**' He screamed at Hayabusa loudly.

Hayabusa remained silent "But-But Sakura-chan.." He could only muster before the beast's spoke more sadistically '**The girl doesn't care an ounce about you. Everything she does is for Sasuke'** It spoke benevolently.

The demon was ruthless in it's cruel assault on Jin's heart '**I can name the many reason's she kissed you.. REBOUND! or Emotional turmoil!**' the beast said cutting through Jin's heart with his words.

Hayabusa shed a tear "Enough-" He said hurt by the Byjub's word's. Never before had Hayabusa spoken to the demon but, This time it forced a conversation of it's own.

The Demon seemed to be mocking it's Jinchuriki like it was just a game because to him, Jin was an insufferable brat that had the ball's to believe he was the Demon's sanctuary from hell.

Jin was depressed knowing the Demon might be right about rebounding. The demon Spoke softly '**There are thing's I know that no other would understand**' The demon bellowed like a demonic Jester at a party.

Hayabusa wanted to ignore the demon's insult's so much that it hurt so badly. He knew Sakura felt the same way he did an That's all he needed in proof.

The demon was manically laughing at His host's shelved form '**You need me just as much as I need you**' He said to jin without hesitation. Hayabusa wish that he could get along with the demon.

He heard a knock on his door something he hadn't expected since he didn't invite anybody over. He got up and answered the door to find Sakura Haruno standing at his door.

She stood there looking into his Crystal eye's "Can I come in?" She spoke softly awaiting his reply. She felt her heart beat faster and faster the more he looked at her.

Jin smiled softly stepping aside inviting the pink haired kunoichi into his apartment. He was kind of happy she came to his apartment though, It alway's made him happy to see Sakura.

Sakura smiled entering the young man's apartment. From what she could see it was beautifully decorated with ornament's of all shape's an size's. It had drawing's along the walls indicating he was an excellent drawer.

Jin sat down inviting her to sit on the couch with him. His coffee table sat between the chair an couch which Jin sat on. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he scooted just a few inches away from her.

Sakura looked at Jin examining his feature's an From the look's of it he hadn't slept yet much like herself "Jin-kun, Are you feeling alright?" She asked concerned for the young man's health.

Jin smiled at her surprised she cared for his well being "I am now that you're here" He smiled at her taking her hand casually in his hand looking into her emerald green orb's.

Sakura smiled at him unable to control the blush that crept along her cheek's "Is It okay if I stay here tonight Jin-kun" She asked politely toward her handsome team-mate.

Hayabusa looked at her for a moment before replying "Of course you can Sakura-chan" Jin smiled at her ignoring the demon within. Jin eye's became wide when Sakura quickly laid her head on his chest.

He was shocked because he wasn't sure she felt the same way about him. But, with her being there for the time being he could ignore his emotion's just for her an lock them away.

Sakura cuddled up awfully close to Jin resting her head again his chest "To answer you're question.. I do love you but, I love Sasuke-kun" She simply stated awaiting his reply.

Hayabusa looked down at the pink haired girl "I understand" He said before slowly looking down away from her.

* * *

Naruto was happy that day after seeing Sakura an Jin kissing it made his day. He hoped that this time Sakura-chan would be Safe an he was sure that Jin wouldn't hurt her like Sasuke has been doing.

He was also confident that Sasuke would never come between Sakura-chan and Jin. From what Naruto saw, He knew Sasuke never truly loved Sakura-chan like Jin an himself.

That's all Naruto needed for proof that Sakura was in good loving hand's. Jin made her feel special just as Naruto did, Naruto was happy for the both of them for finding eachother.

Never had Naruto seen his pinkette Kunoichi so happy, Then what he'd seen from her since Hayabusa's appearence in Konoha.

And that was all he needed to know that He could trust Jin an Befriend him. He knew Jin was nothing like Sasuke Uchiha an that left a long hard imprint in Naruto's mind.

But, just as the moon began to shine brighter... He realized an important fact. He realized that Sasuke was known to ruin a good thing if it got in his way.

Naruto Uzumaki felt ashamed to know that fact an had known of Sasuke's hate for Hayabusa for week's now that had began from a simple Jutsu combination between himself and Jin Hayabusa.

Naruto left the Ichiraku's quickly hurrying home, He didn't feel up to meeting Sasuke's gaze when or If Sasuke came back from his 'mission' to the forest's of Konoha.

* * *

**-Five Hour's Earlier-**

_Sasuke looked at Havoc with a slight scowl "This is what you're going to do Novak" He folded his arm's across his chest knowing full well what Havoc was going to do "You're going to infiltrate the leaf villiage under an ANBU allias understood?" He said sternly._

_Havoc smiled intently at Sasuke uchiha "So, tell me what name will I go by? will I wear a mask?" He was intrigued with the younger man's idea's now._

_Sasuke turned to look out of the cave "The mask you will wear is in that box along with you're wardrobe" The Uchiha said in a stern voice looking back at Havoc._

_Havoc Novak grinned devilishly looking at Sasuke "Ah indeed a generous offer" He grinned moving to the box opening it "As for Name.. Flip it'll have to be" Havoc said looking at the outfit._

_Sasuke turn's to face the slightly older man "Flip? That name obviously will make them confused but nonetheless they'll accept it" He said confidently to the man._

_Havoc grin's more cheekily "What do I do upon infiltration my dear, Raven haired brother" He asked sounding rather cocky in his persistant questioning._

_Sasuke clenches his fist "I know that Sakura an Jin like eachother, It's a matter of time she cheat's on me with him" He snap's up looking at Havoc grinning long and hard._

_Havoc look's at Uchiha tilting his head "Aww how sweet of you getting Jealous of Our little nuisance" He slyly grinned at his new employer before sharpening his blade._

_Sasuke shout's at him to shut up before regaining composure "Not Jealously, No this can be our advantage you idiot, Sakura is his weak spot" Sasuke said rather intently._

_Havoc getting Sasuke's point look's at Sasuke intrigued "You propose I kill Sakura?" He said to the raven haired boy without a single care in the world._

_Sasuke walk's toward Havoc putting a hand on his shoulder "Not kill her, persuade her to break Jin's heart" He grin's sadistically at Havoc looking like a Vulture waiting for it's prey to fall._

_Havoc grin's at Sasuke looking him dead in the eye's "An If I can't, then what?" He questioned without much thought._

_Sasuke leaned to Havoc cold pale ear patting his shoulder "If you can't persuade her then Kill her" He said sounding cold an uncaring if Sakura died or not._

_Havoc liking the sound's of that turned to put his blade in it's holster before looking at Sasuke "I think her death can be arranged quicker" He smirk's at his employer who shared another quick grin with him._

* * *

Jin awoke from slumber on the couch, He had allowed Sakura to sleep in his bed like a perfect gentlemen should. Sakura looked so gorgeous lying in his bed just inside his bedroom.

He took his eye's off her feeling like a pervert for looking at her sleeping form in the way he was examining her. Many would call him a pervert just for letting her stay all night in his apartment.

After everything he'd been through in the last month it wasn't surprising that he enjoyed Sakura Haruno's company. His apartment seemed more homey and lively with the pinkette in his bedroom.

Sure people could get the wrong idea about her sleeping in his bed but, He didn't care to be honest. She chose to stay over and Sleep with him. It wasn't like he was forcing the kunoichi to Sleep over anyway's.

He went to his kitchen to make a midnight snack. Ususally he woke up at five am in the morning but this was a special occasion. He was going to make breakfast for the both of them when it hit five.

It was quiet at this time of night everything seemed warm and cool. Not a sound was heard beside's his breathing and her soft snore's which he'd taken as a good sign she was enjoying her sleep.

It wasn't always that a girl slept at his apartment but, This night brought something special to him. It brought Sakura-chan to his door an that left a tingling feeling linger in his stomach ever since.

Sakura slept soundly almost as if she'd alway's belonged in his apartment. He knew that just by her peaceful snore's that left him speechless to his very core.

She was the only one who fully understood his pain much like Naruto. But, she was the first to find out what lingered deep within his body an Didn't shun him.

Was a good Feeling to know that Sakura-chan didn't hate him for the thing that lived inside him. Never had he known that love was coursing through his vein's til he met her.

Jiraiya had told him that one day he'd meet his soul mate under unlikely circumstance's and Now that Jin thought about it, He realized that Geezer was right all along.

It'd been a long time since Hayabusa thought of his master's words. Basically Jin had assumed it was a pervert's mind talking to him an not a romantic. Jiraiya truly was amazing in Jin's eyes.

Sakura rolled onto her side casually opening her eye's just to make sure Jin was still there. She noticed he too was staring back at her causing her to feel warm inside.

She found him handsome under the moonlit night that illuminated from his window. There were many thing's going through her mind watching him. She knew he liked her when she first saw him.

She too, Had feeling's for him. She even hinted at her feeling's for him when she first met him and tried to keep them hidden because they had confused her an made her doubt her own emotion's.

Jin scanned Sakura-chan's form noting how beautiful she had become just from the moon's ray's illuminating her heavenly form. She alway's seemed to take his breath away no matter what she wore or did.

Sakura was wearing a t-shirt Jin had given her to sleep in, It was form fitting much to her liking. But, It smelled of Hayabusa's scent that made her happy deep down.

Jin had tried not looking under her shirt that night before she went to be. He knew she only had on a pair of Pantie's underneath and he'd feel like a pervert if he even caught a glimpse of what was underneath.

* * *

Havoc planned to kill Sakura once she was alone an away from that idiot. He sat there on the horizontal building watching Sakura through the window remarking how easily he could kill her if not for jin being near her.

Havoc knew what had to be done in order to draw out Jin's demon. In order to kill Jin, It was vital to unleash the dragon from within his very body. That was what Sasuke had told him back at his lair high above fire country.

Once the dragon was unleashed the entire village would forever acknowledge Jin as a monster. Sasuke couldn't stand a world where someone like Hayabusa could easily defeat him.

Unlike those who witnessed the clash between Naruto, Jin, and Sasuke himself. Sasuke knew who was really responsible for his capture and it was Hayabusa.

Something about his Chakra alarmed Sasuke. Havoc didn't blame Sasuke because Jin's chakra was dangerous once the monster was seeking through. He admired Uchiha's plan to some degree.

If Sakura died it would set the stage for the demon to take over once and for all. Upon Jin's death everyone all over the world would ignore that the Hayabusa's even existed in the land of Shinobi.

Everything was perfect according to Havoc's calculations. Novak didn't care about the hardship's Hayabusa went through all his life, Infact Havoc took pleasure in knowing that Jin was weak beneath the surface.

It was mere coincidence that He found love in this pathetic village. Love was a funny emotion to Havoc, It made people weak in the situation that their loved one could possibly die.

Laughing under his breath Havoc looked at Sakura 'The girl will lead to his ultimate demise such a pity' He thought to himself in a sadistic manner.

One need only look at Past Shinobi to learn that Love was the downfall of So many strong and Fierce warrior's 'You have no chance anymore boy' He thought with a hiss pulling out his sword.

Havoc awaited for Jin to leave the girl's side, seeing that as his only time to strike. Hayabusa was stronger then Sasuke knew, Havoc knew this because he witnessed the brat's full power over six year's ago when Jin was only thirteen which was a feat in itself.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Jin hayabuse, Thirteen Year's old, Run's down the road away from his kidnapper's who were clad in black cloak's and silver mask's. He feared them mistaking them for the symbol of death because of so many's words of hatred.

The figure's all ran after Hayabusa, They split up looking all over the villiage for the child. Their goal was simple(Kidnap the brat and bring him to their village where he'd become a Weapon) That was part of their plan.

Jin hid inside an alleyway inside the darkness breathing heavily 'I-I can't die here' He thought frantically looking out from behind the ally wall he searches the street's for his chaser's clad in mystery.

It saddened him an hurt him too know he was going to die, He'd known for a long time his village wanted him dead but he forgave them. But, this time he was going to die an no one would care.

His parent's were away just like always an he'd die alone because of these selfish people. His heart was breaking and beating faster and faster.

Thump-Thump he heard from his chest, He was too young to die but He alway's knew he'd die that way. It wasn't hard to realize that so many wanted him dead after all so many were so willing to torture him when he was only eight year's old an now that he was thirteen they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He hadn't found out why they hated him exactly. He could only assume what his old mentor told him back then was true of the villages real hate being directed toward Hakushi but Jin being the easy target ended up being the blunt of their attacks.

His line of Thought is broken when one of the masked shinobi's fall behind him causing him to dodge a kick to the face. He glare's at the masked man "What do you want from me!" He shout's in anger at the figure before getting punched in the stomach.

The figure grin's from behind his mask remaining silent the whole time circling the brat with out a single word escaping his lip's because he knew this was going to be an easy capture.

Jin hold's his stomach, Wincing in pain he look's up through blonde bang's at the masked figure "I-I-" He said before stopping in his track's, He knew no one cared about him so it'd make no difference what the figure did to him.

The figure watched his victim wince in pain before jumping up sending a kick straight toward the child's skull uncaring of how small the boy was.

Jin quickly look's up blocking the kick to his head, Gaining courage he furiously drive's his foot into the figure's kneecap causing the man in black to fall creating an opening for Jin to escape. Jin run's out of the Alleyway deciding he wasn't going to die at their hand's he was going to fight to live.

Hayabusa ran pass accusing eye's that stared at him along his way. The path unyielding to the young man's cries, he refused to die an wasn't going to give these figures a chance to kill him.

He ran toward the village gate sliding around the gate as One masked man threw a kunai at him. It cut's Jin's face sending blood down his cheek but he merely winced unflinching to the pain that engulfed his cheek.

The figure run's up on Jin as Jin turn's blocking a punch kicking the figure in the stomach hard then punching him in the face before running down the hill away from the village he loved.

The masked figure's were waiting for him at the bottom of the hill. The figure he'd punched kick's Jin down the hill sending him down the hill in a heap. The figure's all stared at the bratty thirteen year old child with amusement.

Jin look's up at the surrounding figure's clad in black save for the silver mask's they wore. He was cut an bruised from head to toe after falling down the hill an hitting a tree stump.

Havoc clad in black step's forward looking at Jin "Pathetic. And to think we were going to kidnap a mince meat like you" Havoc was in no mood for game's this brat should have already been kidnapped instead of leading them on a goose chase.

Hayabusa hear's the mans sinister tone an Immediately draw's out a kunai staring at him "I will not die by the likes of you!" Jin glare's furiously a slight red tint over comes his crystals.

Havoc notices the slight change in the boy's attitude inquires about it "What has made you so bold now? Do you truly fear death as much" He grin's sinisterly behind the mask.

Jin glare's furiously at the masked man who spoke to him "I will not die! I have to become the leader of my clan so that everyone has to acknowledge my existence!" He shout's at the masked man.

Havoc tilt's his head furrowing his brow from behind the mask he wore "A silly dream has made you bold?" He ask's curious as to what the hell this kid was talking about.

Hayabusa clenches the Kunai tighter "I will be acknowledge for who I am an No one will ever look down on me!" He say's before speedily hitting Havoc in the stomach causing the elder gentlemen to momentarily clutch his stomach.

The other masked men came to Havoc's aid all of them attacking Hayabusa at once but to no avail. Havoc finally regain's his breath before kicking Jin so hard in the neck it literally makes a snapping sound without breaking it.

Jin fall's to the ground staring at the men holding his neck "I can not die" He say's before standing up breathing heavily "You all want to kill me but that's too bad because I plan to live longer" He glare's before doing handsign's "Ninja art: Earth shattering volcano!" the ground open's beneath the masked figure's exploding into a million pieces causing all figure's to go flying everywhere.

Havoc having seen it coming had jumped off to the side clinging onto a near by tree, He was impressed that the brat could actually master a technique like that. Novak had no intention to lose.

Jin glare's at Havoc who was removing the mask he wore to reveal his face to the boy "Who are you!" Jin demanded the silver haired man to speak.

Havoc grin's sadistically at The teenager "Who I am is of no importance" He draw's his blade from it's holster looking Jin in the eye's "All I require is you're last dieing breath!" He run's at Jin swinging the sword toward the teen.

Jin seeing the blade coming down toward him, roll's out of the way punching Havoc in the stomach causing the elder man to cough blood up "I-I will not die by you or you're men!" He jump's kicking Havoc in the face hard sending Havoc again a tree.

Havoc grin's at the boy's persistence to live an that his punches were a lot stronger then he thought "Tell me-" He start's lifting himself off the tree as blood dripped down his chin in tiny bead's "When did you get this strong child? a child of you're stature shouldn't have this kind of strength" Havoc glared wildly.

Hayabusa couldn't understand the man before him, Why does everyone keep underestimating him? He was far stronger then that! He run's at Havoc doing hand sign's faster then Havoc could see "Raging Jiu kwan no jutsu!" He shout's as Havoc look's up fast dodging a furious Shuriken that multiplied into one-hundred shuriken caught a blaze of fire an formed into a giant whirlwind of Flames.

Jin glares at Havoc without hesitation "Why do you people hate me? You're all the same..." He said breathing heavily breifly looking down before looking up to find Havoc was gone. Realizing Havoc was gone he look's up fast getting stabbed through the chest by Havoc who had tricked him "Farewell boy" Havoc said grinning in his face.

As Jin is stabbed through the chest his eye's open wide coughing blood, Blood trickles down his Lip's causing his body to go limp. He listened to Havoc's word's 'Farewell boy' He heard as he fought the temptation of going to sleep. Deeply hurt by Havoc's words an the realization he was going to die here.

'**Get up!**' Is what Jin heard before letting his head fall slightly, Was that voice someone who cared for his well being? He hadn't realized someone else was there among them. He'd been fighting to live for so long that he'd forgotten the world around him.

'**Get up now kid! If you die I'll die!**' A thud of Jin's heart began to echo through Jin's ears. Was someone really saying they'd die with him if he died? It all seemed like a dream because no one truly cared about him.

'**I will give you my Chakra**' The voice said to Jin now sounding more demonic then it had sounded before. A hue of red began to spew from Jin's body.

Havoc realizing something was wrong began to back up leaving his sword in the brat's chest "What's wrong with you-" He said before his eye's widened feeling the air around him become thicker then anything he'd ever felt before, There was red smoke surrounding the entire area which caused Havoc to show momentary fear as he looked around for the boy.

The air felt as if it was driving it's full force down upon his shoulder's, The ground was shaking violently beneath Havoc's feet causing him to realize this was it the awakening of the Demon. He was afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to see the demon for what it was everything was freightening now that the ground had opened like hell beneath his feet.

Among the smoke was a Dragon like cloud hovering above the entire area like a devil waiting to pounce on the unsuspecting soul's that were around them. Havoc scanned the smoke covering his face to protect his eye's from the debris that flew at his face. His eye's widened when he laid eye's upon the brat.

Jin was now covered in a thick red chakra coating that covered his entire form. There were four arm like protrusion's from his sides, and tail's that resembled Snake like appendages protruding from his back. His eye's were a furious crimson red with a yellow pupil inside causing Havoc to show fear when he saw it. The claws that now replaced Jin's hands left Havoc in fear of the boy now more so then before.

**-FlashBack Ends-**

* * *

Havoc cringed at the memory of what he saw of Jin back then. Novak stood up looking at Sakura from the windows positioning, If he was right about this it'd give him a chance to kill her before Jin even realizes what's happening.

Just then a cracking sound emmitted behind Havoc as Havoc turn's to look at the figure. The figure was none other then Might Gai standing with a smug grin plastered on his face. Havoc glared at the man "The leaf villages lap dog has decided to dwindle in my business" He stared long an hard into Gai's eyes.

Might gai chuckles grinning widely "Dwindling! Oh how the flames of youth have come up with such mediocre way's of talking to me!" He grin's his teeth sparkling in the moonlight. Gai was no fool when it came to ANBU staking out around Konoha but, This ANBU gave off a chilling prescence.

Havoc turn's to look back at the window realizing Sakura was no longer in the bed he clenches his fist tightly "Look what you've done, I took my eye off Sakura Haruno you fool" He said sounding irritated by Gai's prescence.

Gai crosses his arms "Why are you spying on two very youthful flames!" Gai shouted without hesitation feeling as though the Anbu standing before him had other ideas.

Havoc smirked looking at him from behind his mask "My name is Flip an I was assigned by that big bossom'd bimbo to watch over her apprentice an Hayabusa" He calmly stated tilting his head expecting the green beast to fall for his lie.

Gai grinned not falling for the ANBU member's lie "I get the feeling you're not of the Fouth division ANBU sqaud" He said before putting on a more serious expression getting into a fighting stance prepared to beat this ANBU clad wearing figure.

Havoc gets into a fighting stance head tilted "Idiot why would you attack a ANBU? I am a member of the fourth division!" He glares heavily into Gai's eye's. Before long Gai came at Havoc punching an kicking him causing Havoc to put up a more defenseive stragedy blocking the kick's an punches noting how fast Gai was in Taijutsu.

Havoc is hit hard by a kick from Gai knocking him down as Gai leap's into the air coming down with a stomp to Havoc's chest only for Havoc to poof into smoke revealing that it was log Gai had hit. Just then Havoc hits Gai-sensei in his pressure point rendering him unconscious to avoid killing him.

Havoc kneel's over Gai "You fool my cover would have been blown if I fought you, That's why i've knocked you out" Havoc said tieing Gai up an leaving him infront of a chimney for people to find in the morning before he looks back at Jin's apartment.

There was something wrong because Sakura wasn't in the bed which left no opening's for Havocs plan to come through. Havoc glared at the unconscious Gai 'This fool has prevented my plan from succeeding now I have to wait for her to be alone' He thought to himself before standing.

It'd have to be tomorrow when he'd kill the girl but for now Havoc would go back into the shadows waiting for his moment to strike a blow to Jin's Heart.

* * *

Sakura sit beside Jin looking at him, They'd been silent ever since she came into the livingroom. It did make her smile when she'd catch him looking at her from the corner of his beautiful blue eyes. It was peaceful just to know he wasn't angry with her for not making a proper decision earlier.

Yes they had kissed back at the Dango Restaurant but They weren't official yet. Not until Sakura made her decision, She'd been falling for Jin since he arrived in Konoha two months ago. It didn't matter if She only met him those two months because he allowed her in an allowed her to get to see thing's about him she couldn't possibly believe.

Some how he found a way to show her his pain without uttering a single word. She'd even allowed him to get to know her even though she stayed away from him for week's on end due to Sasukes warning of Leaving her.

Sakura knew what she wanted, She thought she wanted Sasuke but something about him opened her eyes to the truth about him. He'd abuse her over friendship or because of his hatred for someone else. Jin had some how Found his way into her heart which caused her to smile absentmindly at the young man who sat before her on the couch.

Hayabusa noticed Sakura smiling at him an without saying a word he smiled back at her with a warm expression making its way to his features before he wrapped his arm's around her an hugged her close to his body whisperly lowly into her ear "Thank You.." He said softly into her ear sending shiver's up her spine.

Haruno Sakura knew what she wanted now, It was obvious that Jin also felt the same way about her. She smiled before softly asking "I-Will you B-B-Be with me?" She asked softly looking into his crystal eyes awaiting the hopeful answer she looked for.

Hayabusa taken by surprise at Sakura's question before his lip's curved into a warm smile "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" He asked before leaning in to place his forehead again her forehead "Sakura-chan, I want to be with you- I have alway's wanted to be with you since I met you" He smiled at her shocked expression before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Sakura watched Jin pull back looking into his eyes before caressing his cheek softly "I-I didn't realize what I felt for you til now" She said ashamed of her past action's regarding Sasuke Uchiha an how foolish it was to believe he'd change for her.

Hayabusa looked into her emeralds "Would you love me even if I no longer was me?" He asked in desperation needing to know the answer he seeked from his now girlfriend.

Sakura smiled softly looking back into his crystals "I will love you always Hayabusa, You're not a monster" She said causing him to smile wide like a goofball before hugging her close to him. She was happy just to know he loved her alot an would protect her from any harm that comes toward her.

Jin snuggled Sakura close to him happy an relieved to know she didn't veiw him as the monster. Jin kissed her lips softly before looking into her eyes whispering sweet loving's into her ear before long Sakura found herself fast asleep in Jins Strong arms.

* * *

The next day was filled with love between Hayabusa and Sakura Haruno, Which caused many villagers to stop an wonder what was going on with the two of them. Most villagers assumed Hayabusa was trying to woo the girl from the last Uchiha but had no idea that She had left Sasuke last night.

Most just assumed it was a mutual bond between the blonde with red bang's and the pinkette. Naruto was the only one who they let know what happened between them earlier that morning. Uzumaki took pride in knowing that his friends could allow him to know before most everyone else in the village.

Other's, Namely Rock Lee, Looked Jealous at the blonde boy who laughed along with Sakura-chan. It was as if the whole village didn't exist between the two shinobi that casually strolled along the street leading toward the training grounds.

Hayabusa was enjoying his and Sakura's first date. It was exciting to eat out with her and just casually enjoy taking in the sight's around Konoha without a care in the world. For the first time in Jins life he realized that he was happy and could forget his troubles.

Sakura was happy that she could go on their first official date together without rushing things. It was always nice to dine out an talk to eachother without caring what Others would think about them as a couple.

It was beginning to hit noon when they made it to the training grounds. Havoc had been watching them ever since they left the apartment, He'd Avoided the patrol that was out looking for a suspicious ANBU member.

Havoc was analyzing Sakura Haruno's expression disgusted by her feelings for the boy. Novak didn't quite like the idea of an existing love nor did he comprehend that emotion to its fullest detail.

Hayabusa took Sakura's hand helping her sit down before he sat beside her allowing her head to lay upon his shoulder. A few year's ago if you had told Jin he'd have found his love in a unknown village he might scoff at you but not now.

Hayabusa intertwined his fingers inside her finger's looking out at Konoha "I'm Glad you-You chose me" He said in content with his happyness.

Havoc makes a disgusted face hearing the brat say that to her as he pull's out a kunai from his pouch "Not for long you fucking moron!" He slings the Kunai at Sakura causing Jin to cover her as he's stabbed through the shoulder by the Kunai he looks around for the assailant. His left shoulder began to drip pool's of blood down his arm making Sakura take action.

Sakura look's at Jin "You're badly hurt I need to heal it" She said calmly before watching another Kunai come straight at her face, She was shocked when Jin caught the Kunai in his hand looking at the area it was thrown from "There!" She shouted pointing at the bushes.

Havoc roll's out of the bushes just as Jin slings the Kunai straight at him cutting Havoc's cheek. Jin sit's Sakura aside holding his shoulder "Stay here an don't move hes aiming for you" Jin turns doing hand sign's "Ninja art: Kin no sen jutsu!" The ground around Havoc form's a cage as wooden bolt's begin to circle around Havoc causing a Sadistic laugh from Havoc "Fool! this is you're fathers technique you can't simply take control!" Havoc shout's running at Jin.

Havoc does handsigns dodging the caged bolt's "Yeuya tensai no jutsu!" He shouts as his hand forms a earth seal on his hand's lifting the earth around Sakura. Jin turn's quickly toward Sakura who punches the rock's just as they come toward her leaving him surprised and Admiring of her strength. Havoc run's up before Jin can react stabbing him through the stomach as Jin spit's blood in Havoc's face, Sakura scream's upon seeing Jin impaled.

Jin fall's to his knee's blood runs down his stomach area leaving crimson trail's all the way toward the ground. Havoc stood looking at Sakura with a sadistic smirked "Heh, it's a pity" He slowly walked toward Sakura Haruno grinning "Do you want to join him? Death is inevitable" He grins wider like a shark. Naruto had heard Sakura's scream's running toward the training grounds a million thought's running through his head.

Sakura get's angry with Havoc for stabbing Jin "_Shānnarō!_" She shouts before punching the ground causing Havoc to be thrown a few feet. He poofs away revealing a log an appear's behind her with a kunai pointing at her back he hold's her by the hair causing her to yelp in pain "mistake number one don't trust your eye's girl" He said looking at Jin with no remorse.

Naruto continues running toward the training grounds needing to frantically protect Sakura-chan. Havoc grin pulling on Sakura's hair looking at Jin "Funny how you wanted to protect her an ended up paying in the end" Havoc said poking Sakura's back with the kunai. Jin looked down at his stomach that bled heavily "I should have known you'd attack her to get to me" Jin said calmly.

Havoc grinned as a shadow clone of himself stabs Jin through the heart, Jin fall's down on his back "Sh-Shadows-" He said looking up seeing Tears stream down Sakura's cheeks "Don't worry-I'll die h-" Suddenly his heart thud's.

'**No boy you're not going to die**' A voice says from inside Jin. Jin look's at Sakura seeing the fear in her eyes at knowing he was going to die '**I'll give you my Chakra boy, but you will not defy me**' the voice said menacingly toward Hayabusa.

Sakura looks shocked when she sees Jins blue eyes turn red "W-Whats going on" She said, this reminded her of Naruto being possessed by the Kyuubi. Sakuras eyes widen as a thick amount of red Chakra oozes from Hayabusa's body, she could hear Havoc grinning widely "I thought by killing you he'd change but Hes falling into the trapt conviently!" Havoc shout's as Sakura elbows Havoc in the stomach knocking him back four meter's.

Jin began to change his hair spiked up more then usual the teeth he bared began to grow causing blood to trickle down his lip's. The chakra began to cover him as a cloud of red smoke thickened around everyone.

Naruto stop's feeling the air around him thicken as if a monstrous Chakra had been unleashed "W-Why?" His eyes widen in realization before running toward the area the smoke was. Sakura's tears fell more witnessing the change in Jin "Why did you do this?" She stares at Havoc who just grinned at her in anticipation of Jin's change.

Soon a heavy reddened chakra covered Jin resembling a miniture Four Armed Dragon Demon causing fear to hit Havoc as soon as he realized this was different from before. Sakura arm reaches for her mouth, Her eyes widened at Jins change resembling a Kyuubi.

Naruto stop's to a hault his eyes wide looking at the now Kyuubi'd Jin Hayabusa in fear "J-Jin!" He run's toward where Sakura is to protect her just in case Jin attacks her. Sakura sees Naruto before hugging him close avoiding looking at the Kyuubi'd Jin "W-We have to save him" Sakura said hysterically.

Havoc grinned more devilishly at the pair of ninja's "There is no Saving him now, The Jin you knew is gone forever" He grinned wider hearing The Kyuubi roar loudly before looking at Sakura "Say goodbye to him because thats the last he'll be seen!" Havoc screamed.

Sakura look's toward the Four armed Kyuubi Jin in horror as It roared loudly.

* * *

**Author's notes:** This chapter took longer then the other three. I have to tell you I was confused on how to introduce the Kyuubi version of Hayabusas Demon near the end. But, I enjoyed his flashback and SakuBusa finally began only to suffer a problem. What will Happen Chapter Five?

**Second note:** I wanted to make Sakura stay strong, while at same time giving her an indepth confusion of feeling's. That's why it took longer to get Sakubusa together because I didn't want to rush it. Love shouldn't be rushed so I kept them apart while tricking few of a SasuSaku pairing.


	5. Rivalry taken to a new level!

**A/N**: Heres chapter Five. I believe you'll love this one as we again delve deeper into the main characters past.

**OC**: Hayabusa Jin, Havoc Novak

**Pairing**: SakuBusa.

* * *

Kyuubi Jin roar's loudly causing panic In Sakura's heart. Naruto look's on in horror at the now miniture looking Dragon that stood before them, It was taller then expected. It was red with black streak's surrounding it's whole body. Naruto didn't have time to reflect on the kyuubi because Sasuke Uchiha jumped down infront of Sakura staring at the demon formed Jin.

Sakura's eyes widen more "Sasuke-kun!" She shouts angry to see him, She stop's when Sasuke gives no answer. Sakura look's back at Kyuubi'd Jin in fear that hes gone forever as Naruto look's at her "Sakura-chan get away from here!" Naruto commands before turning back to Jin, It wouldn't be long before the whole village came running to attack Jin.

Sasuke smirk's at the Dobe then look's back at Sakura "Go on.. Leave" He said coldly to her before looking at Kyubbi'd Jin. This is what he wanted was a fight with the true power that lied within Jin, the uncontrollable Dragon that lurked inside his body. Sasuke wanted this fight to kill Jin an make him a forgotten shinobi in the leafs mind.

Sakura stood shaily staring at Kyuubi Jin who stood looking at them all just staring with an empty look to it's cold white eyes. Tears were flowing freely down her cheek's as Havoc grinned behind her "The boy Is gone leaving only the monster" Havoc said snorting ready to see the turn of events that Sasuke had planned.

Sasuke grin's "Come on!" He reers back "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" **He shouts before firing a huge fire ball from his mouth toward Kyuubi Jin as Kyuubi vanished quickly hitting Sasuke so hard they crash all the way through the training grounds outside of the villiage leaving behind a gapping hole that went from the training grounds through the konoha wall all the way into the road that was to enter Konoha.

The resulting speed of the kyuubi caused it's tail to hit Sakura before she could escape, Naruto leaps catching her as he looks down the long hole that was made by the Demon "H-" Havoc cut's Naruto off "Hes no longer the Jin you knew" Havoc said with a hint of glee behind his voice.

Sasuke stood up to look at the Kyuubi after being driven down a path that ripped his shirt off leaving many bruises along his back an chest. Uchiha knew that Jin was powerful in this form, There was no time to waist. Sasuke smirked "Hn" Was all he said as he watched the Demon stare at him before driving its arm into the ground. Sasuke jumps back as a arm comes out of no where from the ground but a second one comes from behind him knocking him across the feild into a tree.

Sasuke gets back up noting how smart a Kyuubi can be at a time like this. He cranks his neck side to side "Tsk.." He draws his katana looking at The Kyuubi "Pitiful.." He runs up toward the Kyuubi as it reers back preparing for another attack, Sasuke jumps over its head stabbing it through the back but notices that It has no effect on the kyuubi because of it's thick chakra.

Sasuke smirk's withdrawing his Katana "Impressive.." He activates his mangekyo sharingan trying to use his genjutsu on the demon only for it to fail leaving him with no choice but to activate Susano'o "Susanoo!" Susanoo surrounds Sasuke awaiting the Kyuubis attack.

The Kyuubi Jin stares at Sasuke Uchiha as thousands of Chakra particles fill the air around them. Sasukes taken back by the sudden appearence of Chakra particles "C-Chakra?" His eyes follow the 5 tail's of the Kyuubi and it's Arm's as the Chakra begins to build into its tails as it swallows the ball, Sasuke laughs at it "How do you expect to kill me if you can't move?" Sasuke grins seeing his chance.

Kyuubi Jin puff's up as soon as he swallows the ball causing Sasuke to take defensive stance "If that thing It's me i'm done for, Thankfully I have Susanoo on hand to take the full force" Sasuke mummbled to himself prepared for the attack. The kyuubi reered back causing it's tail's to shoot upward an curve pointing at Sasuke before blasting the huge tailed beast bomb at Sasuke.

Sakura who had awaken covers her face hearing a loud explosion, Debris was hitting her an Naruto hard. Havoc grinned off to the side "Poor child, No wonder Hakushi-san held hatred for him deep down" Havoc says remorseless, Sakura eyes shoot up at Havoc upon hearing this "W-what do you mean? Hakushi loved hi-" Shes interrupted by Havoc who laugh's "You didn't know? Hakushi was the real reason behind the villages resentment of his son" He said hissingly.

Sakura an Naruto look shocked as Havoc continues "Sasukes Susanoo saved him from the blast" He said looking out toward the forest where the monster an sociopath fought "Hakushi always knew Jin was a burden to his village" Havoc says looking at Sakura "To be Honest- Hakushi always put a facade up around others" He grinned at the thought.

Sakura looked down upon hearing Novak's words 'Hakushi-' Shes broken from her thoughts when she hears the roar of the Kyuubi watching as Konoha Shinobi rush out toward the havoc that was being caused by the fight. Realizing that they would attack Jin, She pushes away from Naruto running away from the two running out toward the outer wall.

Sasuke grin's as Susanoo had protected him from the blast he runs at Kyuubi Jin, His hand building electricity in it "Chidori!" He screams raming his fist into Kyuubi Jins chest causing the latter to be shoved horrendously hard through a bunch of trees before Sasuke lept up "Chidori Needles!" He throws his hand down as many needle like swords crash down upon Kyuubi Jin leaving the area completely covered in smoke.

Sasuke lands on his feet breathing heavily from using too much chakra to create the chidori needles as he watches many konoha shinobi's stop ahead looking down at the crater caused by Kyuubi Jin falling inside. They were wondering if _It_ was dead an Relieved to find Sasuke standing tall. Sasuke grinned not bothering to confirm the demons death, Holding his chest a bit he stands tall.

Sakura continued running toward them seeing every shinobi standing among the smoke filled area, Her worst fear started creeping up on her as she stops looking an seeing Kakashi-sensei leaning again a tree. She runs over to her sensei quickly tears began welling up in her eyes "Sensei what happened? is Jin okay!" She pleads grasping the elder jounins arm.

Kakashi was still recovering his mangekyo sharingan, He breathed in some before exhaling an turning his curious eyes to Sakura "T-That was Hayabusa?" He asked almost hesitant for the answer. Sakuras eyes widened some "T-That was him sensei" She said looking toward everyone. Tsunade carefully but slowly stepped toward the crater looking down at the Kyuubi Jin who appeared to be Dead before looking up at Sasuke in disbelief.

Naruto appeared beside Sai who stood motionless eyes on the Kyuubi "H.." Naruto put a hand on Sais shoulder looking down at the Kyuubi. Naruto considered Jin a close friend an Ally even though their meeting was breif an short. To see Jin this way wrentched inside his heart as he closed his eyes. Shikamaru noticed Narutos strained expression as he placed a hand on Narutos shoulder.

Sasuke smirks but his smirk stop's when he sees the Kyuubi move slowly "Impossible I hit you fatally with the Chidori" Every shinobi jumps back upon seeing movement. Tsunade yell's to everyone to stand back as Kyuubi Jin roar's hitting Tsunade with one of his tail's knocking her out as Sakura yell's to her "Lady Tsunade!" She says as she run's over catching her in her arms.

Kyuubi Jin shoots up from the crator as Sasuke look's up quickly the Kyuubi spews a fireball of it's own from its mouth. Sasuke dodged the attack only to be hit by the Kyuubi when it reappeared behind him quickly. Sasuke hits the ground hard drawing his Katana "You're starting to annoy me!" He screams before running up on the Kyuubi his katana now covered in lightning "Take this!" He rams the katana into the Kyuubis chest causing a jolt of lightning to spew all over the Kyuubis body but the Kyuubi punches Sasuke sending him up then hits him with two more arms knocking him back an fourth before slamming him into the ground.

Sasuke cough's blood as it trickles down his lip's, He staggers to his feet his outfit completely tattered by the hits "Everybody stay out of this, this is my fight" He shouts to them upon seeing them getting ready to attack.

Sakura was sobbing silently after watching the Kyuubi pummel Sasuke-kun half to death "Stop it! Please stop it this isn't like you! please come back to us!" She lays Tsunade down running toward Jin. Captain Yamoto quickly does a handsign "Sakura wait!" He shouts as Many tees come from the ground traping her arms and legs to prevent her from getting to close to the Kyuubi.

Sakura was struggling to get out of Yamato's Jutsu but it was no use. She was hurting inside that two of her team-mates had demons that wanted control of their bodys. Naruto maybe able to control Kurama but, Jin isn't in control of this thing, this monster that dwells within his body. That hurt her to know Jin be lost forever "Wake up!" She screams toward the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi turns toward Sakura eyes widened as a reflection enters Sakuras emeralds "Please wake up!" Sasuke runs at the Kyuubi grateful for Sakura's Distraction. Havoc watching from a tree grins delightfully at the turn of events.

Sakura screams when Sasuke impales his Katana through the Kyuubis back, Not realizing its chakra prevented the sword from entering its body. Sakura looks at the Kyuubi she could of sworn a sad expression crossed its all red features "P-Please come back.." Her lip's pursed as her eyes filled with water beginning to cry harder believeing Jin to be gone forever.

* * *

**-Inside the Kyuubis mind-**

Jin laid in a body of Darkened yellowish water, Floating above it in a silent room of blackness. Hayabusa could hear someone calling for him "Whose there.." He said silently, his crystals darkened with no emotion. He heard the voice sobbing but couldn't make out the words it spoke.

He float softly through the stream listening to muffled pleading of the girl. He smiled softly closing his eyes "A voice... A voice so heavenly.. Calling me" He said but couldn't understand the voices pleas. It was silent again in the room all but dripping water could be heard.

Jin loved the voice that called to him, It made him feel warm when everything was so cold. His heart made a thud when the pleading voice broke into silent sobs beckoning him to come back. He didn't know who the _voice_ belong to, all He knew was that it cared about him. His heart raced a little before he laid his head further back in the stream.

The quietness returned to the room, He could no longer hear the voice. Deep down he wanted it to continue because he felt lonely in this room that seemed never ending. He then heard the voice scream wake up, Caausing his heart to thud faster.

Jin lifted up, His mind blurry confused as to who he was "I have to go back?" He mummbled to himself before standing. He staggered back seeing a bright light up ahead almost as if Angelic arms were wanting him to come to them. Calling for him to embrace them with the love an warmth he had.

Jin takes off running toward the light hearing the voice get louder an more hearable 'Come back to me, To us!' He smiles yelling back to it "I'd like nothing more then to return to the heavenly voice that guides my being!" He shouts before being engulfed in the light.

* * *

Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably believeing her words wouldn't get through to him. Yamato was trying to think up plan realizing he couldn't save Jin if Jin wasn't wearing the necklass Naruto was wearing "Damn It!" He shouts, His eyes widen all of a sudden as The kyuubi began to roar a light began to emmit from inside it.

Sakuras eyes widen seeing the light, Sasuke jumps back landing on one knee covering his face "What is this? This is a new sensation" He says to himself. The kyuubis red Chakra began to fade as Kakashi-sensei perked up from the tree grinning at what he was seeing "well I'll be he heard her" Kakashi said to himself looking at Sakura.

Jin screams as the Kyuubis Chakra leaves his body leaving him badly burned to the point he was covered in skinless blood before falling down. Jin looks up some to the people that had gathered watching their accusing eyes look him over as he bled on the grass. Sasuke Uchiha prepares to kill Jin but Sakura quickly runs up punching the Last Uchiha in the face without him being fast enough to block it.

Sasukes sent crashing again a tree as Sakura kneels down feeling Jin's burned flesh looking into his eyes just before he closes them, she builds chakra in her hands beginning to heal him even though it'd take a long time. Kakashi watched Sakuras determination then walked limply toward the Hokage kneeling down picking her up "Sakura while you heal him i'll take Lady Tsunade to the hospital" He said with a smile under his mask.

Sakura nods to Kakashi-sensei as she continues to heal Jin. Naruto watched her then looks up at Sasuke who began to stand again "Sasuke, Whats your problem?" He walks past Sakura-chan his fist balled up. Havoc was pissed off that the plan failed "What!? impossible! The demon failed?" Havoc said in disbelief before retreating into the shadows.

The crowd of Shinobis look on in amazement, Some looked on accusingly as they didn't trust Jin nor Loved the idea of a monster being in the village. Now that they were able to see the real Monster, They feared Hayabusa.

Sakura watched as Jin's skin was slowly reforming over his bare flesh, To see him like that reminded her of Narutos Suffering from the Kyuubis effects. Naruto places his hand on Sakuras shoulder to calm her nerves "He'll be okay, yeah?" He said reassuringly to the Kunoichi. Jin groaned in tremendous agony that left him unable to move his body.

Sakura watched healing Jin more but noting that the skin was healing at a faster rate then her medical jutsu could heal a normal being. This astounded an Frightened her at the same time. She learned of Jins hardships the hard way and it saddened her because he ment the world to her now. He wasn't just a team mate-He was the man that stole her heart from Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura hadn't noticed yet til Jin placed a hand over her hand, She looked up into those crystal blue eyes that seemed lost for an eternity when he became that demon, That monster that she feared. She was relieved to see the color had returned to them. Desperately she threw her arms around him wanting to confirm he was him an not a monster. She hugged him for what seemed like hours.

In reality it was only five seconds before Jin yelped calmly but nonetheless returned her hug, He could take the pain just for her. Naruto stood watching the two embrace smiling like a goofball he turns back to Sasuke fist still balled "Why were you going to try an kill him after he returned to normal?" Naruto quiped to him. Sasuke simply smirks at Naruto "Whats the harm in a little game of cat an mouse" He says before turning and walking away from Naruto heading back to the leaf.

Sakura looked into Jins eyes "I thought you were gone.." She whispered softly to him, He smiled a warm goofy smile "Ah gone? Well, I was then I heard your heavenly voice an it awoke me" He says grinning widely. Sakura finds her cheeks swelling red from his remark lightly hits him shoulder as the two break out into laughter causing some of the Shinobi to look at them like they were insane.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

A man barges into Hakushi-samas chamber in desperation he slams his hands onto the table "You lied to me Hakushi!" He shouts at the older man. Hakushi simply turns to look at the man "Lied to you? You're mistaken" He said to the younger man. The younger man glared "You did lie! an my sister is dead because of you!" He slings everything off Hakushi's desk in blind rage.

Silence befell the room, No one utter a word until Hakushi faced the man with a smile "Treuchi you need to calm down" Hakushi said quietly. Treuchi was pissed off with all the quieting down about the death of his sister stares at Hakushi "You bastard, How dare you tell me to stay quiet! my sister is dea-" Hes cut off by Hakushi who interjects him "She died a noble woman would you rather she of died for nothing?" Hakushi said before sitting down in his chair.

Treuchi looks pissed with Hakushi's words before defeatedly looking away from him "You're right, she fought bravely.." He looks at A picture on Hakushi's desk of the Family. He took notice of the monster child smiling, it looked like he was mocking Treuchi's pain. Then Hakushi's wife looked beautiful an elegant in the white dress. This drew his attention to Hakushi in the picture, Hakushi looked more lively in it an less depressed.

Treuchi look's at Hakushi expectantly "Tell me, why do you look so depressed now a days compared to that picture?" He bluntly said to the older man. Hakushi's brought out of his thoughts as he looks at the picture on his desk "You inquire about it?" He said before lowering his shoulders "...admittedly i'm a tired old man" He said to treuchi making sure the young man paid attention.

Continuing he looks at the ceiling "My son-My wife Of course, Shes always happy" He said distantly from the young man "My son although a heavy burden rests upon his shoulders, He always seems to smile.." Hakushi said before frowning. Treuchi looks at him "What does that have to do with you being depressed?" Treuchi asked.

Hakushi smiled at him before dropping his Facade "It's increasingly tiring to protect my son.." He said looking madly at Treuchi "Case in point.. I'll die soon an my son will be left with insufferable tasks" He said before laying back causing Treuchi to perk up "Die? what do you mean? Treuchi now had all attention on the old mans words.

Hakushi crosses his kimono'd arms looking at Treuchi "I can not explain the Details to you," He paused "Not until We know the exact detail themselves" He said. Treuchi rubs his chin with his two fingers wondering what the crazy old man was saying. Hakushi smiles studying the mans features "Don't dwell on my words" He said "Because to be honest I do not know how I will die" He says cheerfully Hiding something from the man.

Treuchi look's at him "How can you say that? My sisters dead an you speak as though dying is repentence on your part" Treuchi said in disbelief placing his hands on the desk. Hakushi's eyes darken after hearing the mans word's "I do not mean to trouble you Treuchi Kyouta" He stands up opening his curtains looking out over the village "What I ment was, My time Is at an end" Hakushi looks back at Treuchi solemnly "My Son will be alone.." Hakushi stated puzzling Treuchi.

Kyouta looks at Hakushi "What do you mean alone? His mothe-" Hes cut off by Hakushi "Enough Questions Kyouta, just.." Hakushi falls silent. Treuchi looked on troubled by the older mans words 'exactly what did he mean by Jin will be alone?' Treuchi pondered while looking at the older gentlemen. Hakushi had sensed Treuchis growing concern "...Kyouta" Hakushi looked down at his hands.

Kyouta Treuchi looked at the older man now more concerned "But, Hakushi-sama it was you who asked the village to love him, You who stood up an continues to stand up for him, so why.. why al-" Treuchi stops seeing the tears flow from Hakushi's eyes and He sat silent for a moment. Hakushi sobs silently before speaking "Treuchi it is best You do not know" Hakushi said looking into the young mans eyes.

Kyouta looked down at his feet "...Hakushi-Sama" Treuchi said before standing an storming out of the room bumping into a young Jin Hayabusa, Both making eye contact with eachother before Jin stopped at the door. Hakushi looked at Jin before frowning in despair "...Jin" He said softly looking at the young man with love an care.

Jin stood there looking at his father before bowing humbly to him. Hayabusa walked in closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Sakura sat beside Jin who rested in a hospitial bed, She smiled thoughtfully at him "It seems you always end up here" She teasingly joked with him. Jin loved her teasing though and playfully nudged her side til Sasuke Uchihe came through the door silencing her giggling.

Sasuke looks at Sakura glaring deeply at her "My girlfriend and the Dobe together.. pathetic" Sasuke said making Sakura look down upset with him. Sakura keeping her head down feels Jins hand interlace with her own, She was shocked that he'd allow Sasuke to see his Advances so clearly. She ended up blushing redder then a apple that was red.

Sasuke seeing this display of Romance says Hn simply. Sakura ignoring Sasukes disapproval of a show of effection brushes her thumb lightly again Jins hand. Sasuke stares at her "Sakura!.." He grits his teeth glaring firey red eyes at her. Sakura lets go of Jins hand abruptly looking up at Sasuke frightened a bit by his sudden yell. Hayabusa Jin laid back looking at Sasuke "Leave her alone" He said angrily.

Sasuke was unpleased with Sakura still living or that Sakura never broke Jins heart. Sakura felt relieved that Jin stood up for her but, At same time she was scared of Sasukes eyes. Jin reaches over gently taking Sakura up out of her chair onto the bed with him causing her to be shocked at their close proximity. Sasuke clenches his fist "Dobe, thats my girlfriend you're touching!" He screamed at the Young clansmen.

Jin looks with a grin at Sasukes attitude "not so quiet now" Jin said stroking Sakuras back gently before laying back. Sakura looks up at Sasuke "I.." Sakura softly spoke only to be grabbed by Sasuke off the bed by her hair causing her to yelp in pain, tears welled up in her eyes as Jin got up out of bed shoving Sasuke away from her again the wall "Leave her alone I said" Jin said protectively of the Pinkette who was sobbing on the floor.

Sasuke was again the wall glaring at Jin before looking at Sakura with disdain "We're through!" He said going to walk out the door, Jin stops him by grabbing his arm "She was through with you a long time ago" He shoves Sasuke hard out the door. Sakura looks up upon hearing Jin say that in her defense jumping to her feet wrapping her arms around his waist burying her head into his chest as he responds by wrapping his arms around her back softly stroking her spine.

Sasuke stood with his back to them after being shoved out the door "Hn" He didn't really care if Sakura was done with him. He was the one who gave her the time of day not the other way around. Sakura kept her head again Jins chest not wanting to step away thinking that without him she'd surely die. Jin held her tightly and close watching Sasuke Uchiha leave.

Sakura looks up some at Jins eyes before smiling softly, He wasn't pushing her away like Sasuke had been. Jin softly stroked her pink locks looking into her emerald eyes even though he was in pain, He'd still find time for the beautiful Kunoichi.

She felt relived when Sasuke left, She knew in her heart she'd always love Sasuke. She knew she had chosen right when she chose to be with Jin and She didn't regret it. Sakura was happy, the happiest Kunoichi ever.

* * *

Sasuke walks out the front entrance bumping into Ino almost knocking her over, without saying sorry he kept walking away fist clenched. Shikamaru looks at Sasuke "Whats his problem?" Shikamaru was concerned for Ino. Ino brushes her skirt off "I have no idea but that was rude!" She said before going inside.

* * *

Tsunade stood at her window thinking back on Jiraiya, It'd been five years since his death an everyday it hurt. Tsunade regretted never being able to accept Jiraiyas date and regretted never returning his effection. Had she not sent him he would have been there for her.

Lady Tsunade drunk some Sake trying to forget Jiraiya and his damn pervyness but, It was hard too. Tsunade thought Of Naruto and Jin Hayabusa, She saw alot of Jiraiya in the two students. She was sure Jiraiya would have been proud of both of them if he were here.

Lady Tsunade walked to her seat sitting down just as Yamato walks in with Sai. Sai sits off to the side as Yamato stood infront of Tsunade "Its as we feared- Your wound hasn't healed yet and the village is calling for action to be taken against Jin" Yamato said looking at Tsunades arm where the Kyuubi had hit her.

Sai perks up listening to Yamato "But Captain, He had no control ov-" Hes silenced by The sudden apearence of Kakashi-sensei "Listen Hokage-sama, Don't do anything just yet" Kakashi walks over to her pulling out a scroll laying it on her desk "Read that" He said before reading come come paradise.

Tsunades eyes widen reading the scroll "Kakashi, where did you get this?!" Tsunade said frightfully. Kakashi looks at her concerned "I found it- In Sasukes apartment" Kakashi said before looking at Sai. Sai looks at Kakashi wondering whats going on and why the scroll was important.

Tsunade looks at Yamato "Find Sasuke Uchiha at once!" She shouted with a shreik. Yamato nodded leaving the office as Kakashi looks at Tsunade "Do you think he plans to lure Jin?" Kakashi asked curious. Tsunade looks at Kakashi "Lets find him before that happens, Kakashi.." She said before standing, visibly shaking.

Sai stood up looking at Tsunade "Lady Tsunade what exactly does Sasuke Plan?" Sai said tilting his head. Tsunade downs the rest of her Sake looking up at Sai "He plans to Ambush Jin and Help Akatsuki remove the Kyuubi as a replacement for Naruto's" Tsunade said shakily before looking away from the pale young boys eyes.

* * *

Jin laid on the bench at the Village gates admiring the clouds, He'd always do this when needing to think or get something off his chest. Sakura had to go with Ino to the flower Shop but promised to come find Jin when she got off from work.

Jin looked at the moving clouds believeing everything to be beautiful. Then He Noticed Something out the corner of his eye.. Sasuke had Sakura by the throat dragging her toward the gates. Jin was confused because he never noticed Sasuke or Sakura but, Nonetheless he lept into action "Sasuke let her go!" He draws a kunai from his pouch.

Sasuke held Sakura by the neck looking at Jin smirking "Why don't you make me Coward!" He said as Sakura fought to escape his grip elbowing him with all her might. Sasuke elbows Sakura hard knocking her out and throwing her on his shoulder "I'm taking her with me, lets see if you can catch up!" He said before poofing away in a cloud of Smoke.

Jin gets angry upon Sasukes dramatic Exit, Leaping at a tree "Sasuuuuukkkkeee!" He screams poofing into thin air.

* * *

Sakura was helping Ino at The flower shop, She was fond of Flowers because of their meaning. Ino looks at Sakura smiling "Hey forehead, Maybe you should take a bouquet to Jin" Ino said cheekily. She'd hate to admit she was glad forehead found love.

Sakura smiles back at Ino "Okay Pig" She said before gathering up a bouquet. Sakura quickly left the flower shop unaware that Jin wasn't in the village. She made her way down the ally pass the many apartments leading to the young clansmen abode that always had a energy about it. She was in a very good mood ever since Jin left the hospitial and wanted to see him.

Sakura stop's when she noticed a crowd had gathered at the Gates of Konoha. Why were so many villagers standing there? did something happen? has someone arrived to the village? Sakura then noticed Naruto who looked darkened...was he angry?

Sakura runs toward Naruto being careful not to ruin the flowers "Naruto, whats wrong?" She breathed out as Naruto was shaken from his thoughts "S-Sakura?" Naruto said almost surprised to see her. He'd heard Sasuke kidnapped her an Jin had bravely chased after Sasuke. Then that means Jin rescued her?

Naruto looks carefully at Sakura "Where's Jin?" Naruto qeustioned solemnly. Sakura looks confused by Naruto's reply "I thought he'd be at his apartment.." She mummbled to herself but Naruto heard her, He grabs her shoulders "The village saw Sasuke drag you off into the forest and Jin went after you" He said almost impatiently because he was confused as to how Sakura wouldn't know where Jin is, If Jin had rescued her.

Sakura was even more confused by Naruto-kun's reaction "N-N-Naruto.. what are you getting at, I wasn't dragged off by Sasuke-kun-i've been with Ino at the flower shop si-" She pauses a sick realization comes over her. Naruto looks at the Gate 'Sasuke, you bastard what are you planning to do?' He thought to himself.

Sakura grabs Naruto's shirt "What has Sasuke-kun done?" She asked in a serious tone. She feared the worst, nothing good could come of this. Her ex-boyfriend had lured Hayabusa Jin away from Konoha to possibly kill him, hadn't Jin been put through enough since coming to Konoha?

Naruto looked into her beautiful emerald's with a sad smile "...I think he plans to kill Jin" the words left his lip's like a hiss as he looked down saddened by Sasukes resolve, He'd thought for once Sasuke would become the old Sasuke Again.

Sakuras her finally made a frantic thud that hurt her chest "N-Naruto.." She said before turning toward the gate, The villagers finally noticed her standing there. They were shocked to find the pinkette still in the village, Realization came over them an they cheered Sasuke on for Luring the vile monster from their village.

Sakura felt anger boil up in her heart hearing the villagers become so ungrateful an inconsiderate of Jin as a human being much like they used to Naruto til he saved the Village from Pein. Naruto too felt rage enter his heart at the village he loved so much being so heartless just because Jin wasn't born in Konoha.

Naruto walks pass the villagers "Lets go Sakura, only we can bring them back" He said affirmatively as Sakura nodded only hoping they weren't to late to save Jin.

* * *

Jin stop's on a branch as Sasuke held the imposter Sakura by her throat, She screamed to him to save her. Sasuke began to laugh sadistically at Jin "Do you really believe i'd make it easier for you to live? for you to continue making a fool of me" Sasuke hissed at the young man.

Jin stood there looking at the man before realizing a masked man stood above him, a swirl pattern etched on to the mask "Good work Sasuke, The demon inside this boy is all i need to replace the nine tails and eight Tailed Byjubs" He looks at Jin. Jin could see no expression on his face, it was completely covered by a special mask that hid his hair and face.

Jin crosses his arms "Let Sakura go now" He said not noticing a Zetsu coming up from the tree behind him. Sasuke began to laugh "Sakura? You really are a dobe this isn't Sakura!" He shouts in amuzement as the figure reveals itself to be the white half of zetsu with a huge shit eating grin sprawled across its features.

Jin cautiously pulls out his Kunai looking at The three figures, unaware of black Zetsus presence. Tobi looked down at Jin, the Rinnegan and Sharingan were respectively looking into his Crystal blue eyes "You will come with me and give up you're Demon or Konoha will suffer a fate far beyond your villages" Tobi utterd in sadistic fashion. Jin looked at the masked man, He'd seen this man before but, with an orange swirl like mask that resembled...A pumpkin.

Jin stares at the three of them as Sasuke tilts his head "Give it up, You've walked into your own demise" Sasuke said without remorse. Jin Hayabusa knew all to well these guys abilities thats when he realized the white zetsu was missing its black counter part. Without Hesitation he turned kicking the black Zetsu so hard it sent him flying through twenty trees without stopping. Tobi crossed his arms impressed "The power of the Demon that Resides in the jinchuuriki, it is quite impressive" Tobi chuckled amused at the Jinchuuriki.

Hayabusa glared Daggers at the masked man remembering his clans slaughter "You have no right to speak in my presence" Jin said angry with the three members of Akatsuki. Sasuke crosses his arms standing on the branch ahead "You have no right to act as though your pain is greater then mine!" Sasuke says pissed off with this moronic ninja.

Tobi chuckles under his breath pointing at Jin "After I take the Byjub from you.. I will complete my plan and enact the fourth Shinobi war" He stated admittedly to the fool that stood before him. White zetsu grinned wide "And After I get to eat your remains" He stated sickingly. Jin looks at all four members as Black zetsu returned to white zetsu "Four again one, is this how weak the Akatsuki is?" Jin said before looking at Tobi.

Tobi looks at Jin "It doesn't matter in the long run, i'll bring true peace to the world with the moons eye plan!" Sasuke speedily leaps at Jin throwing a punch as Jin leaps back fast round house kicking Sasuke but Sasuke counters elbowing Jin in the chest hard knocking him off balance as he crashes again a tree.

Sasuke begins to punch Jin in the chest with a barrage of punches causing Jin to cough blood, Jin counters the last punch kneeing Sasuke in the Jaw as Sasuke falls back. Sasuke runs at jin punching furiously as Jin punches back both hitting at fast speeds as Tobi watched on from his position admiring the boys heart. It was amazing how he could keep up with Sasuke even with Sasukes newly aquired jutsu's.

Sasuke kicks Jin in the leg causing Jin to stagger back doing hands signs that Sasuke recognized as Ox, Pig, Dragon, Boar "what are you doing?" He says before activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan watching every move Jin makes hes amazed at how fast the hand signs were going, he could barely keep up as A large pillar crashes into him. Sasuke having been hit by the pillar soon conjures Susanoo over him as the mystical being began an assault on Jin.

Jin began dodging Susanoo's attacks at high speeds avoiding the mystical beings blade as it began to slice down its sword toward him, Sasuke was laughing insanely at Jins futile attempts to stop Susanoo. Sasuke slings his arm forward causing the giant Susanoo to slam its arm down upon Jin crushing him. Jin screams in pain spitting blood out on to the dirt floor, Blood trickled down his lip as He stood up some looking at Sasuke and Susanoo, His fishnet torn completely.

Tobi watched Jin interested in how he could still stand even after being crushed by Susanoos arm "Interesting" He said as Zetsu smirks wide "Interesting indeed!" Zetsu goes under ground for a surprise attack again Jin. Jin stood there his arm fractured from Susanoo crushing down upon him, His back cut up leaving a wound in his upper torso.

Hayabusa glares at Susanoo "It looks like I have no choice but to show you my new technique.." He said drawing the dragon blades, Chakra infused blades his father once held. Sasuke laughs at Jin "Theres no way this 'Jutsu' of yours is going to pierce Susanoo" Sasuke smirked watching the blades glow a yellowish color "What are you doing? Do you realize how strong my susanoo is?" He said irritated by the boys attitude and confidence.

Jin glares at Sasuke his arms turning into electricity "I have a affinity with electricity Sasuke not just Wind" He said angerily at The last Uchiha. Sasuke looks at Jin "so what if you do! its useless again Susanoo! this is my most powerfullest being!" Sasuke shouted in a fit of rage reering Susanoo back for his next attack. Tobi was content to watch this fight closely as he was interested in the boys risolve. Jin glares as the electricity surrounding his arms grows more powerful, He runs at Susanoo in blinding speed gripping the blades.

Sasukes Susanoo spews Ameretsu at Jin as Jin dodges the black flames "I will make you see my power the only way i know how Sasuke, by beating you to a pulp!" Jin says leaping at Susanoo. Sasuke grins at the boy "Wrong!" He slings Susanoo's arm at Jin with great force missing Jin completely as Jin dives toward Sasuke right at the heart of Susanoo, His fist come together light a torpedo the electricity begins to surge through Jins whole body his form taking on a lightning Dragon piercing through the chest of Susanoo.

Sasukes eyes widen in horror as the man he hated pierced his unbeatable Susanoo driving his fist right into Sasukes chest driving Sasuke out of Susanoo through his back right into the ground, Sasuke coughs blood screaming in pain "Ugh.." He says looking up at the young man who stood above him watching the blood drip down his arms "You were hit by Susanoo that last time and yet.." He coughs up blood "Y-You still stand" Sasuke fell back unconscious.

Tobi who had witnessed the amazing feat by Jin clapped his hands "Impressive, for you to actually pierce the Deity Susanoo is a league beyond its own" He jumps down from the branch "Unfortunately, That feat was nothing" Tobi said as Jin ran at him throwing a punch it seemingly goes through Tobi, unknown to Jin Tobi's merely transported that part of his body to the Kamui dimension.

Tobi elbows Jin hard across the back as Jin hits the ground hard "You've used too much Chakra in that one attack alone" Tobi said smugly turning to the boy as Zetsu comes up from the ground beneath Jin latching onto him "We have him now master, Hes no longer a threat" Zetsu said confidently. Jin laid trapped inside Zetsus grip "...Fine take me, Just leave Konoha and Sakura Haruno alone" He said in desperation.

Tobi looked at Jin "Who is Sakura Haruno? Do you really trust that she or the village love you? they maybe rejoicing at your leave now as we speak" Tobi said coldly toward Jin. Jin takes minute remembering when he first met Kakashi-sensei, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and everyone in Konoha who had accepted him before remembering the villagers harsh words toward him and about the demon that lived inside him.

Hayabusa Jin was dejected to remember the thought of every villager hating him much like his own village "..." He couldn't speak nor Answer the man as he was tied up and placed to the side. Tobi tilts his head removing a jaw "We don't even need to take you to the cave I can extract the demon from you this way" He said before sitting on his knees.

Jin glares off to the side at Tobi "A true coward hides behind secrets, a worser coward gives ill timed explanations for their actions" Jin spoke softly before laying his head down. He remembered something Kakashi-sensei had told him the first day he came to Konoha 'Welcome to the family' That one line made him feel warm inside.. it was a Shame he had to leave them this way. Especially Sakura-chan who had slowly crept her way into the young mans heart over the pass few months.

Tobi listened to the boys words unphased by them "Jin, Your dreams are nothing more then failed visions brought on by a fantasy land, I wish only to create a world where there are no heroes or dreams" Tobi said coldly as he looked back at the unconscious last Uchiha, they'd leave him to take the fall. It was too soon to enact his plan but for now the boys Byjub would be all he needed.

* * *

Sakura lept from tree to tree behind Naruto, She was lost in thought an worried about Hayabusa. The boy had been through so much over the last few months an all she wanted to do was protect him. She'd fallen inlove with him when she least expected it. She was lost in utter despair torn between Sasuke, the man she loved and Jin, the man she'd fallen inlove with.

Naruto lept from tree to tree, he couldn't focus. His two comrades were out there somewhere an he'd feared the worst... that Sasuke or Jin had killed the other in a heated battle. Naruto didn't want to think that Sasuke was capable of such things because he wanted so much for the old Sasuke to return so that Sakura could be with Sasuke. But, when Sasuke was cruel to her he began to notice Jins effection for her. Yes it pained Naruto to know Sakura loved someone other then him but, He was too damn happy for her to give a damn about his pain.

The forest was deadly silent, not a soul nor animal could be heard for miles. They had heard a battle going on not too long ago and knew it had to of been Sasuke Uchiha and Hayabusa Jins battle raging beyond the confines of a simple rivalry. They both Knew that whatever Sasuke had planned, it wouldn't end with a simple clash between enemies, one had to die in order for the other to be happy.

Sakura clenched her heart fearing the worse when they could no longer hear the sounds of a fading battle that had erupted miles away from their current location. She tried to stay positive but that was impossible considering the horrendous situation that Sasuke had pulled them into. How could he use a fake Sakura to lure Jin away? She clenched her fist making sure when she saw Sasuke she'd hit him really hard.

Before long Naruto stopped at an embankment that crossed the river, He hit tailed beast mode in hopes of sensing Jin or Sasuke, his fear became a reality when he could only feel Sasukes fading negative emotions but, none of Jin. This greatly alarmed Naruto, Had Sasuke killed Jin? Had Jin died inflicting a final blow upon Sasuke? He didn't want to worry Sakura as he could see the Kunoichi was saddened at the turn of events "Sakura-chan, they'll both be alright I assure you" He smiled but even she could see a sadness behind his eyes.

Sakura continued forward, alarmed by the silence ahead of them. She'd greatly begun to care about Jin, and for it to end so suddenly hurt her heart. Why did Sasuke do this? was he really Jealous of Jin? She tried to control her thoughts because she didn't really want to believe he might be dead. They pressed on through the trees, the air around them seemed to thicken enough to press an alarm around them. Sakura refused to let fear engulf her well being.

Naruto picked up his pace wanting to find out what happened and why He couldn't feel Jin. Thats when he came to a stop, His eyes widened at a beaten and battered Sasuke who laid unconscious on the ground in a large crater no doubt made by Jin. Naruto's eyes widened at the war torn area before searching for Hayabusa. Before long Sakura lept pass Naruto running toward Sasuke stopping dead in her tracks, Sasuke had a large wound driven into his Chest and with no time she got to work on healing his wound. She was frightened that She couldn't find Jin and more scared...

Naruto stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder before turning to his left and seeing the lifeless body of Jin Hayabusa laying there among leaves and a symbol no doubt made by the Akatsuki, Narutos eyes shook violently at the revelation that Jin Hayabusa was now Dead, Tears began to flow violently down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed Sakura looking over in Jins direction til he heard her scream in horror, He quickly turned pulling her into a hug caressing her lower back whispering to her it'll be okay but he knew it could never be okay.

Hayabusa Jin laid lifeless his eyes closed, His arms layed lifeless at his sides, his hair was a mess, blood flowed down his lips as if the fight with Sasuke had occured before his death. Naruto and Sakura made their way over to the young man, Sakura began to cry over the boys lifeless boy assuming him dead. He looked like a corpse, He never moved nor breathed. Sakura clutched his chest noticing the cuts an bruises along his chest. She cried more paining Naruto because now he'd lost a friend an the Kunoichi he also loved now witnessed the death of someone she loved.

Naruto kneeled down taking Jins hand "Pick up Sasuke Sakura, we have to take them back to Konoha" He said trying to hold back his emotions. Sakura nodded hesitantly planting a small kiss on the young clansman cold forehead before going over to Sasuke lifting him over her shoulder, They then made their way through the trees saddened and hurting by every waking moment.

* * *

Sasuke awoke an hour after being carried back to Konoha, Finding himself in bandages "this seems to be an occurence" He mummbled before seeing Naruto sitting by his bed "Dead-last as always worrying about me" He glares as he says this.

Naruto smiles a cheeky smile hiding his pain "Teme, I'm not a dead-last i've surpassed you!" He says triumphly in hiding his pain.

Sasuke glares "Whatever dobe! I'm still better then you and you totally would never surpass me!" He punches Narutos arm annoyed by the blondes triumphent speech.

Thats when Sasuke remembers his fight with Jin "...I can't believe I was beaten by that Loser, Hayabusa" Sasuke said much to Narutos shock who had thought Sasuke would never admit his defeats to anyone "Teme, Hes something isn't he?" The words pained Naruto because of how they had found Jin earlier.

Sasuke shakes his head in annoyance "He broke through my Susanoo-A feat no one has accomplished before" Sasuke said in contention with Narutos Confusion. Naruto perks up "He did that? Even I haven't been able to do that and i'm the strongest in Konoha!" The hyperactive boy says throwing his arms up. Sasuke shakes his head "Hn" He said before laying back and wondering where that loser Jin was at the very moment.

* * *

Sakura sat with Jin who had been placed in intensive care since being brought to Konoha, She was relieved to know he wasn't dead. That was the good news but, the bad news was he used too much Chakra apparently fighting again more then one opponent which made Sakura realize the Akatsuki had been there an that Sasuke had lured Jin into an ambush which pissed her off even more at her former boyfriends childish behaviour over the last few months. It made her mad that Jin could have died because of Sasukes selfish need to take on the strongest.

She felt frustrated that Sasuke was still the same cold hearted person he's been for the last few years. She wanted so much for the old Sasuke-kun to return, so that there'd be no more suffering. She was hurt by the recent events, how Sasuke had grown obsessed with killing Jin an not just power. She looks at the lifeless boy who was hooked up to an IV and his eyes covered with a cloth to cool him. For a second she thought he looked peaceful laying there, almost at peace.

The kunoichi reached up taking Jins right hand in her lefts tender embrace beginning to softly stroke his hand with her thumb. She didn't want to believe he almost died out there, something kept screaming at her to press forward an be his support even when he couldn't be his own support. Sakura knew Deep down that Hayabusa would pull through this like he has countless times. She felt useless because her medical jutsu couldn't wake him from whatever slumber he was in, nor could her jutsu make him recover quickly. Shishou had told her that Someone tried to remove his Byjub during the last fight but, failed due to Jin fighting back. It left him lifeless, corpse like an was horrifying to know he could have died if left alone.

Sakura soon found her eyelids growing tired, She hadn't slept yet because she wanted to see Jin. The Kunoichi laid her head on Jins bed, listening to the sounds of the gentle beeping that reminded her he was still alive, still breathing, heart still beating, before she drifted off to sleep.

Ino and Shikamaru walked into the room seeing Sakura asleep at Jins side "How cute, Shes got a new boyfriend" Ino said chuckling silently as not to wake her. Shikamaru shakes his head "Troublesome but ironicly cute"He said placing the flowers Ino brought on the bedside table beside Jin. Shikamaru looked at Jin for a moment "Must have been some fight between him and Sasuke huh? It took alot out of him" He said before looking at Sakura carefully then back at Ino.

Ino smiles softly placing a hand on the young mans forehead "I'd say, Sasukes super strong and he beat him, thats a feat that not alot of people can lay claim to" She says softly looking at Jin. Shikamaru crosses his arms looking at Jin "But something doesn't add up, I heard that the Akatsuki attacked him after his battle with Sasuke" Shikamaru said aloud wondering about the battle. Ino laughs softly "Y-Yeah, Right" She said lightheartedly before looking at Sakura who slept peacefully at his side "Guess shes tuckered out from healing them both" She said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scratches the back of his head sheepishly "Well, They are on a team together" Shikamaru said laughing slightly. Ino just shook her head at Shikamaru "To be honest, I thought it because she likes them both" Ino mumbled to herself wondering about it. Shikamaru headed for the door "we'd better go an allow her to rest without us being loud" He said heading out. Ino looks where he left "Y-you're right" She said heading for the door, whispering "Get well soon" She said silently toward Jin before leaving, closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

Naruto looked at Sasuke intensely wondering how he could be such a jerk to his team mates "Look Sasuke, We're team mates an you got to treat us all eqaully" He said sternly. Sasuke shakes his head "Didn't I get Jin removed from our team?" He snickers at Naruto. Naruto crosses his arms annoyed "Hes apart of Team Kakashi now, I asked lady Tsunade to reinstate him on our team" Naruto stated simply. Sasuke begins to glare at Naruto "why would you even want him on the team? I'm back aren't I?" He hissed at Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly at his old friend "Be-because he helped me us bring you back" Naruto said saddened by Sasukes question. Sasuke simply said Hn not because he couldn't give a retort or insult but, because he had nothing to say to the blonde who acted like his blonde friend should stay on Team Kakashi.

Naruto grins sheepishly at Sasuke knowing he'd won this war of the words "Besides, you're just mad because he beat you an out did your Susanoo what a call it" Naruto grinned wider after remarking. Sasuke stares daggers at Naruto annoyed by the blondes Insult "Alright dead-last" He said casually causing the blonde to go on the defensive throwing insults at the raven haired boy.

Novak Havoc walked into Sasukes room dequised thoroughly as a medical nin of the leaf, His hair hidden beneath a hat, his green pupils less outlandish by contacts he wore "Excuse me sir, but you must step out while I examine Sasuke-kun" He said to Naruto. Naruto looks at the tall medic suspiciously before making his way out the door, something about the Medic was alarming an familiar.

Havoc closes the door behind Naruto "So, defeated by Jin and Tobi couldn't even capture the kyuubi" Havoc said turning toward Sasuke who sat quietly staring at the ceiling. The last Uchiha looked at Havoc solemnly before speaking "Defeated yes, to think i was beaten by a loser like that" He said annoyed at his loss. Havoc grins pulling the curtains around them leaning on the bed "Hes always been strong, you mistaked it as weakness thats all" He said teasingly.

Sasuke grabs him by the shirt staring "Mistakingly? No, I simply miscalculated his strength" He said shoving Havoc back. Havoc laughs softly "I didn't mean to offend you, After all hes the one lying lifeless in this very hospitial" Havoc said triumphently. Sasuke looks suddenly at Havoc "Hes lifeless yet you didn't kill him? What kind of assassin are you?" He said to the man. Havoc crosses his arms "I sent that, and Because there are too many guard s plus a pink haired twerp in the way" Havoc said begrudingly.

Sasuke nods knowingly "Persistent is she not? She gets in the way alot" He said laying back on the bed. Havoc looks at him "It gets rather annoying, perhaps I should have killed her a month ago?" He grins at the thought. Sasuke raises a brow "Why didn't you kill her then? I would have" He said mockingly at the would-be Assassin.

Havoc looks at him thoughtfully 'Why didn't I?' He thought as he looked at Sasuke "Perhaps its because I thought keeping her alive would have drawn out his anger an made him weak" He said to the raven haired boy. Sasuke looks at him thinking for a moment "You're right but, in the end he found away to live" He said. Havoc looks down at the floor "That's my fault too, I let him escape without realizing" He mummbles to himself.

Sasuke having heard this turns his attention to the silver haired man "How long til he Recovers?" He said suddenly. Havoc looks at him bewildered "You want to know how long?" He asked curiously. Sasuke nods his head as Havoc looks into his coals "He has about a month" Havoc said carefully.

Sasuke begins to grin sadistically "Thats excellent news, We have all the time we need to plot our next move" Sasuke said to the elder man.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it, Chapter fives finished after 15 days of writing and figuring out how it'll go. This chapter was mentally challenging because I had to become one with all the characters to figure out how they feel. I like where the stories going so far, and it mind end on the 11th chapter but who knows.


	6. The Demons name

**A/n:** Chapter Six, what a long grueling chapter. took me seven days but its finally out. I must warn you though that you'll see Sasukes Behaviour take a more drastic turn an you must brace yourself for an all fight that takes place later in the chapter :)

**Oc:** Hayabusa Jin, Novak Havoc

**Pairing:** Sakubusa

* * *

A month has went by since Jin was placed under intensive care, Hes shown signs of recovery much quicker then Tsunade had predicted. It amazed her at how determined he was at Regaining his strength because she knew he was near death when he was brought in and that would hinder any strength he had left in his body.

Nonetheless, Everyone was happy, especially, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki who had stayed with the young man since he awoke five weeks ago. Jin remembered exactly what happened before he fell unconscious that day, He'd fought back again Tobis prowess at Taking his Kyuubi when He thought how Sakura would be sad if he wound up dead. This thought alone gave him the strength to fight back. He wouldn't admit it... at least not yet but, She some how was causing him to awaken a power he hadn't realized he had and that was the bravery of his clan.

Tobi was surprised at how Jin was capable of figuring out his Jutsu so quickly, which caused the older man to retreat. Tobis Time Jutsu had been figured out when Jin noticed that Tobi's side had completely vanished into thin air giving off the illusion of fading through ones body. Tobi had warned Jin that Next time he'd have all the Kyuubis including this new one Jin Harboured inside himself.

Jin knew exactly what he needed to do, and that was train. For A week on end he refused to remain in his bed, Everywhere he went, he'd push his body to its ultimate limits til he couldn't stay conscious anymore. Every now an then the Kyuubi inside him would taunt him an boast about its ultimate power being too much for him. Kakashi-sensei watched Jin train day in and Day out, It reminded him of Naruto. The only Difference was that this young man had come to Konoha with no one and still has no one unless you count the ones who cared about him the most.

Jin practiced his new Jutsu wanting to create a new version of it with his Second Affinity for Earth, But his body still wasn't up for the push. Thats when It happened, Kakashis eye widen as Jins arms became encased in stone, the Dagger he used had become one with him as Jin ran toward the Test dummy he'd set up for practice. Jin ran faster "This.. This is..Earth style: Earth Dragon splendor no Jutsu!" He leaps into the air his arms out at his sides the earth encasing him completely in a armour like stature.

The sky became Darker causing Kakashi-sensei to perk up intrigued by this new Jutsu as Jin became encased completely inside a Two headed Dragon which spewed millions upon millions of Earth Needles at the dummy as Jin reers back blowing a flame from the dragons mouth completely engulfing the dummy before ramming His fist through its chest leaving a gaping hole inside the log. Jin falls to his knees as the earth falls from his body, breathing heavily, Kakashi jumps to his side helping him up "Thats enough for today, we need to get you back to you're bed" He said taking Jin back.

Sakura had been watching Jins training, She was amazed by his determination but saddened at how he pushed himself beyond his limits. She understood how he felt and would always be there for him like she has for Naruto. She remembered that Sasuke barely has been speaking to her or Team Kakashi since the fight he'd had with Jin. It really made her sad to think Sasuke was conceded enough to not care about his own team.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the hillside looking at Konohagakure in disgust "Look at them, believeing everything to be peaceful when its their leaders that caused my clan to lose its life" He looks up at Havoc who looked down into his coals "Exactly why the leaf will be crushed by your might" Havoc stated sure of himself.

Sasuke simply smirks at his friends words "First we must break their spirits using Jin as the Cataclyst, If the village comes to realize he died for them, they'll be broken and divided among themselves to notice the deceit thats been brought upon them" Sasuke said confidently.

Havoc crosses his arms "Once they are divided we'll kill them, Is that correct?" Havoc stated arrogantly. Sasuke smirks looking up "You will help? what gain do you get if you help me? who says I need you're help in crushing the leaf" Sasuke said falling back staring at the elder youth.

Havoc Novak smirks at Sasuke "I am an assassin Sasuke, I help whoever Pays," Havoc pauses looking up "Jin is the hardest Target i've ever had to Assassinate and I'll tell you why," He paused to look at Sasuke "His determination and Strength is whats made it hard for me, you witnessed first hand his strength" Havoc said.

Sasuke glares remembering how Jin penetrated his Susanoo the most powerfullest jutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan besides Ameretsu. Sasuke turns away annoyed now "He got lucky is all" Sasuke said angerly. Havoc smirks at Sasukes Jealously "Hes the only man known to pierce the great Susanoo, The Uchiha greatest defense" He said teasingly toward Sasuke.

Sasuke punches the ground "Shut up! He should have been dead by now you idiot!" Sasuke angrily screams as Havoc sits down next to him "Dead? yes, personally I believe Death is already at his door and hes just buying time" Havoc Said to Sasuke before pulling his kunai out.

Sasuke looks at Havoc for a moment "Tobi was going to extract the Kyuubi, so why is Jin still alive? The extraction kills the Jinchuuriki" Sasuke said pondering it. Havoc looks at Sasuke with a nonchalant smirk "He fought back against the extraction, leaving him half dead when they found him and your sorry ass unconscious" Havoc stated with a matter of fact attitude.

Sasuke stares at Havoc coldly "My sorry ass? He drove through my Susanoo I had no way of Blocking.." Sasuke turns letting out a Hn as he turned crossing his arms. Havoc grins at him "I promise you this Sasuke Uchiha I will kill him and he'll be no longer a thorn in your side" Havoc said confidently believeing in his strength.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

All over the village people were screaming, Blood was spilling as Three men were targeting not just the leaders of the Clan but its villagers that walked the peaceful streets. It was thundering out giving the intruders the cover they needed to destroy the Hayabusa family.

A masked man led the assault, a Creature clouded in two halves of black an white was at his disposal. At their side a young man with Raven Hair, with the Sharingan was slaughtering many of the villages innocents. They showed no Mercy, Sasuke was only doing this because he was told he'd gain even more power if he got his hands on the Dragon sword that was passed down through the generations of Hayabusas.

The masked man showed no mercy, no remorse in his assault, He'd killed many villagers plus Guards that stood at the gates leading toward the Famed Hayabusa compound. He knew Hakushi Hayabusa would be inside protected by his many guards and that was foolish of him.

Tobi made his way through the village past the many corpses that lined the dirt road. This was all according to plan, once Hakushi was dead he could extract the Bijub Dragon from the boy. The child possessed a unique Bijub one that wasn't a tailed beast and was more powerful then the ten tails, If Tobi could gain the Bijub his Ten tails could become more powerful.

Sasuke sliced through Hakushi's men with Devastating force, He had no remorse for the men who'd die and lose their children. He walked over the corpses that stained the beautiful dirt road blood dripping down his face.

Zetsu stood watching them as He ate one of Hakushi's Right hand commanders. Zetsu just grinned at them as he knew Sasuke would want the sword for its power, But nothing would prevent master Tobis plan from going according to plan.

Tobi stop's looking at a boy who looked around Sasukes age with golden blonde hair and red bangs that framed his face. The boy was glaring at him, No doubt angry and afraid of the three of them. He had no time for simple minded fighting. The boy ran at him as He made half his body disappeared, Jin crashes hard into a wall behind Tobi knocking the boy out "What a simple mind he has" Tobi continues walking toward Hakushi's tower.

Sasuke looks down at Jin "Hn" He said walking past the boy after Hakushi determined to find the sword that Tobi mentioned. Zetsu laughs at the boy that laid on the ground "...Foolishness is a trait passed from Father to son!" White zetsu throws his hand up as black Zetsu shakes his head "...Foolishness comes from you, as we speak" He says before walking with white zetsu behind Tobi.

Tobi walked with stride toward the Tower cutting down anyone who stood between him and Hakushi, He knew if he let Hakushi live he'd prevent the sealing of the Bijuu within Tobi's grasps and Tobi couldn't wrisk it. Tobi walked with a noncaring expression behind his eyes as Men screamed from the blade Sasuke cut them down with. Tobi enjoyed they're screams, they're suffering, It was elightenment to his ears. He didn't care who had to die as long as Hakushi Hayabusa met his end. The four Akatsuki made their way to the towers door at long last having left a trail of corpses in their wake. They'd burn this wretched village to the ground when done extracting the bijuu.

Tobi looked at the Ivory double door that led into the tower, He no doubt predicted the trapt that lied behind the massive doors frame. He passed right through it unphased by the explosion that was caused when he triggered it. Sasuke couldn't tell how Tobi had done that technique, His Sharingan hadn't caught it. Zetsu on the other hand was applauding Tobi admirably because no one but him knew Tobis technique, Not a soul knew he really was sending his body to another dimension to avoid harm.

Tobi continued on toward the stairs with the others following closely behind him. Tobi knew the Guards were on the Top floor guarding their Precious DragonKage but Nothing was going to stop him. No.. Nothing would ever stand between him an the moons eye plan. His rinnegan and Sharingan shined bright as he strolled toward the stairs, Sasuke Hn's Tobis ways but, Agreed with the latters reasoning. Tobi looked up the stairs "Sasuke, Stay here just in case" He said looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke cocks a brow looking at him "Stay here?" Sasuke asked quizzically as Tobi turns away "If they come running you can finish my left overs" Tobi said without even looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nod now understanding what the bastard ment, Tobi continued up the stairs looking at the pitch blackness that lied before him. Tobi wasn't afraid of these creatures, these pathetic 'Guards' as they were called, His resolution was final and no one elses will ever over power his own. Tobi faded into the Darkness along with Zetsu.

Sasuke watched the two Fade away wondering what they planned to do. Sasuke hated waiting but, If it gave him a reason to slaughter a few guards then what the hell he'll do it. Sasuke could hear screaming now from the top floor 'Whats going on up there? what are those doing?' He thought as his question was answered by the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs toward him. A guard clad in Yellow armour with his arm torn off, blood spurting from the wound, Ran down toward Sasuke his eyes widening when he realizes a third enemy was at the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke quickly draws his Katana running toward the Man as his Chidori comes into full view "Chidori!" Sasuke yells his sword gleaming with electricity as the Guards screams being impaled with a thousand birds, blood splattering the walls and floors.

Hakushi sat at his desk, His wife Yuya sat beside him accepting her fate as well, They knew they couldn't change this an they accepted that. Yuya had always been by her husbands side even when he made terrible mistakes in the past, She loved him dearly an feared for her son. She never wanted Jin to have the Bijuu Sealed within him, Not at all, Infact she tried to have it instead sealed within her own body but, Hakushi wouldn't agree to it saying that he knows one day Jin will be able to Control the Demon inside him. She feared for her Son more then her own life.

Hakushi felt his wifes concern and tenderly stroked her thumb "..If...We are to die my beloved then let us be the strength that Guides him" He said looking into her violet eyes, Yuya was a beautiful woman with Auburn hair that reached pass her shoulders an bangs that framed each side of her face. She wore a pink Kimono the kind her husband loved. Her hair was always his favorite trait she had. But it was her personailty and kind heart that led him to love her when he first met her.

Hakushi wasn't as old as people made him sound, No he was actually fairly young, But in his fiftys. His once blonde hair was greyed but still beautiful, it reached all the way down his shoulders with Bangs that framed each side of his face. He was wrinkled but his face was still chiseled in the good looks department, His wife always did say too many woman in the village wanted to take him from her. He had a scar above his left eye made when he fought the Bijuu over 16 years ago. He wore the standard DragonKage kimono and Jacket with the symbols adorned along the arms and Back.

Yuya frowned looking at Her husband for some sign "We're going to die aren't we?" She said quizzically. Hakushi looks at her "But, not without a fight my dear" He pulls out a dagger, His very own custom Dagger that could control Chalkra to great lengths. Yuya leans in planting a kiss on Hakushis lips running her hands along his chest "If we weren't in immediate danger i'd take you here an now" She purred into her husbands ear nipping it with her teeth as Hakushi smiled "The same to you Madam, The same to you" He winked teasingly before giving her a Dagger "Use your Chalkra with this it'll help you greatly my love" He said as Yuuya stood with Hakushi gripping the Daggers prepared for a fight.

The door blew off its henges as Guards fell dead upon the floor, Tobi and Zetsu entered the chamber looking at Hakushi and Yuya Hayabusa "Do you really expect to kill us? You're both out of my League" Tobi said confidently. Hakushi glares at Tobi "That may be so, But, For my Clan i'll gladly die" Hakushi bravely said looking into the Rinnegan-Sharingan eyes of Tobi. The room fell silent but Tobi only stepped forward looking at both, Zetsu followed behind him. Tobi called out to Sasuke who quickly appeared at his side looking at Hakushi and Yuya. Hakushi eyed the young raven haired boy, He was no older then his own son.

Tobi looks at them both "The Dragon sword he seeks, where is it?" Tobi asked looking at both. Hakushi merely smirked looking from Sasuke to Tobi "The Uchiha after our Heirloom who would have thought you're so weak that you need help" Hakushi said as Sasuke appears infront of him punching him in the stomach as Yuya screams kicking Sasuke hard as Sasuke slaps her across the face "Don't ever speak of my clan in that way again, the sword now" Sasuke said out of anger.

Tobi noticed Hakushi shaking violently 'Did hitting Yuya spark this... Determination?' Tobi thought as Hakushi disappeared as Sasuke turned looking for the oldman with his sharingan activated as Hakushi slams his knee into Sasukes face sending the boy crashing through the wall of his chambers into his bedroom, Hakushi runs towad Sasuke in blinding speed as Sasuke rolls dodging the attack kneeing Hakushi in the stomach then headbutting the old man hard busting him open but Hakushi refused to fall as he lifted Sasuke above his head running into the wall slamming Sasuke back first against it as He begins to punch Sasuke repeatedly in the stomach infuriated at how he slapped Yuya.

Tobi was impressed by Hakushis speed, It Rivaled Ei's and Minatos in term of unpredictabilty and stability. Sasuke punched Hakushi in the face sending him crashing onto the bed as Sasuke runs at Hakushi drawing the Katana as Hakushi monkey Flips Sasuke over his head into the bed post breaking it causing the Katana to fly into the wall. Yuya stares at Tobi who watched the fight with Malicious intent "Oi! instead of watching why don't you do something unless you're scared!" she said to no avail. Sasuke gets up punching Hakushi as Hakushi punches Sasuke with blinding speed the two threw punches and kicks at one another trying to get the upper hand on the other but it was no use as Hakushi finally saw an opening he punches Sasuke in the stomach leaping up spin kicking Sasuke in the jaw before falling onto his back kipping up to his feet only to be struck by a Kick to the face as Sasuke had recovered quickly, Blood trickling down his lip's.

Hakushi was bleeding severely but he refused to die a coward. He did handsigns blowing fire out of his hands as Sasuke dodges the attack reering back and blowing fire from his mouth "Fire ball!" He screams as Hakushi jumps out of the way running toward Sasuke with the dagger in hand doing handsigns as his hands lit up yellowish color "I won't be dieing so easily kid! thats not a Kages job!" He runs at Sasuke as Sasuke conjures Chidori in his left "Get ready! Chidori!" Sasuke yells running at Hakushi.

Yuya covers her face as the entire room is engulfed in a blinding light as Tobi walked punching her in the stomach. Yuya hadn't seen it coming as it caught her off guard as she fell to her knees, He looked down at her punching her across the back of the head knocking her unconscious dragging her to the middle of the room "Hakushi, Give up or watch your beloved die" He said nonchalantly toward the huge hole where a door once was. Hakushi having defeated Sasuke walks toward the hole his outfit ripped to shreds cuts all over his arms and legs "L-let her go" He coughs out the words. Tobi kneels down grabbing Yuya up by the throat

Tobi holds Yuya by the throat looking at Hakushi "Pathetic.." He punches Yuya in the stomach eliciting a yelp from the woman he held by the throat. Hakushis clothes were torn as he bled all over glaring at Tobi "I said let her go!" He vanishes as Tobi causes his body to disappear while holding Yuya by her throat before realizing that Hakushi wasn't aiming for that side but aimed for Tobi's arm that held Yuya by the throat. Hakushi kicks Tobi's arm hard before snapping it from his wifes throat as Sasuke Uchiha having awoken quickly from the blast appeared behind Hakushi stabbing his Katana through the older mans back.

Sasuke smirks as Hakushi looks down at the katana driven through his heart, He spews blood from his mouth as Yuya screams in horror at the sight. Tobi backs up standing there looking at Hakushi "In the End foolishness only got you so far" He tilts his head looking into Hakushis faded blue eyes. Zetsu walks over to Yuya grinning "May I eat her?" Zetsu said as Hakushi who was dieing still had fight left in him "Leave her a-alone!" He glares turning toward Zetsu. Tobi realizes the airs thickening "...a special Jutsu?" He says to himself as Hakushi pushed off the floor blood ran down his arms, Dripping onto the floor.

Zetsu and Sasuke look at Hakushi "Whats going on? Hes dead, a corpse" Sasuke says looking into the faded blue eyes of Hakushi. Tobi looks at Yuya "His bodys moving itself, willing to kill us to protect her, Hakushis dead" He said to his two members. Hakushi was indeed dying, He'd be dead soon and he had no time to waist as he drew his Daggers from there sheath he looked Sasuke in the eyes as a glow of Yellow Chakra covered his hands "This is the end for you, my family matters to me unlike your life" He vanishes.

* * *

Sasuke remembered that night they went after Jin's clan. He didn't care about Akatsuki, he just wanted the sword on Jins back. He admitted that Hakushi was powerful, No doubt his son inheritated his strength. Sasuke smirk's because now not only was Naruto his target but this kid was his second target. He'd kill Jin before Naruto so that Naruto has no one to help him in their next encounter.

Sasuke made sure that they'd kill Jin. He'd miscalculated the last fight with Jin because he didn't know Jins strength at the time. All He could feel was hatred for Jin an He hated knowing that Jin think's hes the one destined for greatness. In the end Jin will die alone because he knew he could manipulate Sakura to leave Jin an get everyone to turn their backs on him within a week. He hated the thought of Jin being everyones friend and It sickened him to no end.

Sasuke knew now that he had underestimated Jins abilities and strength. Jin was strong no doubt in the Uchihas mind an He could survive an prosper among the Shinobi. Sasuke was sure that Jin was almost as Knuckleheaded as the Dobe but, one thing set them apart... The difference in strength. Naruto had never damaged his Susanoo before yet this Hayabusa had inflicted Damage to Susanoo an knocked Sasuke from his perch. It embarassed him because Susanoo was eternal Mangekyo Sharingans most power fullest attack besides Ameretsu.

He had a plan though an this time it'd work. He knew that Tobi had failed to extract the Bijub from within Jin but, that was nothing compared to his new plan. Sasuke Uchiha was more confident of his new plan then he was of killing Naruto. Soon very soon Konoha would fall an be long forgotten by those that live among the Elemental countries.

* * *

**-Outside the training grounds-**

Lee was sparring with Jin who still hadn't recovered from his injuries.

Rock Lee runs at Jin throwing a kick as Jin ducks beneath Lees leg kneeing him in the stomach, Lee regains balance running at Jin leg sweeping him again the pillar leading into the training grounds "Ah the flames of youth! growing ever so slightly!" He kicks Jin in the face as Jin falls backwards catching Lees left leg kicking him behind the knee caps as he kips up to his feet hitting Lee with a powerful right hand causing Lee to flip upside down hitting the ground.

Lee kips up to his feet grinning the good guy smile "Ah I see you are a master of Taijitsu too" He kneels down pulling off his leg weights as Jin tilts his head before reaching down pulling up his pants leg removing a leg warmer from his shin "You might say I use weights as well" He drops both leg warmers to the side. Lee grins enthusiastically before noticing Sakura watching "Yosh! Sakura-San! come to watch me beat him?" Lee said smiling. Sakura shakes her head before taking a seat just to watch the training Jins been putting himself through since waking up.

Lee grins vanishing at high speeds running at Jin as he begins to throw kicks an punches at Jin, Hes surprised when Jin at high speeds counters every kick an punch he delivers. Jin whirls behind Lee kneeing him in the Back grabbing both his arms as he pushes himself off Lee before driving Lee head first into the ground. Sakura was impressed that Jins Taijutsu was up to par with someone like Lee as she clapped admirablly at Jin an Lees efforts. Lee kips up kicking Jin in the stomach as Jin punches Lee in the stomach as they both jump back landing on their knees.

Lee smirks looking at Sakura "Sakura-san! if I can not beat him, I will train twice as hard every day til I win your effection!" He blows a kiss at her which she skillfully dodges as he begins to sob. Jin seeing an opening runs at Lee spin kicking him, Lee falls onto his ass looking at Jin before kipping up to his feet as he begins to throw more kicks an punches at the sunny blonde with Red bangs that resembled a dragons scales in color as Jin throws punches an kicks back at high speeds both not giving up in their pursuit to down the other. Sakura was Allured by the fighting because she'd never seen Jins Taijitsu skills before.

Sakura became lost as she watched the twos fighting increase, It was nice to once in while forget the troubles around her, _Them. _She smiled watching their sparring match increase with each hit they delivered which reminded her of the old days when Team 7 Sasuke, Naruto, an Herself would sparr with Kakashi-sensei. She knew it was hopeless to want those days back because of Sasukes attitude an ways.

It all seemed hopeless. Up until six months ago Sasuke was gone, Pure evil wanting to destroy Konohagakure. That was before a certain Crystal eyed blonde arrived into Konoha an help bring the boy she knew long ago back into the village he once called home. She was happy to be dating Sasuke until he began his obsession with controlling her. Jin always seemed to be there for her even after she ignored him for two months because of Sasuke threatening to dump her.

His kindness warmed her heart because she didn't really know that she could rely on Jin, She was glad he came to Konoha. Konoha would feel empty if the boy she now loved were to vanish without any trace.. without a single word of hope.

Jin knocks Lee down with a terrifying kick before holding out his hand "A true Shinobi will always help a friend in need, It doesn't require Ninjutsu to see ones worth as a ninja, A true Shinobi becomes one with their team mate" Jin says as Lee takes his hand "A true Shinobi relys not one ones weakness but on ones team" Lee says in response.

Jin nods with a soft smile "Without this knowledge we're mere tools of anothers selfish desire" Jin says before walking over to Sakura. Sakura perks up smiling looking into his crystals "Miss me?" She says pouting her lip as Jin kissed her lips softly "Of course I do" He whispered into her ear before taking her hand in his. Lee smiles wide at them "Yosh! excellent training today Hayabusa, As always the flames of youth burn within you!" He says before running out of the training grounds.

Jin held Sakuras hand "We should get going, it's pretty late" He says sheepishly before looking at the falling sun hidden behind clouds. Sakura smiles softly "We should" She says leading the way out of the training grounds escorting Jin back to his apartment where he could be laid to bed. She knew he was still recovering from almost dieing from the extraction of his kyuubi. Theres no recovering from death when it takes over you're whole body.

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura escort Jin back to his apartment. He felt guilty for not being there when Sasuke tried to start a fight with him. It wasn't really his fault but, Jin felt like a brother he'd never had before. He felt like Sasuke was willing to kill family or friends to get what he wanted.

Naruto walks toward Sakura as she leaves Jins apartment "Sakura-channn!" He says gleefully as Sakura smiles "Oh hi baka" She says softly before noticing his eyes looking at Jins apartment.

Sakura smiled more because she realizes its been awhile since Naruto spoke to him "Naruto, Hes asleep.. come back in a bit" She says before patting his shoulder. Naruto looks at her "Did he train?" He says wanting to know. Sakura nods her head "He an Lee had a sparring session earlier an it was unbelieveable" She says before taking his arm in hers "Lets go see Kakashi-sensei" She says dragging him away before he could object.

* * *

Jin awakens from slumber after having suffered a nightmare about his father an mother, He leaps up sweating glaring at the wall in anger. He could still hear the fading screams of his mother as she was slaughtered by Tobi. He held his head screaming in agony as he fell out of his bed crawling toward the bathroom.

Hayabusa had frequent nightmares but never one this powerful. He could feel the agonizing pain his parents went through an the brutality his entire clan experienced. He began to shed many tears clenching his hair as he climbed to his feet looking into the mirror but what he saw wasn't himself, no more like the Kyuubi itself mocking him. Its redish yellow eyes stared back into his crystal blue eyes leaving him shaking.

His tears flowed desperately as he grasped the mirror looking into its red eyes "Why!... Why? Why are you inside me" He says frantically as the Dragon scoffed at him just staring back at him. Jin fell to the floor his back again the wall "Y-You have brought me nothing but pain, I could have died because of you" He mummbled tiredly. The demon furiously replies "**Without me you are nothing! I keep you alive, I am the reason you are still here!**" It says before going silent once more.

Jin laid again the wall tears falling from his face as he remember his lonely life, who was he kidding? He was no hero he brought nothing but shame to his village located just outside fire country, Denagakure, The village hidden among the Dragon. His heart was breaking an he could feel his strength fading the more he thought about his clan. Sure they hated him but he'd always love his clan no matter what.

His hair was a mess covering his crystals with red bangs. He felt pain in his heart from years of keeping everything bottled up. He didn't want to face the facts that he was nothing more then a tool in most peoples eyes. Even now Sasuke Uchiha an his betrayle would surely lead to Jins demise once the demon was extracted from him.

The days had gone by so fast he'd forgotten what it ment to be truly alone until he realized he was alone in his apartment for the first time in five months. No one but Naruto understood Jins loneliness which is probably why the two got along so well after their rocky meeting. His heart belonged to the pinkette, His body belonged to her as well. She kept him going when he felt like his body couldn't keep going.

Giving up was a big hell no to him, He'd never give up no matter what challenged he faced. Truly There was a reason his father sealed the damn demon inside him? Why would he of used his new born son? Jin laid again the wall lost in his thoughts. Jin wanted to bond more with Sakura and Naruto, Naruto felt like a brother to him or maybe that was just because they both have sunny blonde hair and blue eyes. The thought made him chuckle just a bit but not enough to make him smile.

He looks at the mirror before shakingly standing up "I-I need to talk to you Demon" He says before stepping forward toward the mirror closing his eyes.

* * *

**-Inside Jins subconscious-**

The room was shrouded in black, covered in shadows alligning along the walls. There was water beneath his feet leading toward a very large cage built no doubt for a heavy creature. jin slowly walked toward the large cage seeing a large pair of redish yellow eyes open.

The Kyuubi remained laying an staring intrigued at the boy. It'd been a long time since a host dared speak to it face to face an no doubt this child was brave or rather stupid to provoke him.

Hayabusa Jin looked into the Dragons eyes "Answer me this" He says calmly.

The Kyuubi finally roared a firey breath at Jin, The boy was unmoved but determined to finally confront the Kyuubi face to face.

The Kyuubi now had all attention on Jin wondering what the kids aim was. Jin looked at him "I want to know why you're filled with anger" He says.

The Kyuubi looks at Jin amused "**...why am I filled with Hatred?" **it says without pause "**Humans are dishonest an distrusting**" It replies simply before looking at the boy "**Long before you filthy humans came to this world and tarnished it, we demons lived a rather peaceful life**" It says before laying down.

Jin listened to the Kyuubis words carefully before speaking "I wish to change your mind about humans.. Do you have a name?" He asks geniuniely concerned.

The demon looked at Jin now more intrigued why he wanted to know "**Why would a filthy human want to know my** **name!?"** It roared ferociously at Jin.

Hayabusa sat down crossing his legs an closing his eyes "Because I am not the same as those humans you consider dishonest" He said to it.

The Kyuubi glared long and hard at the child, how dare he say such nonsense "**all humans are the same!**" it roared louder trying to intimidate him.

Jin smiles looking into its eyes "That may be what some are but not others-I wish to free you of your hatred" He said to the demon with caring eyes.

The kyuubi having heard him glares more "**I will tell you my name if you can take my chakra!**" He roars loudly at Jin issueing a challenge.

Jin stares at him "Then I accept you're challenge" Jin said before standing up confidently.

The kyuubi merely smirks "**I can easily steal you're chakra boy an kill you**" it speaks softly admiring the boys bravery.

Jin looks at it before reaching for the seal on top of the cage "Thats a risk i'm willing to take to learn you're name" He says.

The kyuubi replies "**Wait, first you must find a secure place away from Konoha to face me" **It says confidently.

Jin looks at him "Very well, I'll do just that" He says knowing he was close to learning the demons true name.

* * *

Jin awakens from his mind finding Naruto with a hand on his shoulder "Ne, are you okay Gent-le-men?" Naruto said teasingly. Jin looks at him with a smirk "Always better, Knucklehead" He says before standing up. Naruto tilts his head "whats put you in a good mood?" He says interested.

Hayabusa grins looking at the eager blonde "My demons issued a challenge to me, I need to go away from Konoha in order to do this challenge" He said as Naruto looks at him confused "Did it challenge you to take its chakra or something?" He says softly.

Jin nods his head before looking at Naruto "Do you know a place where I can go?" He asked eager for Narutos reply. Naruto raises a brow "well yeah, Octo-dude once took me there but, wait we should take Sakura with us and inform Kakashi-sensei" He says.

Jin nods thoughtfully "Right we'll need Sakura with us" He smiles at the thought. Jin then noticed his tattered fishnet shirt remembering he hadn't gotten new clothes since the fight with Sasuke.

Naruto notices this an smiles "But first we need to get you new clothes to wear before we set out" Naruto nods content with the situation.

Jin nods his head "I never noticed how bad my clothes were til now" He admits bashfully looking at the wounds that were bandaged up.

* * *

A week after Naruto, Sakura, and Hayabusa set off for the Cave Killer Bee had set up after the large Turtle island was attack, It was placed miles away from fire country to make sure that only Bee an Naruto would know its location. Killer Bee had set the cave up by bringing the cave located on the Island outside of Konoha just off the shore as a way to keep it a secret from rogue ninjas who might of been wondering around the area at the time.

Naruto knew where it was because Bee had told him exactly where to find it, encase Naruto ever needed more training to control his Bijuu bomb. This was the perfect place for Jin to challenge his Kyuubi over its chakra an hopefully after this Jin would never have to fear it taking over his body ever again.

Sakura stayed close to Jin as they made their way through the trees, She had to admit she was impressed by Naruto controlling Kurama but she had no idea what Jin would do if he gained control of his demon. She smiled thoughtfully wondering about it.

Jin moved closely with Sakura as he took her hand in his moving with Naruto on his right "So, Tell me more about this place you an Bee trained at" He asked casually.

Naruto grinned wide looking over at Jin an Sakura "Well, To be honest its like a gigantic Monument but with like Statues and its a really big gave" He said moving faster.

Jin nods listening to Naruto as he moved with Sakura "And he took you there so you could steal the kyuubis chakra?" Jin spoke knowingly.

Naruto continued along with them "Yes, He told me it'd be a struggle between me an the kyuubi, And it was we both struggled to steal the others chakra but with my mothers help i was able to steal Kuramas chakra, but now me an him are good friends" He said triumphently.

Jin was amazed an shocked to hear this as he turned to Sakura who smiled back to him, Jin began laughing as he went with the two of them to their destination "I will defeat him an learn his name, Naruto an become friends with him" Jin says with a smile.

Somewhere deep inside Jin the Kyuubi opened its eyes with a grin '**As if i'd allow you to become my friend...nice try kid**' it said before chuckling loudly at Jins devotion to learning its name.**  
**

Jin could have sworn at the moment he heard the demons laughter bellow from inside his head but shook it off as he was more excited about defeating the kyuubi. Jin now wore a Black sleeveless shirt, with gauntlets wrapped around his arms that were black and adorned with red crystals. He wore black jounin issued pants with a blue sash that held his sword behind his back. He wore a red pouch that carried his equipment just the way he liked.

He liked his new outfit as it made him feel more like a konoha Nin more then a clansmen from the fallen village hidden among dragons. Sakura had to admit, he looked rather hot in the new outfit he wore. She especially liked the Jounin issued pants he wore as they showed off his thighs better then the baggy pants he once wore and the sleeveless shirt showed off his fine toned abs more then his fishnets ever did.

Naruto had chosen the gauntlets Jin wore because in his words Jin would look good in a Gauntlet worn attire. Naruto actually viewed Jin as the brother he never had, Sasuke was a brother as well but Jin felt more like a brother then Sasuke.

Naruto found himself smiling and hoping that Jin could overpower his own Kyuubi. Jin continued to hold Sakuras hand as he moved with them through the trees fastly approaching the area in which the cave dwelled beneath the grass.

* * *

**-The Cave of Kyuubi's-**

Naruto led the way with a torch in hand, He was telling them of how Killer Bee brought him here the first time he ever laid eyes on this place. It was amazing how long ago that felt but then again everything felt as if it was moving at a fast rate now or days.

Jin held Sakura close as he watched a door open within the cave leading into the room he'd be facing the Kyuubi in as Naruto stepped forward turning to Sakura an Jin "In here is where you must confront him" Naruto spoke softly before entering beckoning the two inside.

Sakura was worried some what after hearing that theres a 50 percent chance the kyuubi could over power Jin an escape his confinements within Hayabusa. She gripped his bicep tightly looking up at him as he stopped looking into her emerald pools "...Don't worry he won't be winning" He said as if reading her mind.

She was reassured though having faith in him an his resolve. She smiles widely like Naruto because the two were grinning like idiots at eachother... it was really contagious an a little reassuring to know they can still be very happy even after everything thats happened an is going to happen.

Jin looks at Naruto awaiting his command as Naruto nods "Sit down indian style an enter your subconscious," He pauses "Then it'll be a battle between you two, I'll be here to support you all the way" He says assuringly.

Jin nods taking a seat in front of Them before smiling at Sakura "Here goes nothing" he says confidently before closing his eyes entering a mediated state.

Inside his subconscious the Kyuubi awakens looking at Jin from its cage "**Release the seal!" **It roars as Jin is unphased by the roar looking at it "Before I do that" He says before pausing "Tell Me one thing" He says.

The Kyuubi raises a brow staring at the human before him "**Go on speak**" It says before standing as Jin glares long an hard at it "What makes you think you'll beat me?" He says with confidence.

Jin grasps the seal as The kyuubi roared angered by his meaningless words "**The real question is what makes you think you could ever beat me!" **It roars tearing from the cage as Jin leaps far back staring at it "I'll make sure I defeat you!" He says running at the demon with hand signs.

Jin runs fast leaping past a huge claw as he yells "don't think you can kill me easily demon! Dragon Radiation Ruton!" He screams as a orb chakra forms in his hand glowing blood red as the Kyuubi easily recognises it as Hakushi Hayabusas devastating attack from eight-teen years ago as He easily dodges it running at Jin with ferocious force behind his legs "**Foolish human theres nothing you can do to stop me!**" It roared before whipping its tail at Jin an hitting him knocking him far back.

Jin smirks lying on the ground "Just because.. You hit like a girl... doesn't mean i'll give up" He said bleeding from the mouth as he stands up doing more hand signs "Lets amp it up shall we?" He says before shouting "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" As he says this many Jin Hayabusas appear causing the Kyuubi to look on impressed before running at all the Jins with his claws ready to kill. Jins clones all do handsigns forming the same orb from before as the Kyuubi just grins reering back as it blows fire from its mouth engulfing all of Jins clones before they could use the Orb again.**  
**

The clones all disappear in a large cloud of smoke as the Kyuubi looks for the real Hayabusa surprised he didn't find him among the clones as He hears a large sphere moving above him, The kyuubi looks up fast seeing Jin an Two other Jins with enormous orbs in their hands which began to change shape into enormous spears before driving themselves toward him. The Kyuubi smartly whips its five tails at the boy knocking them off course as he latches his teeth around one before slamming that one into a wall finding it to be a clone.

The kyuubi became impatient with these clones as he began to attack the two other Jins with his tails an claws but was surprised to find both were clones. Then where was the real Jin? It turned getting hit with a ferocious Ruton to the gut sending the Kyuubi crashing fifty feet away from Jin. Jin breathed hard as he looked at the Kyuubi "I will defeat you an i will find out your name.." He says stepping forward.

The kyuubi shakingly stands looking with rage at the boy "**Y-You some how deceived me..**" It roared before glaring firing thousands of fireballs at Jin as Jin skillfully dodge the oncoming orbs knowing full well the demons power could kill him if he were to let one of them hit him. Jin runs doing more hand signs as more Jin's appear with smirks doing hand signs "Shut up Kyuubi this has been coming a long time!" they all yell removing their Dragon sword as it began to glow a bright purpleish red they drove forward determined to defeat the demon that they desperately wanted to befriend.

The kyuubi was not scared of the blade but knew its power full well to know it was on par with its own strength because the sword was made from its Chakra as it runs from the clones turning quickly whipping its tails at all clones in the area filling the room in smoke. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice as he turns ramming a claw into Jin knocking him again a wall crushing again his abdomen.

_In the real world Sakura was frightened when she saw blood roll down Jins lips but Naruto reassures her that Jin will succeed in the fight again the demon which she has no choice but to listen to._

Jin shoves the enormous claw away from him with great force running up its upper forearm his sword drawn as he runs toward its face with a determined look. The kyuubi having seen him running takes its other claw running it toward Jin with great force. Jin having seen the other claw leaps up causing the Kyuubi to stabs its own arm screaming a loud roar as Jin dives toward his face once more as The Kyuubi smacks him hard from the air as Jin hits the ground hard, The Kyuubis Chakra grabs Hold on Jins Chakra as it begins to pull at it. Jin noticing its Redish yellow chakra pulling at his blue chakra begins to pull as well trying to pull the Kyuubis chakra out.

The kyuubi's tails all rise above its head forming the Beast bomb as Jin stares ahead pulling on the Demons Chakra not giving up an inch even if it means losing, He'd never give up to this demon. He continued to pull on the demons chakra as its beast bomb was growing bigger by the second.

_Sakura becomes worried when half of Jins body becomes covered in the five tailed Kyuubi cloak as she looks at Naruto for reassurement an to calm herself down._

Jin screams loudly as he begins to pull on the demons chakra more backing up as the Kyuubi refusing to lose to this human reers back far pulling on Jins chakra before firing the beast bomb at Jin as Jin eyes widen seeing the beast bomb come straight at him the ground begins to shake. The beast bomb collides with something exploding as The kyuubi laughs sadistically yanking on the chakra strings of Jin as He looks up seeing fifty Jins with Ruton in their hands aiming their hands toward him "**A new version? Are you sure this can ta-" **The kyuubis interrupted as they all fire the ruton orbs at him in quick succession as He dodges pulling more as the Real Jin runs up hitting the kyuubi with Ruton up close.

The Kyuubis sent flying as all of Jins clones jump on top of the Dragon holding him down as Jin grins "It ends now Dragon!" He shouts running far back yanking all of the demons Chakra from it as All of its Chakra enters Jin the Kyuubi quickly gets angry "**Why you!-" **Before it can say anything else the cage emerges around it entraping it as a clone of Jin places a new seal over the cage as Jin took on a more Kyuubi looking cloak shrouded in all black with a coat similar to his fathers DragonKage cloak he wore when he was the Fouth DragonKage. Around Jins neck it looked like a necklass of Fangs, His hair was more spikey then usual with horns sticking out farther then his bangs. He had claws that were golden in color with a red hue over them.

_Sakura and Narutos eyes widen looking at Jin an the new form he'd taken awaiting his awakening as they knew now he'd succeeded in capturing the Kyuubis chakra._

Jin looks into the Kyuubis eyes with a smile "I've defeated you now you must fulfill you're end of the deal" He said calmly walking forward awaiting the demons name.

The Kyuubi growing ever so tired looks at him "**...Defeated by a human how disgraceful.."** It said before answering "**My name is AkiYoshi" **It said as AkiYoshi finally succumb to sleep.

Jin smiles at now knowing Akiyoshis name before exiting his mind.

Naruto looks at Jin with a wide grin "You did it!" He says before hugging Jin, Sakura runs over to Jin hugging the both of them in a tight embrace excited an relieved to know he'd came out alive. Jin looks at Naruto an Sakura "His name is Akiyoshi" He said excitedly as the demon no longer was a demon to him but a comrade that lived within his body.

Sakura an Naruto grin at Eachother after learning its name as Akiyoshi ment Bright and Good. Jin always knew it wasn't as evil as it made itself sound like. Otherwise it would have betrayed its promise to tell him its name.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his apartment contemplating his next move. He knew Sakura an the others had left the village some where unknown to him but that only ment his plan could be put into action much faster then he thought.

After all, the leaf were in fact morons when it came to learning that deceit was inevitable. The last Uchiha could care less about this miserable village he was only here to destroy it from within its very walls of security and that was his final decision.

No one even knew his real attention, the old Hag Tsunade even looked past his murderous eyes thinking she could _save _him from himself. Hn as if that miserable hag could ever save him from himself, shes as hopeless as Naruto.

Havoc was a reliable Ally because he wasn't like Karin, Suigestsu, or Juugo no he was more like a brainless minion who did as he was told. Assassins were the best Allys because you didn't need to befriend them or communicate with them. You just gave them their target an they'd kill them.

This all was apart of his plan. He planned to kill the elders first before setting his sights on Tsunade. The elders would be easy because they aren't as young as they once were. Tsunade would be the toughest to kill due to her strength but she was no match for his own power, To him she was weak an old no match for his strength.

Sasuke made his way to the Hokage tower since it was night an he'd have better chances sneaking around. He'd kill the two elder council members permanently putting Konohagakure under panic. Sasuke snuck up the stairs silently pass the guards as he planned to execute Koharu in his sleep an kill the old hag afterwards before setting his sights on Tsunade.

Sasuke wore a mask to conceal his identity and a cloak that hid his hair. Silently he opened the door finding the elders asleep in their cots. He slipped a kunai out walking silently over to Koharu who slept soundly as Sasuke lifted the Kunai glaring down at the elder man who had caused so much pain to his brother Itachi before bringing the Kunai down toward its target stabbing Koharu through the Heart as Koharu awoke fast gasping through silent breaths before looking into the black coal's of Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth before he could Alert any one to his where abouts. Silently he stabbed the Kunai deeper into Koharus heart killing him fast and swiftly as Koharu fell limp at Sasukes feet. Uchiha Sasuke turned feeling unsatisfied with Koharus death before looking at his wife who slept soundly.

Sasuke glared at her for looking so at peace after the things he'd learned. There was no going back now, Koharu was dead at his feet making it impossible for him to go back to the way things were before. It was pointless for them to bring him back knowing his grudge against the village.

This was all Hayabusas fault for foolishly thinking He'd ever love Sakura. Jin had known about Sakuras feelings an tried to give Sakura what she wanted. But, Sasuke only used her it was easy because of her devotedness to him. He realized that Sakura loved Jin as well when she refused to obey him in not seeing Jin ever again. None of that mattered now as Sasuke planned to finish off Koharus accomplice but before Sasuke could get any closer to the woman, He came to a stop looking down at Koharu smirking before going over to her.

By sunrise the whole village would know they no longer had a council because both were dead.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, an Jin were on their way back to Konoha when they stop to camp out for the night. Sakura sat close to Jin as Naruto told a story about how he and Kakashi were training to make The Rasengan a more verstile move. He spoke of the Rasen-Shuriken and other moves he'd invented with his Fathers jutsu.

Jin smiled nodding still half tired from the fight with Akiyoshi as Sakura rested her head on his shoulder for support closing her eyes humming some as Jin wraps an arm around her waist to keep her balanced. Naruto laid back having eaten a full bowl of Ramen they'd brought along just in case they got hungry.

Sakura fell asleep snuggling closely to Jin. She found it more peaceful out in the forest when there was company that she could confide in.

Jin turns his head a little kissing her forehead before picking her up in his arms carrying her to the tent as not to wake her up. He lays her gently inside her sleeping bag before zipping it up. She grabs his hand as he looks at her sleeping form wondering what she wanted as He looks back at Naruto who had fallen asleep. He nods climbing into the tent laying right close to Sakura.

He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder as if on extinct as Jin kissed her lip's before closing his own eyes glad he had met the two of them when he had. He snuggled close to her being her support an her heart.

Naruto slept outside his tent but every now an then found himself opening his eyes just to listen to the peaceful forest around them. It'd been sometime since he last stepped foot outside into the wilderness but now that he was out here, It was actually nice an peaceful. He wished the old Perv was still around to enjoy it with him.

Jin was like a brother to him because they both had the same master and teacher, They both were similar in thinking an that made him feel like he'd found a long lost relative. He didn't want Sasuke taking that from him or trying to bring a wedge between them just because he was mad Jin beat him.

As long as Sakura-chan was happy with Jin, Naruto was happy as well. He still loved her which Jin understood, Something Sasuke never understood nor acknowledged when he was dating Sakura. Jin was afterall the one who helped Naruto bring Sasuke back rather Sasukes willing to admit it or not.

Naruto found himself looking at Jins tent smiling at him 'Like a brother to another brother you're my friend' He thought to himself happily as He closed his eyes too tired to care about the night sky right now.

Sakura laid closer to Jin wrapping her arms around him from her sleeping bag afraid to let go because if she did he might disappear an it all be a silly dream that she'd found such a great guy. She was trying to sleep but found herself wanting to look into his beautiful crystal eyes. She loved how they looked like they sky only missing its clouds. She could stare at them forever an never feel tired.

He was slowly becoming everything to her, Everything she ever wanted or needed. He was slowly creeping his way into her beating heart without even realizing what he does to evoke so much emotion from her heart. In the end he was the one she wanted even when she tried to fool herself into believing Sasuke was the one she always wanted.

Truthfully, Sasuke wasn't as perfect as she once saw him. He was flawed in many aspects an love was one of his many flaws. He never really loved her she realized. Sasuke only was with her because well she didn't really know actually.

She couldn't remember the last time he was loving besides being grumpy toward her or threatening to break up with her. He even would yank her arms if she ever spoke to a friend. but, None of that mattered now as she was inlove.

She snuggled closely to Jin kissing his lips before falling fastly asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it chapter six at last, This one was emotional to write for me because of the Kyuubi fight an Hakushis death being viewed. I didn't really know what to do so before i write the seventh chapter i make a Au universe based on road to ninjas Menma(Naruto) so it'll probabally be awhile before you see chapter seven.


	7. I'm sorry, But I can't keep that promise

**A/n:** Chapter Seven, This is the calm before the stom my friends. Basically Sasukes now going to show his true intentions from the start. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I think this ones the most emotional one i've ever had to write. It breaks my heart to write this chapter.

**Warning:** Mild use of Offensive words

**OC:** Jin Hayabusa, Havoc Novak

**pairing:** SakuBusa

* * *

It was early morning in Konohagakure when Tsunade was informed of the council members deaths. She was stunned and somewhat regretful of not having security in place to better re-ensure the councils safety. She was afraid this might happen an one need only look to a certain Uchiha to basically know who kill them an comitted the crime.

Tsunade knew it was Sasuke the moment they mentioned the elders had been killed. It didn't take a genius to realize it an she had informed them to send out units to bring Sasuke to her. They did as she said, Soon Uchiha would be face to face with her. She was silently cursing herself for not seeing it sooner. Sasuke wasn't for Konoha because His need for revenge had engulfed him in every sense.

She silently apologised to Naruto for what she had to do. It wouldn't be easy but Sasuke had to be punished for his crimes again the Elders. As much as she hated them, They were still members of Konoha. She wished that Sasuke had really stayed true to his promise from Four months ago. Now she had to sentence him to a far more severe punishment once he was brought to her. She mentally cursed the thought of punishing Narutos 'Brother' before pouring herself a glass of Saki.

Thats when a Certain ANBU waltzed into her office looking at her from behind his mask "My name is flip Hokage-Sama" Flip bowed to her grinning from behind his mask. Tsunade raised a brow looking at the intruder for a few moments "Flip? sounds generic for an ANBU, what do you have for me?" She asks the man.

Flip looks at her his green iris's like a serphent from behind the mask "What do I have for you, Hokage-sama?," he paused "What I have for you is a messege" He says before standing.

Tsunade raises her brow further "A messege? from who?" She says sipping her saki unaware of the crossbow flowing down Flips left sleeve.

Flip just grins at her an just as he raises his arm, Kakashi bursts into the room kicking Flip in the back sending flip crashing again the desk "Kakashi! whats the meaning of this?!" Tsunade says looking between the two men. Kakashi looks at her before looking at Flip "Hes no ANBU, hokage-sama" He says before looking at Flip.

Flip grins looking at Kakashi "How Deductive of you, I'd hold nothing again the copy cat ninja" He says pushing off the desk. Tsunade looks at Flip angry "Who are you? Identify yourself at once!" She says before dodging a kunai as Flip tears the Anbu mask from his face "I am no one but an assassin!" He says jumping at her with his sword as Kakashi quickly runs up hitting Flip in the stomach as Flip lands on the floor.

Kakashi stares at the intruder "Havoc Novak, Of the Novakian clan" He says glaring deadly at the man before raising his headband. Havoc looks at Kakashi before standing up "So, You know my clan an my name? Interesting" He says unphased by Kakashis prowess at deducting. Havoc just grins looking at him "You are truly a remarkable shinobi" He says before looking at the window "Too bad I can't stay here much longer" He says before throwing down a smoke bomb which Causes Tsunade an Kakashi to cough an wince trying to pinpoint where he was.

Tsunade looks around quickly for the intruder "Kakashi inform every one to be on the look out for a suspicious ANBU member!" She demands as Kakashi nods running toward the window leaping out. Tsunade knew that whoever that man was, Had to be Sasukes partner in crime. She'd heard about an assassin being in Konoha for months now but she never believed it til now.

* * *

Jin was in just a towl after having a shower from getting back with Sakura, He needed one to help his recovery. He was drying off when he heard a commotion outside as He moved over to the window opening it looking down at everyone hearing about a mysterious ANBU member in the village. Quickly he closes the window getting dressed in a blue tee-shirt with black pants as he pulls his boots over his feet, putting on the gauntlets as He gets his equipment putting it on. Recovery would have to wait.

Jin opens his door but is caught off guard when Sasuke punches him in the face sending him reeling backwards again the wall. Sasuke walks over to him pulling out his Katana closing the door behind him before putting the sword to Jins throat "You've been a thorn in my side since day one it's time I end it!" He shouts as Jin blocks the Katana from cutting his throat as He kicks Sasuke in the stomach pulling out his Dragon sword "Getting rid of me won't be easy!" He shouts as they swing their blades at one another.

Sasuke punches Jin in the face breaking his nose as He slices Jin through the Shoulder. Jin yelps in pain but not enough for a scream as He bleeds from the nose "Touche you actually nailed me, My turn" He says calmly as He runs up kicking Sasuke again the door driving the Dragon sword Toward him as Sasuke rolls out of the way activating his mangekyo Sharingan as He sends an electrical current through his sword running toward Jin as Jin sees him coming he ducks slinging Sasuke on to the floor kicking him in the face.

Sasuke having been busted open bleeds down his brow looking at the red flow of blood that flowed down his cheek before staring up at Jin "You made me bleed" He says before standing looking at Jin as his hand begins to charge up the next attack "I will kill you and be rid of you" He says as Jin looks at him holding The dragon sword up "I'm counting on it, Uchiha" He reorts before running at Sasuke as Sasuke runs at him "Chidori!" Sasuke shouts leaping at Jin.

Jin slices through the Chidori attack absorbing it as He headbutts Sasuke hard knocking the Katana from Sasukes grip as Sasuke hits the wall hard falling again it. Jin lands on his knees looking at Sasuke as blood poured from the wound on his shoulder, His nose having healed on its own "Uchiha, My sword can cut through most Chakras an you'res is no exception" He says before sheathing the sword.

Sasuke breathed as blood trickled from his brow to his lips "This doesn't make any sense, You who have no purpose...Stronger then me? Lies!" He shouts trying to stand before falling back. Jin glares at him "It doesn't matter what differences we have, True strength lies in bonds" He says before standing. He staggers back falling on to the couch glaring at Sasuke "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi all believed in you an what have you been doing? Plotting again a fellow team-mate" He says coughing up blood.

Sasuke glares at Jin "Shut up! you don't know a damn thing about me!" He screams as Jin lays his head again the arm of the couch "Too true, Too true" He says looking into Sasukes cold eyes. Sasuke smirks before letting his arms fall limp "You're a loser like that dobe" He says before laying his head back "I can't even move, What did you do to me?" He questions. Jin looks Sasuke in the eyes "When you were too busy conjuring Chidori I used my Dragon sword to paralyze your Chakra and Body, The head butt was merely a ruse" He says laying there.

Sasuke glares realizing his mistake "I won't be caught an I won't ever come over to you're pathetic side Jin" He says pushing himself up. Jin watched him looking at him with a smirk "The only bad thing about my swords ability is that I too can hardly move once I use the paralyze chakra" He says looking at Sasuke with a smug look that seems to be saying 'Go ahead hit me' before Sasuke picks up his sword staggerly.

It was hard for Sasuke to move. He staggered over to Jin raising his sword up aiming for Jins heart "That was a mistake you're going to regret!" He says as Jin smirks closing his eyes. Sasuke brings his sword down toward Jins heart but is stopped by a black gloved hand as Sasuke follows the arm of whoever was gripping his katana his eyes befall Sakura Haruno who was glaring at him "Sasuke-kun!" She shouts at him before punching Him through the wall of Jins apartment. Jin opens his eyes surprised to see her because he thought she'd gone home to get rest.

Sakura looks down into Jins blue eyes "Are you okay?" She sits down looking at his shoulder. Jin smiles at her "I am but I think I over did it with that last move" He says trying to move. Sakura shakes her head looking at Sasuke who had just stood up an ran down the hall "He tried to kill you, didn't he?" She says gently stroking his forehead. Jin nods softly looking up into her green eyes "Sakura, Don't worry he couldn't kill me even if he had an army" He says before reaching up to her cheek struggling to keep his arm up.

Sakura smiles looking back at him "You're lucky I sensed something a miss when I got home" She says leaning down hugging him. She would have been angry with Sasuke if he killed Jin. She was annoyed with Sasukes need to kill him all because Jin helped bring him back to Konoha. Sakura looks into Jins eyes again she could stare into them sky blue eyes all day an never feel tired of it.

Jin strokes her cheek lightly "I'm glad you came, To be honest I hadn't any strength to protect myself from that last attack" He said cheekily. Sakura laughs but doesn't know why that was so funny as she lays her head on his chest "You know the whole village is on the look out for a suspicious ANBU member" She whispers cuddling him.

Jin looks down at her beautiful pink hair "An ANBU member? Let me guess the ANBU member isn't even ANBU but, some guy who thinks he can sneak around konoha?" He guessed. Sakura looks up slightly "Tsunade thinks he is someone Sasukes been partnering with, plus last night Sasuke killed the Elders" She said before looking down. Jin looks at her "He murdered Konohas Elders? what is his goal in doing so?" He pondered aloud. Sakura looks up some what studying Jins expression "To destroy Konoha.. Even with the Elders dead he won't stop" She said hoarsely.

Jin looks grimly at her "And Here I am immobilized, Sakura-chan I want you to be careful, If Sasuke truly hasn't changed then He might ki-" Hes cut off by her lips as He was surprised before kissing her back tasting her sweetness, an noting how she tasted of happiness and sadness but still sweet all together. Sakura pulls back looking at him "Thank you for caring," She pauses "Don't worry, I'll be okay i need you to stay here an replenish your Chakra" she says before getting up. She hated leaving him like this.

Jin nods slowly looking at her "If that bastard hurts you I will kill him" He said softly before laying his head back. Sakura nods knowing she had to meet Naruto and Sai outside she leans down kissing his forehead before leaving.

Jin laid there knowing who the ANBU member was because he'd seen Havoc use it before in his own village.

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji were awaiting the Anbu member at the gate knowing there was only three exits he could take "How troublesome.." Shika says before looking around. Chouji was eating a bag of chips looking for any signs of Novak "Geez Shikamaru, Why do we always get stuck with Guard duty?" He says before leaning back.

Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets "Well I don't know, probably because i'm the genius an you're my partner" He says before looking up "Hey, I think I saw some one" He says before watching the roof top.

Chouji laughs softly "You saw Ino" He points up wards as Shikamaru looks up to confirm what Chouji said "Well, this is troublesome with her moving about we'll never spot anyone suspicious" He says before climbing up on to the post to keep a sharper eye on everything.

Chouji continues eating "It is strange though, She decided to keep post on the roofs instead of joining us" He says watching Ino.

Shikamaru looks at her as well "Troublesome woman.." He says before keeping an eye out for any intruders.

* * *

**-Second Gate-**

Neji crosses his arms "If any ANBU come our way we'll easily spot them" He says to Lee as Lee sat there looking around "Right! Yosh we'll see them before they see us Neji-san!" He says enthusiastically.

Ten Ten just smirks at her two comrades before looking at Hinata who was scouting the area just as well as Neji. It made sense to have Neji and Hinata use their Byakugan for something like this. Shino was using his bugs to scout the farther regions of the village just in case they spotted the ANBU.

Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing around keeping their nose up just in case they caught the stench of this ANBU member moving around.

Everyone had been on guard since being informed by Kakashi that a suspicious looking ANBU was making his way in the Village. They knew what to look for an what to scout for just by Kakashi-senseis description.

Lee was scouting when he spotted three figures moving toward them "Ah ha! the Anbu has taken to concealing himself as three!" Lee runs from the group as Neji yells out "Lee you baka! thats not him its-" Before he could say Lee is punched hard by Sakura sending him crashing again the gate.

Lee shakes his head "I-Sakura-san!" He screams with Joy tears spewing down his eyes. Naruto and them made their way up to the group "Have you spotted any one yet?" Naruto asks as Neji shakes his head calmly "Not really, we've only spotted you guys" He says calmly.

Sai smiles a fake smile looking at Lee "Ah turdbrows has been struck by uglies strength" He says as Sakura brow furrows trying to keep herself from hitting him. Naruto noticing this turns to Sai "Sai you idiot we need to keep on our toes not make the situation even worser!" He says before trying to calm Sakura-chan down.

Neji looks at them before Inquiring "What about Sasuke and Kakashi?" He asks inquiring where their sensei an team mate was. Sakura stops arguing with Naruto looking at Neji "Kakashi-sensei decided scout outside of Konoha just in case and S-Sasuke-kun..." She trails off on the last sentence.

Neji raises a brow as Ten ten steps up "Sakura what do you mean?" She asks the pinkette as Sakura looks at Ten Ten "Kakashi suspects he might have left the village already or is still present" Sakura says before looking at Naruto.

Neji looks at her "That makes sense but Sasuke.." He says wanting to know Sasukes exact location. Sakura looks at Neji "Well, He tried to kill Hayabusa earlier before I met up with Naruto, but he fled from the apartment before i could catch him" She says softly.

Neji and Lee look at Sakura then Naruto an Sai "What happened exactly between Sasuke an Jin?" Neji insist on finding out. Sakura nods having no choice but to explain to them the exact Details of what she could see when she arrived at the apartment.

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

Jin Hayabusa who had hidden from the Akatsuki slowly crept out of the closet after hearing no more commotions. He slowly but hesitantly made his way toward his Fathers chamber. He couldn't hear anyone when he made it to the door, He expected to hear his mother calming his father but not a sound was heard.

Jin slowly opened the chamber door finding a horrifying scene. His father laid in a pool of blood gasping as a Masked man stood back watching the scene before him. A younger man with Raven hair put up in a duck like motion stood over his father with a katana stabbed through his abdomen staring down into his fathers eyes.

His mother laid sprawled over the desk where his father would normally sit. She made eye contact with Jin crying softly and silently as Tobi noticed Jin out the corner of his eyes. He noted how the boy looked taking in every detail that the boy had etched upon his features. Sasuke turned to see Jin before smirking as Hakushi looked at Jin "G-Get out of here!" He coughs blood as he says this.

Jin looked horrified but wasn't going to leave his mother and father "No! Mommy get up, Daddy I can't-" Before he can finish the sentenced He dodged Sasukes blade glaring at him for the sudden attack. Jin was furious by now after seeing his father in a pool of blood.

Sasuke smirks "Hn" He said amused by the boy as He punches him in the gut. Jin staggers back in pain but refused to run as He runs at Sasuke throwing a punch as Sasuke dodges elbowing the kid in the back of his neck.

Hakushi screams at Sasuke to stop it an let his son go. Sasuke turns slicing Hakushi across the face as His wife screams at them to stop, Zetsu punches her hard in the face shutting her up. Tobi watched the scene amused by the chaos waiting for Jin to show his true power. Now wasn't the time to take Jins kyuubi no, Now was the time to watch its potential among the Nine tailed Beast's he was after.

Sasuke swings around to stab Jin but Jin stops his blade with two fingers his eyes turning yellowish red as Sasuke tilts his head recognizing this as a Bijuus control of A jinchurriki as He punches Jin in the face but Jin gets angry running at Sasuke as Sasuke tries blocking every kick an punch finding Jins speed increasing with every hit that connects with Sasukes arms. Sasuke refused to look weak compared to a Kyuubi, He conjures the Chidori in his right hand holding it out to the side running at Jin.

Hakushi screams out as Sasuke an Jin collide Sending Sasuke crashing out the window as Zetsu Catches Sasuke making sure he didn't hit the ground below. Tobi having now seen the power for himself walks away "Sasuke, Zetsu, Lets go" He says before fading along with the other two.

Jin falls to his knees crawling over to his father "Father, Don't leave me.. I-" He says before looking down at his Fathers injuring "You're injured badly" He says. Hakushi softly smiles "I was never in your life that much was I? so much suffering was brought on because of me" He says coughing blood before placing an arm on Jins shoulder as Jin takes his hand looking at him "Daddy, Mommy don't leave me" He says softly as His mother looks at her son "I-I'm sorry.. I-We was never in your life much.." She says.

Jin was hurting now more then ever "Mommy don't say that.." He says before looking at his father as his father smiles "Li-Listen to me, Se-seek out Konohagakure it is an ally to our village, There you will have a new family, a new bond.. pr-protect it like you would have us" He says smiling.

Jin feels water well up in his crystal blue eyes as He hugs his father "I don't want to lose either of you" He says before looking at his mother "My life has been ruined by so many and now I'm losing the only two people who I can call 'parents' i don't know if I can live without your love" He says softly.

Hakushi smiles closing his eyes "You lived without us for years, my son as a member of our family you inherited my will, please protect Konoha.. it is.. you-you're new home and family, do for me this final favour" He whispers before closing his eyes one final time. Jin having seen both his mother and Father fall silent looks at them with wide eyes "Mother, Father!" He screams in rage.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei was scouting the outer perimeter knowing that if Havoc needed to escape he might have used that chance right after leaving the Hokages office. It was strange though he had to admit that Sasuke would hire an assassin unless, the assassin wasn't ment only to kill lady Tsunade but another. Kakashi didn't know who the assassins second target was but if he did he'd see to it they were well guarded.

It became increasingly alarming now that the Elders were dead that Sasuke hadn't changed at all but, was plotting the whole time. Kakashi didn't like the look of the situation.

This was a troublesome time to be in. Sasuke was his precious student but now chose a life of darkness rather then staying on his own path to righteousness.

Kakashi kept his eyes peeled for any trace of Havoc, He had his summons searching the area as well. Sooner or later someone would find Havoc an alert the Hokage to his presence. Kakashi couldn't risk letting Havoc escape knowing what his goal was. If he were to escape he could always return undetected an finish the job.

He knew there was a connection between Sasuke and Havoc just by Havocs assassination attempt on Tsunade. It was no coincidence that Havoc show up after Sasuke killed the Elders. Whatever Sasukes plan was, Kakashi planned to stop it.

Kakashi then noticed something in the bushes an rushed at it only to find it was a stray animal moving from tree to tree. Kakashi was frustrated that no one had found the man yet. Surely one man couldn't hide that easily? Or escape that fast from them?

Kakashi hoped his team was okay without him while he was searching for Havoc. He knew they were capable with him he just was cautious about Havoc's motif considering he'd yet to figure out Havoc's motif yet. He'd much rather get this over with quickly and figure out Sasuke and Havoc's plan quicker but it didn't seem like he was going to find any answers sooner.

He hated this feeling of Helplessness and confusion. Why couldn't he figure out Sasukes plan quicker? was there some kind of link to Sasukes plan an Tobis plan for the moons eye plan? No, otherwise Kakashi himself would have figured it out sooner.

He was hoping his team would figure it out before hand. He just needed more time to catch Havoc. Otherwise they'd never find out the answers they seeked all along. If anyone knew Sasukes real motif's, This Havoc would know everything.

Still Kakashi pondered if Sasuke had been planning since he returned to Konohagakure. It was suspicious how no one had noticed him last night sneaking into the elders room. That much Kakashi knew but usually Konohas guards were much more alert.

Unless Sasuke did something to cause the guards to not notice a figure moving about. It seemed unlikely that the Guards were dumb enough to take their eyes off of the door.. Then again most of the Guards always seem to pass out on duty...

* * *

**-Back at Jin's-**

Jin rested his body still unable to move "Why did I have to use that technique? Of all the techniques I chose that one" He mummbles to himself. Right now He wished Sakura was still there, Still holding him. But it was for the best he was alone in his apartment because that ment if he were to die then no one Would hurt or suffer from watching him die.

Jin laid there looking at the ceiling as He heard footsteps at the hole in his wall. Turning his head slightly to see who it was; He catches a glimpse of an ANBU masked man staring at him. Its strange to think that so many could slip by even the Guards of Konoha. Jin thought amusingly as The ANBU stepped into the room looking around for any traps or Guards posted inside. Once he sees no one he looks at the boy sprawled out on his couch looking back at him.

Jin knew who it was an wasn't afraid, All this suffering Konohas been put through over the last couple of months was all his fault. If he hadn't came to Konoha then no body would have to suffer because of him, because of Akiyoshi. And nobody would have suffered from A crazed Assassin or Sasukes attempt at revenge.

He truly believed it was because of him that Sasuke reverted back to his revenge attempt on Konoha. Sakura had been kidnapped four months ago because of Jin, Because Jin lived in the village. If he hadn't then maybe she wouldn't have been used as bait by Havoc.

The masked ANBU walked toward Jin with solemn steps grinning from behind his mask at how easy it was getting pass Konohas sqauds that were looking for him. It seemed too easy that Jin just laid there like prey waiting to be slaughtered.

Jin watched him walk as He laid there unmoving. Then he hears a voice inside his head "**Get up kid, If you truly want to be my friend you got to live an live with** **me!**" Jin hears the voice say as He nods slightly listening to it 'Maybe you're right' He thought to himself.

After all if he died it'd break Sakura-chan's heart an put so much hurt in so manys hearts. He needed to live, He needed to survive.

As a chakra cloak surrounds Jin; The ANBU member jumps back landing on one knee staring "I expected much, but this is new" He says before standing as Jin stood in tailed beast mode staring at Havoc "Get out of Konoha!" He shouts running at Havoc as Havoc swiftly dodges his fist noting how fast hes become. Havoc dodges another fist running out into the hall drawing his sword looking at Jin "What is this? Its different from before" He questions but gets no answer as Jin drives himself into Havoc, Causing them both to crash through the wall an out the other end hitting the rooftop of the adjusent apartment complex.

Havoc spits blood grinning as His mask was broken he stands staggering back "Amazing you've become faster, I barely saw you" He says whiping the blood from his mouth. Jin stands shrouded in a second layer of the Tailed Beast cloak now resembling a miniture dragon "That's not all I can Do, Novak" He says sternly before removing the Dragon sword from its Sheath.

Havoc knew that some one had to of seen the explosion from the wall an They'd no doubt show up soon. He needed to buy himself time but with that sword now being drawn it'd be a tough fight. Havoc circles Jin who stood in place watching the Assassin with a determined look in his eyes. Havoc tilts his head pointing the sword at Jins Dragon sword "Is this how it is boy? You've taken control of the damned demon?!" He shouts at Jin.

Jin smirks tilting his head to the side "His names Akiyoshi an hes no demon!" He shouts back as A demon arm shoots from Jins left arm grabbing Havoc by the skull. Havoc feels the Demonic arm crushing his Skull; He drives his sword into the Demonic arm as Jin runs up catching Havoc off Guard slicing his blade across Havocs back as Havoc falls forward screaming in pain. Blood trickles from Novaks wounds as He sat on his knees looking back at Jin "Why you!-" He turns running at Jin as Jin twirls around him kneeing Novak in the spine.

Novak yells in pain falling again the roof top chimney before spitting blood to the ground and turning to face Jin "I admit you've become stronger but, You underrestimate me" He says before pointing his sword at Jin "Ten Minutes is all I need to kill you" He says before walking toward Jin. Hayabusa just glares anticipating his attack as Havoc conjures a black orb in his hand as it changes shape now resembling the sword he weilds "This ones especially for you Jin" He says before Running at Jin reering the two swords back leaping at Jin "One-Thousand Years of Death!" He screams as Jin thrusts the Dragon sword at Havocs chest.

Havoc sees the Dragon sword coming at his chest as the last moment he moves so it Stabs through his arm as He drives both his sword and The black orb into Jins Chest on impact causing blood to spew profusely from Jins chest. Havoc Jumps back lamping on both knees holding his arm watching as Jin leaves Tailed beast mode before falling off the edge of the roof. Jin watched Havoc as his eyes grew heavy, He knew he was bleeding; He found no strength left as he fell backwards looking at the sky, It seemed to move farther away with each flight he took toward the ground.

Havoc walked to the edge of the roof holding his arm where Jin had stabbed him. He was surprised to see a Blonde holding Jin in his arms. The blonde looked up at Havoc with Rage in his oceanic looking eyes; Havoc saw a lost soul behind those eyes.

Novak turns running toward the edge intending to escape before any one made an attempt to capture him. That blonde that caught Jin was surprisingly like Jin If Jin were less lighter in the eyes. Havoc jumps off the roof onto another roof finding it hard to move with his arm in pain.

Havocs stopped by A fierce kick to the face from Gai who owed him one for their last encounter. Havoc slides along the roof top holding his face "You bastard, I'll have to make quick work of you!" He says standing up faceing Gai.

Gai gets ready for another attack "AHA! my good man you can try but the flames of my eternal youth will always prevail over the likes of you!" He says before attacking.

* * *

Naruto held Jin looking at the wounds in Jins chest "Shit!" He shouts before looking for Sakura "Sakura-chaan! I need you hes losding alot of blood!" He yells in desperation as He finally catches eyes with the pinkette frantically running toward him; She slides toward the two of them commanding Naruto to lay him on the ground as She gets to work ripping his shirt open gasping when she sees his wounds were more severe then what they seemed.

Jin hadn't moved since Naruto caught him. Sakura began her work as Green chakra began to form in both her hands; She quickly placed them over Jins chest needing to concentrate all her thoughts on healing him.

Naruto looks away silently cursing himself for not being there. Had he known that the ANBU member was going to target Jin he would have stayed behind to protect him. Naruto was angry because this seems to add up to only one conclusion, Sasuke not only wanted the leaf destroyed but he was planning to kill anyone who got in his way.

Naruto had truly believed that Sasuke had changed when he started opening up to Sakura. When he started dating her; It seemed they were happy... Unbreakable. That is before Sasuke became possessive everytime he caught Sakura talking to Jin.

Naruto didn't want to think that Jin could really die, Jin was his brother and Friend. Sasuke too was a brother but had set his sights on killing another of Narutos brothers. Naruto couldn't take what he was seeing before him.

Sakura was desperately trying to heal the wounds but couldn't see Jin breathing or moving. Naruto watched her struggle every ounce of Chakra she had into Healing Jins wounds. It broke his heart to see his two comrades in such a state of Heart ache.

If Jin were to die then it'd be like Naruto losing his parents all over again; Only this time he'd be witnessing their death. Naruto punches the ground looking at Sakura then down at Jins lifeless body "Get up, You can't die!" He shouts as if his words could break through to the boy.

No movement still; Naruto refused to give in grabbing Jins left hand "Get up, We all are counting on you Dattebayo!" He says confidently looking at Jin "If you don't get up; then everything you've done for us will be looked down upon!" He says refusing to let it go.

Sakura was crying silently to herself watching and listening to Narutos words. It hurt her to see the boy before her like this;It hurt to see Naruto in desperation screaming at the top of his lungs.

Naruto screams louder "Jin, Get up! you can't die on me; On This village, this is your home and family, _please!_" He pleads to him to get up as he lays his head in his arms trying to think positive as a crowd gathered around all of them looked on whispering to one another about the boy.

Neji stepped through the crowd seeing Jins lifeless body on the ground; he turns to stop the others from looking as He looked grimly before looking back at the others.

Naruto refused to listen to the crowd; Their words were the exact words they used to call him. Why couldn't they accept Jin as one of them? As a member of Konoha?

Why was it so God damn frustrating to show these people he was family?

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder as he looks up at Kakashi-sensei who looked grimly but smiled a sad smile to Naruto "It's okay, You tried your best" He spoke softly before looking at the pinkette who wouldn't give up trying to heal the boy.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him with pleading eyes; Tears running down her face as Kakashi smiled before looking down at Jin "Y-You tried your Best, Sakura" He says so only she can hear him.

Sakura shakes her head refusing to listen to Kakashi-sensei as she pushes her chakra into her hands refusing to stop as she tries to force herself to heal him.

Kakashi looks down knowing theres nothing he could do at this point for their team mate. It pained him to know his students were hurting an there was nothing he could do about it. This wasn't the only person they've lost; Theres been countless deaths an all of them hurt just the same as today.

Kakashi knew where Naruto came from as both he and Jin were students of Jiraiya. If Jiraiya were still alive he would have been proud of them for coming together an working through so much turmoil.

Kakashi was sure that if Jiraiya were here now he would be smiling at them both. Hiding the pain he was feeling over Jins apparent death; Kakashi kneeled down looking at the body of the boy he called a comrade.

It hurt him to see so many of the civilians taking for granted this young mans death; It pained him more to see the Shinobis all band together to mourn for him.

Sakura wouldn't quit; She just kept going an going; Until she couldn't use her Chakra anymore as She felt exhausted and angry at herself for not being about to help him. She laid her head on Jins chest sobing into his flesh as She didn't want to bare the thought of him being buried.

Kakashi looked away from them; He looked to the sky as it began to rain 'Are you Sad, Jiraiya?' He thought to himself before turning to look at the others.

As Sakura shed more tears crying her eyes out; A hand raises up to her pink hair softly stroking her scalp as She looks up in surprise down at the blood trickling from Jins mouth; His chest now healed from the large gaping holes.

Sakuras eyes went wide looking over his chest for any sign of his wounds; She saw none before looking at him in shock. Then why was he still bleeding?

Kakashi looked down at Jin surprised to see him grinning; He'd had of been dead for six or ten minutes.

Sakura puts a hand to Jins cheek whiping away the blood that continually flowed from his lips. She was just glad to see him looking back at her; It'd seemed like he'd died immediately.

Jin raised his hand once more saying nothing just stroking her cheek before his grin faded to a frown.

Sakura noticed his fading grin as she leaned down putting her hand to his hand that stroked her cheek.

Naruto was too shocked to take in what he was seeing; His brother, Friend, and team-mate was alive an still capable of moving but even he could see the frown that etched upon Jins features.

Jin looked into her emerald eyes saying nothing; He just let his hand rest on her cheek as He blamed himself for bringing them more grief then what they needed.

He loved her; He loved Sakura-chan too much to put her through so much pain. Deep down he felt like Sasuke and Havoc wouldn't be happy until Jin was dead.

Maybe he already was dead, His life has always been in inner conflict. He thought he was dead when Havoc's blade pierced his heart but, That wasn't the case.

For a long time he laid in the Darkness believing he was finally dead an buried. He was saddened by Sakuras red eyes knowing she'd been crying for a while now; The tears still left streaks on her cheeks.

Sakura laid her head on his chest as Every one of the villagers walked away; Whispering among themselves the demon will never die at this rate.

Sakura felt rage when hearing the villagers talk like this; Its bad enough they treated Naruto like this before he saved the village. Now everyone of them are repeating their mistakes just because Jin wasn't born a Konoha Shinobi.

Kakashi stood up glad His team mate was okay; He turns to the other shinobi "Alright nothing to see here how about we give a little privacy here" He says before grabbing Narutos collar walking away pulling out his make out paradise book.

The others all agree with Kakashi as they leave the area; Sakura holds Jin close to her. Why wasn't Jin speaking? Could he still speak?

Jin unexpectantly brings Sakuras lips up to his; Kissing her passionately. She didn't care about the taste of blood still etched on his lip's. She was lost in to the kiss and Didn't want to stop.

Jin finally pulled back caressing her cheek as he whispers in her ear "I Love You-" He pauses "More Then He ever could" He says before falling back unconscious.

Sakuras eyes were wide after hearing his declaration before immediately checking his vital signs. She was relieved to find he'd only passed out, She immediately sends someone to get Tsunade.

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

A Young Jin, Aged ten, Sits in class being lectured about the DragonKages duties to the village of Denagakure. His dream has always been to surpass his Father as DragonKage, To force his village to Acknowledge him for his skills and His bravery.

He didn't really like being lectured when he already knew what a DragonKages duty was. Then again, It didn't hurt to have some extra lessons when his father was away.

This was the only time he could escape the villages wrath. Most importantly his sensei never looked down on him; At least to his face.

Jin studied long an hard in class every day to learn about the village of Denagakure but the more he thought about it, The more his head hurt.

They kept mentioning how Denagakure and Konohagakure were villages within fire Country. He never much knew what this 'Konohagakure' Place was but he admired their Hokage or whatever they called it.

Jin liked to study an train because they were the only way he could have peace to himself without the village frowning upon him.

He decided to leave the classroom early because the Kids started to call him a demon; It was pissing him off that they were all so damn clueless!

Jin ran out of the school front doors toward his training spot where he knew no one but him knew about it.

He set up his targets along the trees an began to train; He planned to stay there for eight hours or more til he couldn't move any longer.

Thats when he heard someone behind a tree watching him. A girl? Why would a girl be here watching him of all people.

Jin turned looking at the tree "Sh-Show yourself" He says intelligently. The figure of a female comes out from behind the tree, She had dark raven hair, Her eyes were dark blue, She was a little older then him by A year; She wore a kimono that showed off her curves.

She smiled sweetly at him "H-Hello, Um.. My Names Kikyo" She says shyly before stepping forward.

Jin raises a brow "What do you want, Kikyo-" He pauses "To Make fun of me like the others?" He says not meaning to sound rude.

Kikyo smiles more sweetly "N-no I just saw you out here alone an was fascinated b-by the way you're pushing yourself" She says bowing her head.

Jin walked over to the girl "Y-you really mean that?" He says blushing a tad bit.

Kikyo nods her head as her face was flushed looking at the Targets he'd hit with his shuriken.

Jin scratches the back of his head feeling really happy "You're the first person to really think i'm doing good" He says bashfully.

Kikyo smiles stepping closer to him "I-I'm glad that I am" She says before getting right closer to him.

He becomes self conscious an aware of how close she was to him. His face becomes redder by the minute.

Kikyo grins a little leaning up "You're cute" She says before punching Jin in the stomach as Four boys jump into the clearing laughing at Them.

Jin squints an eye backing up, Holding his stomach "W-Whats going on Kikyo? I thoug-" Hes cut off.

Kikyo retorts "You thought wrong" She says giggling before backing up as the four boys walked closer to Jin; The tallest one remarks "Alright so what you doing hitting on my girlfriend? Demon" He says before balling his fist up ready to strike.

Jin eyes widen "W-Hat no, No I-I wasn't hitting on your girlfriend" He tries to utter as The tall one punches him in the face knocking him to the ground, Kicking dirt in his face.

The tall one stares down at him "Oh really? You weren't hitting on my girlfriend yet you were blushing?" He kicks Jin in the face busting his lip.

Jin tries blocking the kick "Please stop, I didn't do Anything" He tries to plead as More kicks came toward him. He kept his hands up protecting his face as the other three boys joined in on kicking him.

He could hear them all laughing at his pain and Misery, He looked at Kikyo who stood grinning looking at him.

Something inside Jin snaps as his eyes darken. Kikyo noticed this change but asumed it was because he was a cry baby.

Jin snatches a hold of the tall boys foot as the tall boy struggles to get him off "Hey freak get your hands off me!" He says then yells to the boys to get him off him.

They start punching an kicking Jin but he refuses to let go, His eyes Darker then before. Jin snaps the Tall boys ankle Violently as the tall boy screams in pain, a blood curdling scream.

Kikyo realizing what was wrong ran off into the forest back toward the school entrance.

The tall boy screams to his friends "Izuka and Hito, Kyoshiro get him!" He screams out holding his ankle that bled profusely.

Hito and Izuka nod to the tall boy "Alright Sonja!" They run at Jin throwing kicks an punches but Jin remorselessy grabs Hito's arm slamming his elbow down into the Bows elbow breaking his arm.

Hito screams in pain as Izuka smartly runs away from Jin only to have the cold eyes of Jin staring back at him as Jin slams his forearm into Izukas Neck snapping the boys neck in place.

Sonjas eyes were wide as he backs up into a tree "H-Hey, You killed him! Y-You freaking killed him!" He yells at Jin.

Jin eyes return to their original color as He looks at his hands then at the other three. Kyoshiro having been smart didn't listen to Sonja an ran off.

Unfortunately, Izuka laid with his neck snapped, and Hito was screaming in pain that his arm was broken.

Jins eyes widen backing up bumping into their Sensei from school, Watanabi-sensei looked horrified at what he was seeing before telling Jin to leave now.

Jin tearfully runs away from the forest crying as Watanabi looked at Izuka who laid dead at his feet. Sonja was screaming at Jin to stay away from the village, To do the world a favor an just die.

Watanabi looked at the two boys "You're lucky Kyoshiro and Kikyo came to me or you might have ended up like your friend here" He says grimly before walking over to the two boys.

**-FlashBack Ends-**

* * *

Naruto stops by Sakuras apartment to check on Jin. After Sakura spoke to Tsunade, She found it best he stay with Sakura til his apartment was fixed an when they knew Havoc wasn't in the village.

Gai had failed to capture Havoc because Of Havoc using a smoke bomb to escape. They'd keep their eyes peeled for Him.

Naruto knocks on the door hoping to find Jin up an running like he usually is. Sakura opens the door greeting Naruto "Come on in" She says smiling as Naruto enters he finds that her apartment is fresh an clean.

Sakura smiles looking back at Naruto "Hes still asleep, So we got to be a little more quieter" She says cheerfully as Naruto stood admiring how cheerful she can be even after what happened.

Naruto walks over to her wrapping his arms around her as he hugged her close, Sakura wrapped her arms around him back tightly. He knew she was really trying to hold back her tears but he'd be her shoulder.

She sobbed silently into Narutos right shoulder "W-Why would Sasuke-kun betray us?" She says clenching the fabric of his jacket "Why would he want to always murder Jin?" She says trying to remain in control.

Naruto was pained because he too didn't know the answer to her questions. All he could do right now was be her shoulder "Sakura-chan, It'll be okay because hes.. Never going to kill him, or anyone else" Naruto says already having made his mind up that he was going to fight Sasuke soon.

Sakuras eyes widen as Tears flow from them "N-No! You're talking about diying with him! I can't lose you or Jin-Kun" She says pushing away from Naruto.

Naruto looks away from her tear stricken face "It has to be this way Sakura-chan, Only I can Stop Sasuke" He says before walking up to her.

He places a hand on her shoulder whispering "I came to check on him but hes okay-" He pauses "Hes in capable hands, Sakura-chan please for me take care of him" He says looking into her eyes "when He wakes up, Tell him that I-" He stops "That I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Him" He says before walking to the door.

Sakuras eyes were wide as tears flowed faster from her eyes "N-Naruto, D-Don't Go-" She says as he leaves; She runs to the door staring at him grabbing his hand "D-Don't Go!" She says as Naruto pulls his arm away.

Naruto stood there for what seemed like hours before speaking "I'm sorry but Sasukes waiting for me" He says before walking farther "I challenged him earlier an he accepted, I'll finally bare his hatred on my shoulder" He says before fading away in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked on distraught over Narutos declaration, She was hurt that he'd choose to die like that when she needed him. How could he ask her to say that to Jin? an then walk away to his... Death.

She clutched her chest in pain; She couldn't stop the tears that began pouring out of her eye sockets.

A hand reached out touching her shoulder gently as She turned alarmed seeing Jin in pain; But he smiled at her with one eye squinted, She could tell he was in so much pain.

How could she even say what Naruto asked her to say to him? She looked into his crystals wondering what he was thinking before laying her head on his shoulder.

Jin wrapped his arms around her waist fighting back the pain that shot through his body. Every ounce of strength he had left was hard to maintain because it felt like he was being tortured for long periods of time.

Sakura fights back her tears choking up "N-Naruto said h-Hes sorry he can't be there for you o-...Or me" She chokes out crying violently into his shoulder no longer able to fight her tears back.

Jin looks down at the pinkettes pink locks before gently stroking her back "Sakura-chan, I know how much they both mean to you" He whispers as he softly strokes her lower back.

Sakura stays quiet for a few minutes before softly replying "B-But, You mean everything to me too" She says looking up at him searching for support.

Jin smiles looking into her eyes "I've brought you pain because of who my Family an Clan were" He retorts before pressing his lips to hers.

Sakura holds him tightly kissing him back before pulling her lips away "I don't care about any of that-" She paused "You didn't bring any of this onto any of us, Sasukes misjudgement did" She said clinging to his chest.

Hayabusa grimaced in pain before kissing the top of her head "You've always been kind to me Sakura-chan" He slowly strokes her spine laying his head ontop of hers.

She closed her eyes for a moment registering his words "W-What do you mean?" She says not looking up, Just wanting to stay in his embrace.

Hayabusa smiles wide "We can't have Naruto dying, Whatever happens Please don't come looking for me Sakura; I don't want you getting hurt" He remarks before kissing her forehead.

Sakura looks up after he kisses her forehead "P-What do you mean?" She questions before registering everything he said in her mind "Please don't-" Before she could answer, He presses his lips to hers again kissing her long and passionately.

After what seemed like an eternity; Jin having turned so her back was again the counter, pulls away from her lips. His face showing visible pain upon it as he walked to the door.

Sakura stood there again the counter too stunned by the kiss to reply.

Jin looks at her "If anything, I can help Naruto" He says before opening the door.

Sakura looks at him as she remained silent unable to utter the words she wanted to say to him.

Jin grins cheekily at her "By the way, Have I ever told you, You look hot in civilian clothes" He says winking before stepping out the door holding his chest in pain.

For a breif moment Sakura found herself giggling like a school girl over his last remark; Then she thought of something 'H-His last words to me..' She thought before running out the door. She catches Jin before he leaves wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Jin just stood there silently watching her hands lock around his waist considering this what love feels like, He listened to her sob into his back.

Sakura held him in her arms; Not wanting to let go "Promise me, You'll be back? Promise me this isn't goodbye!?" She demands.

Jin Hayabusa smiles looking a little behind his back at her "Sakura-chan, You don't know how happy you've made me over these last few months" He says before stroking her hands with his right thumb.

She giggles lightly before pressing her body more tightly into his "You made me the happiest girl in the world-" She says softly with her head again his upper back "Please come back with Naruto, Promise me you will?" She ask's in desperation.

Hayabusa Jin smiles at the last remark "Sakura-chan, If I can I'll return with Naruto" He says to her before stroking her hand.

Sakura buries her face into his back more "No ifs! You're coming back with Naruto!" She says demanding him.

This brought a brighter smile to his face even though he was grimacing in pain "Sakura-chan, I promise you, Me an Sunshine will come walk into the Village chanting we did it we did it, Just to see you smile" He says to her.

Sakura laughs aloud at how stupid his reply was "That didn't answer my question!" She lightly punches his lower back as He says ouch in response.

Jin turns to face Sakura wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her, Twirling her in the air "I'll be back with that Knuckle-headed idiot!" He kisses her before gently setting her down and running off waving at her like an excited little school boy to his school girl crush.

She bursts out laughing as Villagers had been looking at them like they were crazy, Her laughter didn't really help throw off that explanation; Because if It had they'd all be looking away at the moment and doing their own thing again.

* * *

**-In a far region away from fire country-**

Sasuke stood in the grassy feild awaiting Naruto. It looked like he'd finally get to kill Naruto an end the leaf once an for all.

Havoc stood by his side having come with Sasuke upon Sasukes insistence. Sasuke stood closely staring out in to the open field knowing Tobi and Zetsu were there as well.

He promised them both that they could have the Kyuubi inside Naruto once He'd defeated the Dobe.

It was a good deal considering the two men's different beleifs an ideas.

Sasuke chose this place upon Narutos challenge because of its magnificent perception from other shinobis as the Valley of Death.

All who came here were bound to die. Unfortunately for the blonde; It'd be him who died here in this valley.

Fitting that all these years they're destiny has been dawning ever so brightly to bring them here, To this very moment.

It didn't matter now that their was another blonde nuisance to deal with; As long as Naruto died, Sasuke could take away Konohas strength an its brightness.

He intended for this to be the final encounter he'd ever have with Naruto.

Havoc stood watching Sasuke with intent; Perhaps the Last Uchiha could pull it off and end The Uzumaki brats life.

The assassin had no doubt about that, both believed Jin to be Dead after what happened.

Sasuke was so happy after being told there's a chance Jin could die from his injuries.

Havoc smirked relishing in the thought that he'd finally killed the Hayabusa clan's soul heir; It gave him great satisfaction.

Sasuke looked at the smiling Havoc knowing already why he was grinning "Soon the other blonde will join him" Sasuke whispers to him.

Tobi stood in the back watching them, His intentions were made perfectly clear _Kill both blondes an take both of their Kyuubis._

He knew Jin wasn't dead, but he'd keep that too himself as personal insurgence to make sure Sasuke cooperates with Akatsuki.

Zetsu watched the two boys ahead as white Zetsu scouted for Naruto's arrival.

White zetsu kept his eyes peeled for the Orange Jumpsuit wearing Baka; He noticed Naruto finally coming into view as he quickly lets the others know about Naruto.

Havoc smartly jumps back landing beside Tobi to watch this fight take place; No one could get in the way now.

If that pinkette ever came, Novak would enjoy slicing her tendons til she couldn't bleed any longer.

Sasuke stood his ground as the air thickened around him; Naruto came into view stopping infront of Sasuke on the other side of the field "I came alone Sasuke" He says before getting into a stance pulling out two Kunais.

Sasuke just grins wide his eyes showing no emotion as he draws his Katana "There's no one left to save you now anyways the last time we fought a certain blonde got in the way!" He shouts running at Naruto as Naruto blocks the Katana strike swinging to hit Sasuke as Sasuke ducks driving the Katana forward to stab Naruto. Naruto jumps back dodging the blade kicking Sasuke in the stomach as Sasuke punches Naruto in the face grabbing him by the hair putting the Katana to his throat "This is how I've always imagined it'd be, I don't need losers pretending to care about me! I need only Itachi!" He shouts about to cut Narutos throat.

Naruto at the last second elbows Sasuke in the face turning punching him then shoving him backwards doing hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouts as many shadow clones form around the field; Running toward Sasuke as he attacks them all hitting them an slicing through them with his Katana.**  
**

Naruto runs at Sasuke as Sasuke reers back "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" He shouts engulfing many of the clones in a hail of flames running toward the Real Naruto as Naruto ducks the punch upper cutting Sasuke as Sasuke spits blood in Narutos face punching an kicking him as Naruto punches an kicks back; Each one blocking the others attack as they leap back landing on one knee staring at eachother "Always a dobe!" Sasuke shouts in irritation as Naruto retorts "Always a teme!" Shaking his fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke roars in anger at the Dobe mocking him as he runs at Naruto; The Katana brought up to his face prepared to strike Naruto Fatally as Naruto runs at Sasuke with his kunai prepared to block the strike "Teme! we'll die together if thats what it takes to make you see I understand you!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as Sasuke kicks him in the face swinging his katana at Naruto as Naruto blocks the Katana at the last second before punching Sasuke in the stomach as Sasuke cuts Narutos left arm. Naruto yells in pain leaping back but Sasuke wasn't going to give him time to recover as He sliced Naruto across the back punching him in the face.

Naruto staggers back as blood flowed freely from his arm an back "Teme, Always fast eh?" He laughs sheepishly before closing his eyes entering Tailed beast mode.

Tobi stood watching the two go back an fourth; Naruto refused to quit while he was ahead.

Tobi kept his eyes on them as they both began to assault eachother with their best attacks. Sasuke gaining the upper hand only to be brought down to size by another Naruto clone.

Tobi looks at Havoc "...Prepare the statue" He says before watching as Sasuke activates his eternal Mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke conjures Chidori as Naruto conjures Rasengan but it was the Rasen-Shuriken instead of the original Rasengan. Both stare eachother down before charging eachother with their respective technique.

"Chidori!"

"Rasen-Shuriken!"

The air around everyone thickens as Tobi turns away to get the statue prepared to extract the Kyuubi. Then the explosion Occurred as another had gotten inbetween the two boys attack preventing them both from further injuring themselves. Naruto's eyes widen leaping back covering his eyes as everything was blinding, Sasuke did the same holding his ground unsure of what or who had intervened in their collision.

Jin stood there in tattered pants, His body bled profusely from Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken and Sasukes Chidori; Yet he was still alive an still standing.

Naruto looked on with wide eyes at Jin "What the hell are you doing here!? I almost killed you!" He shouts panic in his eyes.

Sasuke glares at the Blondes; Irritation now more prominent on his face "Hayabusa STAY out of this!" He yells at the blonde who stood looking at Naruto.

Jin turned his head some what as blood trickled down his eyes "Stay out of it? Aren't we a team? well shuck's you boys plan to kill eachother an I just happen to be stopping by, an Last time I checked you wanted me Dead Sasuke" He says mockingly before looking back at Naruto as he hunched over some, his left arm was scarred from the forearm to his shoulder; His right eye squinted as he grinned at Naruto.

Naruto sat on his knee looking in awe at Jin; Even he could see that Jin was in so much pain that it must of put even more pressure on him when their attacks collided with him. He felt happy to know some one like Jin as He shed a tear looking at Jin "Why-Why are you doing this?" He asks afraid to know this might be the last time he sees Jin.

Hayabusa smile grows soft as he looks at Naruto letting the blood drip from his fingers "I promised Sakura that we'd both walk through her door together-" He goes silent as if hiding something behind his blue eyes.

Naruto didn't like what he was saying, To him it sounded like good-bye "Jin don't, be there for Sakura-chan.. I've chosen to die with Sasuke" He says fighting back the gut feeling this was good-bye.

Sasuke yells at them both "I won't be dying Dobe!" He screams angry.

Jin looks up into Naruto's oceanic blue eyes "Now that I can't let you do Naruto, we're brothers an Sakura needs one of us there for her, She was badly hurt that you chose death over being there for her" He says to be serious.

Naruto looks pleadingly into Jins crystals "Go back Jin, Please" He says fighting back the growing tears welling up in his eyes.

Jin looks down listening to Naruto's plea "I can't Naruto" He says before pointing out his injuries. He looks at Naruto with a soft smile "We've been through so much haven't we? like all good things.. It had to end on a tragic note" He says softly before looking toward Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't fight the tears any longer as his heart ached "Y-You promised her Jin..." He says between sobs as He falls to both knees crying.

Sasuke was struggling to stay conscious, He'd used the last bit of chakra he had in that last attack.

Jin looks at Sasuke as the blood continued to pour from his wounds "Its okay Naruto. I'm a failure when it comes to promises" He laughs softly before frowning "I wanted so much to go back with you, To see her smile" He says heartedly thinking of Sakuras smile.

Naruto clutches the ground in pain "D-Don't talk l-Like this is the end" He says to Jin. Naruto was in so much pain seeing his brother in pain like he was "You pr-Promised her" He repeats.

Jin looked Sasuke in the eyes "Naruto, Look at me, look closely" He says softly as Naruto looks over the non healed wounds of Jin.

Naruto grips himself before looking at Jin again "Y-Y-You're not Healing? Why!" He shouts standing ass he staggers forward falling on to his right knee.

Sasuke just grins at Jin "You saved the Dobe.. Knowing you'd die" He says before slowly collasping onto his stomach unable to stand much longer.

Jin looks back at Naruto "I have to protect you Naruto, I promised her, An all though I won't be there to see you become Hokage-" He stops "I want you to know i've always believed in you, I love Sakura an I always will but I know you love her too, This is why I can't let you die" He says bluntly.

Naruto sobs silently to himself listening to every word Jin says "I-I can't do that.." He says out of pain an sorrow.

Jin nods softly letting a single tear flow down his cheek "I know you can't, But Sakura loves us both. If I can't go back, then you must for me an live happily with her" He says before looking toward Havoc an Tobi.

Naruto's eyes widen for a second before looking down "L-Let me D-Die with Sasuke then you don't have to d-" Hes interrupted.

Jin having heard him turns looking him in the eyes "Let me as your brother take your place in death, For me live with Sakura" He says before turning away.

Naruto staggers forward grasping Jins bloody arm looking up at him "She loves you!" He shouts at him.

Jin looks Tobi in his eyes "I'm glad she loves me, but I can't go back Naruto" He says looking back down into the boys eyes "I wish I could keep my promise this one last time, But.." He goes silent pointing at the deep gash in his chest.

Naruto looks up into his eyes as a horrifying revelation comes to him as he falls back looking up at Jin with Wide eyes.

Jin silently nods finally dropping the mask he wore as his eyes showed so much emotion in them- From sad to loving to Depressed to regret- He stared at Tobi prepared to engage in one last fight.

* * *

**A/n:** There you have it. An emotional chapter seven for me. I felt so much hurt an pain writing the ending because well next chapter will be the final chapter to this story. The characters wrote this story themselves, I felt so much hurt from Naruto finding out his brother might die. We won't know til the next chapter so stay tuned for the final chapter in Team Kakashi's newsest member: Enter Hayabusa Jin.

Note 2: I'm putting the alternate universe story on hold, might do some more NaruSaku after this, an make a one shot about Jin meeting Sakura as a kid :D until then... Stay fresh an try not to anger any more pesky Uchihas.


	8. You Promised her!

**A/n: So here it is chapter 8, an this ones more on naruto.. i figured since we've learned so much about Jin Hayabusa, its time to get Narutos perspective. The reason I waited til chapter eight to allow for Naruto and Sakuras P.O.V is because Of character development for Jin Hayabusa. For this chapter I decided to limit the fighting so that Naruto's P.O.v would get more focus. So I hope you enjoy it ^_^ I admit i'm not the best at writing or story telling but, I try :)  
**

**itallics-Thoughts**

**Bolds-Kurama  
**

******warning: some parts may seem like its all about jin, but its actually for naruto.**

**OC: Jin Hayabusa, Havoc Novak**

**pairing: SakuBusa**

_You said you'd take my place, Dying for me. I could never allow you to die knowing you'll leave behind so many and i can't bear to see you die because i've grown rather fond of you.. you're like the brother i never had, Jin. Both you and Sasuke are my brother's. That's why I can't Let you die.  
_

Naruto stood watching Jin Hayabusa and Tobi staring eachother down. He wanted so much to stop Jin, to put an end to this tension. Naruto looks at Jin "Don't do this" He whispers getting no response.

He hated the feeling that was slowly engulfing him and It didn't help knowing his friend might die any minute now at the hands of tobi. The air around him seemed to thicken tensing with every moment they stood eye to eye, Naruto could sense it.. this could be Jin's final hour.

Finally, Naruto puts on his grin looking at Jin "You can do it! Don't let some bastard in a mask scare you!" He says enthusiastically as Jin looks back at him with a smile.

Tobi crossed his arms "Foolishness gets you no where" He says smugly toward Naruto. Naruto tightens his fist his grin growing wider as He walks toward the both of them "If that's the case, i'll join him in taking you're ugly mask off" He says as Jin look's at him "Naruto, only one of us can die.. let it be me because you have a dream i can never be DragonKage now that my villiage is gone but you, you can become Hokage" He says to the wild blonde.

Naruto smirk's looking at the crystal eyed boy "Not a chance.. would I let a friend die just for me, this is our fight, Hes caused us both greif!" He grins wider as Tobi watches them "Spewing nonsense get's you no where. Haven't you realized that by now?" He says as Naruto puts his fingers together "Nonsense? maybe to you but, to me its the greatest thing to feel.. Kage no bushin!" He yellows as two naruto clones appear at his side.

The wild blonde watched as Jin removed the Dragon blade from its sheath. The blade glowed with a purple hue changing colors rapidly, Naruto now knew why the sword changed colors dynamically. He knew Jin was full of rage an only one man was to blame for it.

Tobi lifts his head looking at the two "Don't you two understand? It's futile to believe you'll win this fight" He says as Naruto looked at the downed Sasuke "It's not futile as long as you have the guts to try!" He exclaims full of pride.

Jin stood bleeding heavily his wounds slowly healing thanks to AkiYoshi that dwelled in him.

_I know why you're fighting, Jin. I understand that even though you're in pain you have to do this, I get it now because you wish to protect what you now hold dear to you. _Naruto thought.

Tobi looks at them both "I will not fight either of you, But I know someone who will." Tobi says bluntly. There was a quiver in Naruto, His eyes look to the side of Tobi as Reishin Ariki stepped out from behind Tobi, his arms crossed looking at the two boys.

The air now grew thicker, leaving a sour taste behind. The crystal eyed boy looked at Ariki as The Sapphire eyed boy shook knowing who stood before them, he showed no fear to Reishin, but Why was Ariki Reishin there?

Tobi look's at them both "Ariki Reishin of the Novakian clan" He says as Naruto could tell this guy was alot stronger then Havoc Novak. His lip quivered looking at Ariki, he was unlike any Naruto had seen before.

Reishin Ariki stood Six Feet high, He wore a black Kimono with one sleeve missing. One his right hand was a glove an golden gauntlet but, on his left he had only a glove. A scar ran down his forehead from when he fought AkiYoshi Years ago, his hair was long an well kept, it was black with a shade of gray. His onyx eyes cold as black ice stared at the two boys with hate.

Jin clenches his fist looking at Ariki "You..." He simply says as Naruto an his clones look at Ariki in confusion "You know him?" He asks wondering what connection this reishin guy had with Havoc. Ariki tilts his head back looking at Naruto "A tailed beast is amongst us, how delightful" He says licking his blade as blood ran from his tongue leaving Naruto with a disgusted look.

Naruto didn't like this guy just from looking at him, but seeing him upclose really horrified him for some reason. He'd seen many men like Reishin an They were alot scarier but being near Ariki felt like a horror movie.

_Who Is this guy? He makes my skin crawl! _Naruto thought.

Ariki look's at Jin's Sword "And the Dragon sword all in one place, splendid" He says before rushing the two boys as He swings kicking Naruto as Naruto spoofs in a cloud of smoke. Ariki swings at Jin as Jin blocks his kick, punching Reishin in the face. Reishin smiles wildly before hitting Jin in the stomach with a right hook as Jin leaps back landing on one knee.

Naruto comes behind Reishin with Rasengan, Ariki turns quickly taking his right arm deflecting the rasengan to Narutos shock. Naruto jumps back avoiding Reishin's kye kei yuuton as Reishin runs at Naruto. Naruto blocks an kicks at Reishin but nothing seemed to hit him as Jin run's up with the dragon sword drawn. Ariki sensing Jin, turns catching the blade in the palm of each hand as he reers his head back "Earth Style: Wind Prison!"He shouts as Jins captured in a Sphere of wind, A second Ariki comes from behind Naruto.

Jin screams for Naruto to turn quickly as Naruto turns leaping up kicking the Ariki clone hard in the face, it poofs into a cloud of smoke. Ariki Runs at Naruto grabbing him by the back of the head slamming him headfirst into a tree as Jin helplessly watches trapt inside a sphere being held in place by Ariki Reishin's Novakian key.

Naruto pushes himself out of the tree blood trickled down his forehead as he turns grinning "Think that'll stop me? piece of cake" he says before charging Ariki. Ariki runs at Naruto putting his hands together as Naruto does the same '_Alright time to show this dude what i'm made of' _Naruto thought screaming "Kage no bushin!" Many Naruto's appear as Ariki leaps up atop a tree branch "Excellent you can create this many without so much as a scratch.. this should be fun" He screams.

Jin bowed his head down unable to move. Naruto an Ariki strike each other with fists an kicks neither one backing down to the other an both knew what was at hand here. Ariki pulls out a kunai catching Naruto off guard slicing him across the face, Naruto jumps back breathing blood poured down his cheek before running at Ariki turning sage mode. Like lightning both exchange blow after blow leaving tobi in awe.

Tobi follows the two as they battle neither willing to give up. Tobi looks toward Jin Hayabusa '_Perhaps if i can't have the bijuu i can substitute with.. a demon_' he thinks before walking toward the sphere. Naruto kick's ariki hard as Ariki knees Naruto in the face both men fall to the ground on there knee as Naruto charges again punching an kicking ariki, Reishin catches Narutos leg punching him in the face as his hand began to glow bright green "Do you want to know why even the Novakian's feared me?" He asks reering back his right hand.

Naruto jumps back staring at Ariki's hand as it had turned darker green flames surrounded his hand. Ariki begins walking toward Naruto "This technique is called the thousand flames for a reason, with it i can annihilate an entire country in one blast" He says walking toward Naruto.

Naruto bleeding from the cheek angrily stares '_Shit, if he can do that to the entire country, then what about me?_' He thought as Ariki grins at Narutos look of fear "Do you see it now? I was merely playing with you during this fight that's why i didn't use any jutsus but now, now is the hour" He says as his whole arm turns to a crimson green flame spiraling out of control.

Tobi looks toward Ariki "What are you planning to do? using such a tecnique on one person" He questions as Narutos shadow clone appears at his side beginning to help form Rasengan. Ariki grins sadistically his teeth now clearly shown to be sharp like a lions fangs "For one person? this isn't for just him, this whole area has been pissing me off with it's beauty for quite sometime!" He shouts charging at Naruto as Naruto's Shadow clones charge with Naruto toward Ariki each ready to attack the other with a devastating attack.

Naruto dodges Arikis Attack, ramming the Rasengan into his chest. Ariki blocks the rasengan with his barehands deflecting it toward Tobi as Tobi squints his eye in irritation. The rasengan passes through Tobi colliding with a tree as smoke fills the area behind him. Ariki cracks his neck "My attack may have missed this time, but next time it'll hit you an destroy this whole area" He says before running at Naruto before Naruto had a chance to react sweeping Narutos legs out from under him, driving his right fist deep into Narutos chest.

_He's strong, I didn't have time to react to that last burst of speed_, Naruto thought before coughing a little bit of blood. Standing staring straight ahead at Ariki, he slowly grinned at him "You call that an attack? you hit like a girl!" He says before entering toad sage mode vanishing as quick as lightning.

Ariki angered by the insult an surprised by his sudden burst of speed throws a smoke bomb as Naruto sees through the smoke thanks to sensing things more clearly, hits Ariki from behind sending Reishin skidding across the ground into a tree. Jin Hayabusa cheers his friend on from the sphere still trying to figure away to break the orb that trapt him and rendered his chakra useless.

* * *

**-To Sakura-**

The pinkette sat by the window looking out at the sky, worried for her team-mates. It'd now been a day since Naruto and Jin left the village yet it felt like forever to her. She hoped Sasuke was alright as well, even if before he'd been mean to her and acted like he didn't care for team 7.**  
**

_I really hope you're okay Jin an Naruto_, She thought for a moment hoping that everything would be okay. They should have let her go with them rather then act all heroic like they did. Nontheless, it only made her smile because Naruto now had a friend on his team that was similar to him yet so different in comparison.

Really, how could anyone think Naruto and Jin were too alike when both had different personailties and appearences. Yes, She loved both boths eqaully but, Over time she'd fallen inlove with Hayabusa Jin.

She had to giggle at that thought, It been awhile since she could get lost in her thoughts like this. _When they get back i'll throw them a party_, She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Naruto screams loudly as Ariki kicks him repeatedly in the spine before slinging him to the ground "Really now boy, I expected a better fight out of the Nine tailed brat.. Aren't you a Jinchuuriki? Then act like one!" Ariki demands before drawing a kunai.

Naruto bleeding from his forehead profusely stood pointing at Ariki Reishin "You Call that fighting? th-that was girlish of you" He says grinning as Arikis eyes widen in anger appearing before Naruto grabbing him by the throat "The Novakian fighting style is the greatest techniques this worlds ever seen, How dare you devile it's good name!" He screams as Naruto smirks, Ariki impales him with the kunai only for Naruto to vanish in his grasp revealing to be a mere shadow clone.

Ariki turns throwing many Kunais in all directions missing Naruto as Naruto comes out of no where "Rasengan!" He screams as Ariki knocks the rasengan from Narutos hand using his gauntlet before snatching the the Sapphire boy's neck chokeslamming him deep into the ground with a loud thud. Jin screams at Ariki as Ariki stands cleaning off his kimono looking down at Naruto "A child like you would never understand the Novakian ways, no one even bothered to learn about my people an my clan" He says before turning to look at Hayabusa.

Out of No where many Naruto clones leap at Ariki, all with Rasengan ready "Rasengan!" They all shout as Ariki uses his gauntlets trying to deflect every rasengan "How is this possible surely you used up most of your chakra during the whatever mode you were using earlier!" He demands as Hes hit head on by five of the rasengans screaming loudly as an explosion occurs sending Naruto and his clones flying.

Naruto hits a hit hard as his clones poof all around him. Breathing Naruto watches the smoke slowly clear, He eye'd Ariki laying in the pile of rubble created from the five rasengans combining. It was a sight he'd never seen before and he'd seen plenty. The supposed Strongest Novakian laid in a tattered Kimono bleeding from all areas of his body. _I think I killed him, this has to be it right?_, Naruto thought to himself trying to stand up.

Jin screams to Naruto "That's not him! look out!" He screams but it was too late as Ariki drives the Tenshu air ris into Naruto, Naruto screams loudly in pain as Ariki stands up "Tenshu Air Ris, may sound like a made up technique boy, but it is a technique my father created.. you wouldn't know about that would you? no because like every other uneducated fool in this so called 'Ninja-World' only the main villiages matter!" He says as Naruto falls unconscious but not before thinking _I had him but, He came back.._

Ariki Reishin bleeding walked over to Jin "Too Bad you can't come with us, I looked foreward to killing the last of the Falcons" Ariki says before turning around to leave (Translation-Hayabusa in Japanese means Falcon). Jin screams at them "Let me out! put him down right now, no!" He screams but it was no use as Ariki an Tobi took Naruto with them, Naruto layed helplessly on Arikis shoulder unaware of his capture._  
_

Hayabusa Jin was furious angry at himself for not being able to help Naruto. He beats on the sphere that prevented his chakra angry with it. _You really do Amaze me_, Akiyoshi bellowed from inside Jin. Jin snarls "Shut up, Aki!" He screamed at the dragon inside him only to hear laughter back in amusement.

* * *

Waking up, I look around.. How long had I been out? I ask myself. My body ached like something had hit me in every pore of my body. Realizing I wasn't with my friend Jin, Quickly looking around confused chained to a wall "Where am I?" Asking myself but no reply.

It seemed like Tobi was toying with me, keeping me alive for some reason. I try to stand but fall as the chains kept me held to the wall with no sign of release.

My heart beats a little as the air felt thick and cold around me. Looking around, I could see that I was someplace dark with no hope of light as far as exits could go. My eyes shoot up seeing Tobi come into my view "Let me go!" I yell at the masked figure.

I watched as Tobi sat down staring at me, he bellowed to me "I'm not going to extract the nine tails just yet- but, that won't be a problem once the eight tails is taken care of" He says to me, leaving my spine chilled.

I didn't like the sound of what he was planning nor do I want to die here. _Naruto, I won't be extracted by him I refuse!_, I hear Kurama say deep inside. I felt the same way he did, like hell would I die here before becoming Hokage.

I didn't like how Tobi stared at me. One eye Rinnegan an the other a sharingan, it was like he was looking deep inside my soul.. please stop staring at me you bastard. Whatever these chains were they prevented me from using any chakra, they glowed the same color as the wind sphere that trapt Jin, thats what i could tell.

I was good at learning things with my eyes but, never by ear. I figured everything out right then and there "You're planning to use me to lure octo-dude here, aren't you?!" I yelled in anger, oh the rage I felt at this man.

There was someone else with Tobi, Ah, I remember him I was just fighting him or maybe it was a few hours.. I'd lost the time. He had his kimono tied around his waist an from the looks of it he was a lot more cocky then before.

Ariki crosses his arms "Let's be honest, Nine tail's- you're a pawn in our grasps" He says leaving a chill down my spine, his voice was different.

I scanned the room quickly realizing too late that the room wasn't a room but a cave. These chains keeping me chained to the wall were supressing my chakra an i couldn't do anything about it. Even Kurama seemed to be having trouble supplying me with his own chakra, so what was being used?

That's when suddenly Kurama spoke to me "**Naruto! I don't know whats going on but, these chains aren't ordinary they're supressing even my chakra!**" I heard Kurama scream making me aware of our situation.

Havoc Novak comes into my view, I remember him to a few days ago he attacked my friends.. I didn't like the way his eyes looked like a yellowish-green snake like combination. They could give oroachimaru a run for his money if they were in a scare off, eh?

Anyways...Havoc look's at me causing me to shiver "Look at the nine tailed brat now? not only are we working for Akatsuki but we have one of the final tailed beasts right here" He grinned snakishly making me think even more of Oroachimaru's snakish features.

Too be Frank, I hated how they were referring to me as the nine tailed brat.

Looking up at my Captives all I could do was glare "You won't get away with this, Dattebayo!" I shouted at all three but they seemed to laugh at me..pissing me off.

Ariki looks at Tobi "Seems his friends out searching for him, Havoc be a dear will you? go finish him off like you were told to do months back" He said sarcastically as I look disgusted with all of them.

* * *

**-Sakuras Feelings-**

I couldn't help but to think of the boy with the dragon like red streak down his sunny blonde hair. I hadn't been quite honest through these months about my feelings.

I was too confused by my feelings for Sasuke-kun to even notice my feelings beginning to shift to the boy whose villiage no longer existed. At first, I saw him like a loser.. It was different with Naruto because Naruto was apart of Team seven.

The new boy, The Hayabusa boy, He was nothing to our team at the time. I only saw him as a wanderer who ruined the harmony of Konoha, but I WAS wrong in my thinking. I only thought that way because of my love for the raven haired last Uchiha, who I thought loved me at the time. He came back to village after Naruto defeated him to be with me, Right?

I was stupid to think Sasuke would ever change just for me. It seemed like a dream come true when he returned and Asked me out but, that dream was a total nightmare! He started being rough with me an threatened to dump me if I ever spoke to Jin again. The Nerve of Sasuke sometime i swear...

Then I realized Sasuke was furious the last time I saw him, what if he went and Joined Tobi? he wouldn't, would he? He may of joined Oroachimaru but, not Tobi.

Sasuke Is, Was, The love of my live.. At least I thought. He didn't make any sense but, When I first laid eyes on Hayabusa. It felt magical like butterflies were fluttering in my tummy refusing to stop their flight just for him.

I catch my self smiling fondly in the mirror realizing I'd been in thought for quite some time. My pink locks flowed all over the place an I didn't even care. I just wanted to fully and truthfully tell the boy that had captured my heart how I truly felt about him!

It made my heart beat a bit faster an I cooed to myself thinking of how i'd tell him. I mean, Last time didn't feel right and the reason why was because it was under terribly circumstances. But, this time would be different an honest.

He leaves me smiling when Sasuke leaves me frowning. Him an Naruto, Always having to be jokers.. yet so different. I couldn't quite place what made Jin so different from Naruto but whatever it was... It made sense. Maybe its his smile how different it is to Narutos sheepish grin, Or maybe, It was how he never faltered about being the only survivor of his village...

Whatever it was, I fell madly an hopelessly in love with him because of it. That's why he nor Naruto can die because I'll never forgive either one if the boy i love dies an my best friend dies with him. I'll never forgive them if they die!

In some way I knew they'd return because even though both didn't want me to go in fear of something bad happening to me. I believe in them both because their apart of Team Kakashi an team 7!

_Come on, Guys_ I thought to myself before laying back again the wall clutching my pillow to my chest thinking about them, an missing the boy with the Dragon like red streak.

* * *

Jin walk's along the forest searching for any sign of Naruto and Tobi. He'd never forgive himself if Naruto died because of him not being better prepared.

Jin eyes be fell Havoc Novak, Their eyes met then Jin charged.

* * *

I look at Tobi and Ariki with a stern look wondering what they were truly planning. Had this Reoshun guy been hired by Tobi or were they truly working together? It was so damn confusing!

None of this made any sense, Why was Tobi working with an outsider,, Was this guy his new Akatsuki member? Or was this something else entirely. I couldn't quite wrack my brain around it really.

That's when I noticed Ariki smirk looking my way "Seems Havoc's caught up with your friend, touching hes half way here just for you-persistent but, annoying" Ariki says grinning at me causing me to cringe at his words.

Had Jin really found us just from tracing Arikis steps? or maybe Tobi.. no wait Tobis careful. I could tell from looking at Tobi he was smugly confident about everything an it really pissed me off but, i was in no position to do anything.

It was freezing in this cave, this big old filthy cave. If only I could use Chakra right about now i'd feel a whole lot more comfortable.

Thinking of Jin and Seeing who he's had to deal with long before I met him..Did he always have people like Havoc and This reoshun guy hunting him?

I feel like they just want to torture him and use that demon inside him to destroy our world.. not to control people like Tobi, No i believe Ariki wants to use Akiyoshi to destroy the planet rather then control the inhabitants.

Sasuke lifted up breathing heavily looking at me "So, You captured Naruto.. then that means Hes dead" I hear Sasuke say why Sasuke i thought when i brought you back to konoha you'd give up this life an join the village again.

I watched Sasuke stand feeling a little regret for not beating sense into him, they are both my friends an yet it seems Sasukes obssession with Hayabusa has clouded his judgement further..

Judging from Sasukes demeanor hes still not recovered from earlier "Naruto, Although I do wish to fight you.. I can understand Tobi's reasoning behind everything" I hear him say why is Sasuke doing this when Sakura loved him? Hes my best friend my brother an hes choosing someone like Tobi over Konoha!

I feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest and It's not a good feeling at all. _Jin, i'm sorry_ I thought as I look down thinking of a plan to escape this place.

Sasuke grins at me but why? I've never known him to grin is this to mock me, that's funny because he looks stupid grinning "Heh, stop grinning its a stupid look for you!" I taunt causing him to frown at me now that's the face I remember from Sasuke.

Tobi walks closer to me kneeling down grabbing me by the chin "The nine tails is within our grasps and soon will be the eight tails, with them both here we can commence the moons eye plan awakening the Ten tails" He says as i glare "And what makes you think i'll allow you to take Kurama from me!" I scream at him as he releases my chin going back to his place.

A clicking sound rings through my head an I can't quite place it "**Snap out of it kid, They're using some form of genjutsu on you**" I hear Kurama say to me that's when I recognize the clicking noise as a form of Genjutsu, I look around for who could be using it on me my eyes squint as It was Ariki doing the genjutsu to me. I try to block it out just how I was taught by my sensei.

I scream as I couldn't block out this form of Genjutsu feeling myself being engulfed by complete Darkness. Opening my eyes I see Jin Hayabusa before me his eyes cold as ice staring at me "I thought you were my friend Uzumaki but, You want me dead like everyone else" I hear him say, Clutching my throat I tumble over seeing Sakura standing above me looking down into my eyes with hate "Naruto, you promised to bring Sasuke back but, it was all lies i hate you!" I hear say clutching my throat tighter i couldn't stand what i was hearing.

"Stop," I pause clutching my throat tighter "Stop it!" I scream loudly suddenly everything goes from Darkness to back to normal.

Ariki Reishin looks at me smugly grinning "So, the brat broke my Genjutsu- or maybe, it was the ten tails" I hear him say as if denying my strength. Standing up, staring him in the eyes "Listen Reoshun-" He cuts me off "Its Reishin" I hear him say correcting my mistake "Whatever, Anyways I won't lose to any of you because i'm going to be Hokage! Dattebayo!" I say triumphently unafraid of him.

Tobi walks over to Sasuke whispering something as I tried to hear their conversation from where i'm chained up. Was Jin Safe? My mind couldn't help but, think what would happen if I lost my friend and octo-dude.

Ariki grins at me with an open opion of himself "I am The Novakian prodigy and you are, the jinchuuriki of konoha, if we had met under different circumstances i would have gladly fought you to prove who is really the strongest" He said to me smugly.

I hate this guy!

I look toward the entrance as I hear a Kuramas words "**Can you hear that? It sounds like an intense fights going on far out, could be your new pal**" I hear him say causing me to grin outwardly.

Man, Does it feel good to know one of my friends might live even if Killer bee and I, might die.

Ariki punches me in the face causing me to stare up into his eyes "What are you grinning at brat? Soon you an Killer bee will be dead an tobi's moonseye plan will be complete" He says as I snarl at him "I'm grinning at how ugly you are!" I say as Ariki simply walks away from me leaving me in thought.

* * *

Jin sat on his knees covered in scars his clothing tattered from the fight blood dripped from his arms an face as Havoc laid infront of him defeated by the Hayabusas surviving heir as Jin falls backwards breathing hard "Naruto, I swear I'll save you before they extract Kurama from you... just wait a little longer and _Don't _you dare die on me!" He says before passing out.

* * *

**-To Sakura-**

Ino was chatting to me wondering where Sasuke, Naruto, And Jin went.. I didn't know what to say because I couldn't just tell her "Listen pig, Sasukes probably with the both of them in the training grounds" I say trying to distract her, unfortunately she was far from distracted.

Ino gave the Pinkette a look as if to say, you're lying, that was the look she always gives when suspecting her friends of being liars. Sakura smiled innocently "What?" She tried to say but, Ino being Ino simply leaned in "You're hiding something from me aren't you? I knew it! so, tell me is Sasuke hanging with them? or.." She trails off.

This immediately caught my attention, it wasn't like Ino pig to lose her train of thought "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Sasuke challenged them to a two on one didn't he?"

My mouth opens to say something but, I guess Ino's right to suspect that sense she did know of Sasukes fight with Jin just a few months ago "N-no nothing like that" I stammered.

"Then why aren't they in the village, Forehead!"

I become irritated at her eagerness to learn the truth. Sometimes, I wonder if I should have chosen a better stragedy for dealing with my blond friend "Ino, listen i'm kind of tired so if you'll ex-" I'm suddenly interrupted by her hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, You're avoiding my question.. please tell me what happened to them"

I couldn't tell if Ino was worried about all three or just Sasuke in genral, after all like me, she liked Sasuke too "Promise not to tell anyone? I asked her. Ino perked up smiling wide "I promise!" She says gleefully.

I sucked in my breath then spilled the beans "Sasuke left Konoha two nights ago to join the Akatsuki leader, Tobi," I pause waiting for Ino to settle down "Jin went to challenge them by himself so that Naruto wouldn't have to be burdened by them any longer but, Naruto went anyways making me promise not to follow him.." I say fighting back tears i'd been keeping inside for so long.

Ino stared at me "Sakura! how could you keep this from lady Tsunade!" She jumps up startling me "I have to tell Tsunade!" I grab her wrist looking at her in a pleadingly way.

* * *

Naruto laid back again the wall content to to think He'd die before Jin arrived, Let alone, _If_ anyone would come to rescue him.

"Heh, You guys can keep dreaming if you think taking Kurama can keep me down" He says confidently to the men.

Ariki looks at Naruto "Listen Brat, once we extract the tailed beast from your body you'll be dead within minutes" He says gleefully like he enjoys killing people.

Tobi watched listening to Ariki although he disliked Ariki's impish behavior he had to admit, Ariki was a valuable asset to his cause. Unlike the former Akatsuki he could manipulate Ariki Reishin further into giving him the tailed beasts without any restraint.

Naruto wasn't planning on dying but, at same time he was prepared to die if ever his village or friends never came for him. He found it ironic that Sasuke claimed to not want any friends yet here he was working with these two guys, One the leader of Akatsuki and the other, A novakian asshole.

Sasuke stands up walking toward Naruto looking him in the eyes "If Havoc doesn't kill him, then I will" He said smugly not caring for the blond's reaction. He only cared about getting more stronger then both Naruto and Jin.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "What happened to you? I thought for sure you'd given up on revenge again the village" He says as Sasuke looks him dead in the eyes without so much as regret.

"I never gave up Naruto, I only let you think that so I could destroy the village from the inside, I killed the elder council members when everyone was focused on the distraction made by Havoc" He says grinning "The plan worked so perfectly infact, it took the next day before anyone noticed their deaths" He says smirking.

Naruto glares "Teme! I trusted you when you said you were my friend again! I thought you loved Sakura-chan too was that all a lie? Answer me!" Naruto demands.

Sasuke looks at him "Hn, Dobe I was using her," He pauses "She's annoying an became even more annoying when she showed interest in your new pal" He says crossing his arms "I never loved her, i just needed a cover to get close to Tsunade but Havoc botched the attempt on her life making the plan change course" He says confident enough not to let on to much.

Naruto stares at Sasuke disappointed in this revelation "Y-you hurt Sakura-chan, Teme" He says silently hurt by Sasukes words.

Sasuke just grins at Naruto "Jin, Ruined everything by joining The new Team 7 and the worst part is he got her to fall for him with his stupidity, hn i have no desire for schoolgirl drama if he wants her be my guess shes the most annoying girl i've ev-" Naruto snaps at him suddenly "At least he loves her!" Sasuke smirks unimpressed by the sapphire boy "Love is for the weak, it only causes your inner weakness to show," He pauses leaning forward pressing his forehead to Narutos glaring into the boys eyes "I will kill you too, If you get in my way" He says without a second thought.

Naruto glares furiously at his former partner "Sasuke! all of this is meaningless, Itachi's dead an you still hold hatred in your heart" He says hurt by Sasukes actions as Sasuke Uchiha smirks "Hn, It's not not about my hatred any longer. Konoha is responsible for my clan dying and why I lost my brother" He says looking toward Tobi "Let me do what i should have done before, bring you the eight tails" He says as Tobi nods.

Naruto watches Sasuke leave, pain filled his heart, _Sasuke why are you persuing a personal desire for revenge? weren't you happy with team 7?, _he thought to himself feeling all was hopeless.

The sky was growing dim and the clouds were growing grayer as day dragged on. The sun was falling and the moon was rising above the moutain top's over looking the area. all was silent an left without a single movement. All was quiet for what seemed like hours but, In fact was minutes. Ariki could feel something outside the temple like cave "Tobi, It seems we've been gratiously approached by an intruder" He says as Naruto looks up at the both of them.

Tobi walks over to the entrance looking out over the horizon "Take care of it at once, We wouldn't want anything to happen to the jinchuuriki" he says as Ariki grins looking at Tobi "As you wish, I'll see to it they don't make it this far, keep the brat under control while i'm away will you?" He says. Tobi looks at him unamuzed by Arikis sense of humor "Just get going" He says sternly turning away as Ariki poofs away.

Naruto looks down angry and unwavered by them "You won't get away with this, not one bit, i hope he comes sooner" He says grinning, _Sakura-chan we will be back just wait for us as long as possible, I promise you this_, He thought to himself before looking down.

* * *

Outside in the field a lone Shinobi of Konoha stood looking up at the hillside, a once proud heir to a place so unknown that it was almost foreign to the land. Hayabusa Jin, stood locking eyes with the hill, Still wounded from his fight with Havoc earlier.

He took a step forward as Ariki appears kicking Jin hard in the chest as Jin hits the ground skidding into a tree hard "Ugh.." He groans in pain. He begins to stand blood dripped from his mouth, he hadn't yet recovered from his injuries "You.." He says to Ariki.

"Yes, Me, I should have known right away it was you I sensed out here," He Pauses "But, no matter i'll quickly eliminate you and get back to Tobi" He says getting ready to attack once more.

Hayabusa glares drawing his sword "Its been far too long since I had to rely on only my sword" He says as the Dragon sword glowed bright green transitioning into a crimson red "And Soon there won't be anything left of you" He says charging Ariki as Ariki blocks the blade with his own sword "Foolish little hayabusa brat! you always knew how to get on the nerves of everyone around you that Demon in your body is nothing compared to what i'm going to do to you!" He screams punching Jin in the face swinging around as Jin kicks him in the face.

Ariki catches Jin's right fist heabutting him, Jin staggers backwards before charging Ariki again as Ariki elbows him in the face knocking Jin to the ground "Unlike Havoc, I've had years of experience on the field and I intend to erase our rivals, Last son" He says before ramming the sword toward Jin as Jin rolls out the way unable to use chakra making this a battle between swordsmen, Jin stands up "Sorry to disappoint you but, I made a promise to live to someone" He says to Reishin.

The Two clash with eachother their blades creating sparks as the Two men tried to gain the upper hand on one another "Stand down Hayabusa! the world does not need a Falcon!" He says punching Jin in the face repeatedly but Jin remained unmoved. Hayabusa punches Reishin in the gut bringing the Dragon sword down as Ariki blocks the attack leaping to his feet spin kicking Hayabusas legs out from under him "Can you not use jutsu's?" He says as Jin gets to his feet pointing the dragon sword "I haven't been able to sense that sphere what it did, it rendered my charka useless for the time being" He says unmoved by Ariki's attitude.

Jin runs at Ariki as Reishin blocks the attack kicking Jin in the abdomen before slinging Hayabusa onto the ground thrusting his sword into Jin's right shoulder twisting the blade "Ugh!" He screams as Ariki grins picking up Jin's Dragon Sword "The famed Hayabusa clans artifact, The Dragon sword created from the demon inside you's skin" He says before looking down at Jin's bleeding shoulder "Too bad you won't live long enough to see what I do with it" He says smirking as he Drives the Dragon sword toward Jin's heart.

Suddenly Jin catches the Dragon sword with his left hand, the blade cuts through his flesh "People like you, have no right to look down on smaller villages. My clan," He pauses "My Clan may not be as well known as the Five great nations. But, we learned to cope with it." He says as He stares at his bleeding hand "This blood, this Is what humans shed, we all shed this an are equal in that respect" He says as Ariki looks into his eyes "Human beings can't all be the same you fool, We all have differences.." He says as he looks at Jin's cut flesh.

The air thickens around the two "My village, isn't well known because unlike the five great nations we chose seclusion far away from the nations" He says before getting to one knee as Ariki struggles to push the blade into his heart "Boy, there is no right or wrong in my world. What I do is for the sake of the Novakians" He says as Jin stands onto his feet "That sword you ignorantly wield now is my Clans own creation, An That demon is an ally of my clan Akiyoshi.. unlike the 9 tailed beasts scattered though out the five great nations mine, is unique to itself for it comes from hell" He says slinging his hand to the right as Ariki unable to stop the blade spins around as Jin knees him hard in the spine knocking Ariki to his knees.

"Many People foolishly mistake my demon as a tailed beasts, But never do they consider the demon comes from hell it wasn't always a dragon" Jin says picking up the dragon sword with his right hand as blood dripped from his left hand "So many fools, doubt my birth but, that is okay for if the world lacked doubt, and lacked hesitation then we as human beings would trust just about anyone.. even our sworn enemies" He says standing pointing the drago0n sword at Ariki "Pick it up now, I wish for a fair fight not to kill you while you're unarmed" He says as Ariki looks at his determination picking up the sword at his right.

"The brat with crystals for eyes.." He pauses standing up "I always depised the Hayabusa clan for being brave enough to stay out of the great nation's war's and theres been so many yet you people sought to remain by yourself like a, Useless village leaving it all up to the villages the great nation sided with" He says pointing his sword at Jin.

"So, If I die then my promise to a pink haired kunoichi would be all a lie," He pauses "Although i might not kill Tobi for what he did to my clan, I will save Naruto from a fate you all so rightously want to give him" He charges Ariki as Ariki does the same their blades clashing together.

* * *

**-To Sakura-**

Sakura wakes up scared having had a nightmare of Jin dying by a mysterious figure and of Naruto dying by Sasuke Uchihas hands. She gets out of bed worried and Frightened by what it could mean, Then again it was a nightmare, A very real scary nightmare. Sakura looks into her mirror confused an worried about the two boys.

_I really hope you're okay, Naruto and Jin, _She thought to herself moving into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water, _I believed you when you promised to come back,_ Jin, She thought smiling to herself never once doubting that promise. It'd now been two day's since the boys left, She was worried but at same time knew they'd return unharmed. Maybe Sasuke would return unharmed as well, Doubtful.

She sat down on the chair leaning back, _I should have told you how I truly felt but i was naive an scared that it would cause me to lose Sasuke_, She thought to herself, _But now when ever I think about you my heart skip's a beat an I find myself uncontrollably blushing_, She smiles big "I want you two to return so we can be a family again" She says aloud. Unbeknown to her Kakashi Hatake was listening in from outside the window. He'd been walking with his book when he over heard her wish for two peoples return.

It didn't take him long to realize who she ment, It caught his attention that Naruto Uzumaki and Jin Hayabusa had left Konoha without even telling them where they were going. _What are you two up to?,_ He wondered to himself before poofing away determined to find them both. "Stay strong you two, I'll be there soon" He says not needing to know where they are when he could easily find them both with his summoning.

* * *

It'd been an hour since Ariki left the cave an Tobi was slowly growing impatient with him "Foolish Ariki, so sudden to let your victim have a chance" Naruto hears him utter "Heh, Already worried you won't get your dream fullfilled?" He mocks as Tobi turns toward Naruto "...no" He says walking toward Naruto grabbing his chin "Merely assessing what Situation you're in" He says shoving Naruto back. Tobi walks toward the center of the room "Soon, You'll be dead and the moons eye plan will have been put into motion" He utters to Naruto.

Naruto warily looks at Tobi, He knew there was no convincing Tobi but, He just had to try "Why do you do this?" He questions getting no answer "Surely, theres a reason for why you wish to control the world and all its people" He says softly. Tobi turns just a bit "I have nothing to explain to you" He says as Naruto looks down "Did you have friends? Were you loved?" He continued to question. Tobi looks away from Naruto remembering Rin "That's none of your business.." He utters clearly pained but still strong.

This made Naruto know something had made Tobi the way he is "Tell me who.." He paused before continuing "Was it a girl? a friend? maybe a sensei that let.." Hes interrupted by Tobi turning suddenly "I have nothing to say to you brat, you're a mere tool to my cause" He says turning away hating Naruto for making him remember Rin because it only made him remember her death.

Naruto stood up looking at him "Everyone had someone, I know you had friends.." He utters to Tobi as the masked man turned his gaze toward Naruto "That is none of your business, child" He says his rinnegan and Sharingan scanning Naruto's demeanor "My past is for me alone to know but, you will never know, you're a puppet for my plans" He says causing Naruto to tense up suddenly afraid.

He'd never been afraid like this not one in his natural born life. This was new Tobi's voice was deep an menacing there was no calmness or soft touch to it. Tobi wanted him dead and that was all too it.

Tobi walks toward the cave entrance "It seems your friend is battling Ariki to a final stand" he says as White zetsu comes up from the floor grinning "Oh yes, they are in a fierce sword fight it seems the boy can't use jutsu's after what Reishin did to him" Zetsu says as Narutos eyes widen looking at them both "No.." He utters silently. White Zetsu looks at Naruto "The boy's badly banged up, I don't think he'll be a problem" He says grinning wider as Tobi nods "As I suspected, This would be the end for our little side problem" He says leaving the room.

Naruto glares at Zetsu "Thats not true! he wouldn't be killed by the likes of that guy!" He screams as Zetsu laughs at him "HAHAHAHA! you made me laugh" he says before turning his back on Naruto "In the end they all die" He says to himself.

He bowed his head down tears began to well up in his eyes "H-he can't die, he promised Sakura-chan he'd return to her.. I promised i'd protect him! he's my friend, You can't kill him!" Hes cut off by Zetsu who says "Friendship is for the weak, learn from it" he says to The sapphire eyed boy. Naruto looks up at him "Friendship is everything without it we are not human beings because without friendship we lack what makes us complete.. Love" He says to White Zetsu.

Zetsu turns laughing louder "Friendship brings love? You crack me up blondie" He says before crossing his arms "Master Tobi, would agree" He says before turning away. Naruto glares jerking on the chains that held him in place "I refuse to die by the likes of you!" He says jerking harder on the chains, the chains begin to rattle causing a crack in the wall.

Turning toward Naruto his eye widens "Impossible, those chains should have drained you of your strength" He says as Naruto breaks the chains staring at him "Nothings impossible when ones friend is in danger! Rasengan!" He says leaping at Zetsu as Zetsu moves out of the way, Naruto blows a hole inside the cave wall causing the cave to shake violently. Naruto turns not seeing Zetsu any where as he takes off running toward the cave entrance the place was coming down around him.

_Hang in there Jin, Don't you dare die on me_, He thought to himself not wanting to lose another friend, He'd lost jiraiya sensei and ton's more he didn't want to lose yet another friend. He leaps out of the cave entrance as it collaspes behind him, He slides down the hill side toward the ground below. He covers his face hitting the ground with a thud as he could hear a distant clatter which sounded like two blades clashing together with force.

Getting up from the ground he followed the distant clashing. Like thunder striking the clashing grew louder and louder, To his amazement it still seemed so far away. He was determined to save his friend from whatever fate was to be fall him.

The clashing grew even louder til finally it halted.

Naruto suddenly felt fear creep up into the pit of his stomach as he will his feet to carry him. Taking to the field he ran and ran wanting to find the two before something bad happens.

Running til he couldn't run no more he suddenly stopped, His eyes grew wide blood was everywhere as two figures laid before him Ariki had the dragon sword rammed through his chest bleeding heavily.. on his right Jin laid on his stomach with Ariki's sword driven through his back blood profusely pouring from his body. Naruto runs up to Jin grasping him "Jin! Jin! answer me, Don't you dare, JIN!" he screams not caring if he got blood all over him.

Naruto formed tears looking down at Jin who laid motionless in his arms a tear fell upon the boys cheek "Y-Y-You promised her, Y-You promised us all you'd return" He stammered tears swelling up in his eyes "Y-you can't die, No this..Jin!" He screams as He hears a sudden laugh looking up at Ariki who laid there laughing manically "Shut up!" He screamed at the Novakian.

"Listen here, Nine tails brat he deserved to die for being ever born," Ariki pauses looking into Narutos sapphired eyes "His birth was a mistake, He shouldn't even exist" Ariki says lifting up in pain "He deserved to die, Because his clan was nothing more then mere puppets to my superior clan" He says smirking at the blonde. Naruto glares at him "He's no puppet! Hes a Shinobi of the leaf!" He declares as Ariki stood up groaning in pain "A true shinobi you say? yet he failed a clan long since dead" He says falling back again the stump of an old tree blood ran down the bark "Take it from me kid, the Falcon clan all deserved what they got for not being involved" He says to the irate Naruto.

Naruto glares furiously "He didn't deserve to die! You who have disregard for human life will never und-" Hes stopped as Jin places a hand on his shoulder before lifting up as Ariki's eyes raise in disbelief "What1? impossible i stabbed you in a fatal spot there's no way you can still be alive!" He pulls the dragon sword from his own chest as Naruto scooted back "J-Jin? I thought y-you were dead" He says as Jin looks at Naruto smiling "I can't die after making a promise to you and Sakura, you're my friend Naruto an I wouldn't want to disappoint you because of someone like him" He says to the blonde.

Ariki stands up grinning blood pouring from his chest throwing Jin his Dragon sword "Then I guess its time to end you" He says as his hand turns a dark green "The thousand flames technique will be your fate" He says glaring at the two blondes as Naruto stands up staring at Ariki "What do you mean our fate? You're the one with the rotten attitude why can't it be your stupid fate" He says toward the Novakian.

Jin looks over at Naruto "If it's a fate he wants, then lets give him one" He says as his dragon sword glowed a dark blue before changing to purple, Naruto prepares Rasengan as Ariki grins "That's it come at me so i can annihilate the both of you in one swell swoop!" He screams at them. Naruto and Jin run up toward Ariki.

"Rasengan!"

"This is the End Reishin!"

They scream together.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Sakura laid on her bed watching the clouds unable to sleep after the nightmare she'd had earlier. All she could think about was Jin and Naruto, Were they safe? were they thinking about her?

These questions plague her mind so much so that she grew more worried for the two boys.

"You both better come back"

She spoke to no one but herself. She wondered if the crystal eyed boy was thinking about her, an If the sapphire eyed boy was joking getting into fights with him like they always do. She never understood the reason they'd call each other by the nicknames they'd given each other the first day meeting. But, She wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world.

"Come back soon, you two okay?"

She says silently deciding to try and sleep after all. Closing her eyes she whispers "I miss you both" She says before falling sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is after 5 or 4 long months. I finally finished chapter eight, For this chapter it was from both Sakura an Naruto's perspective. I also wanted to clear up any misunderstanding others might have gotten from the first seven chapters. I introduced Ariki Reishin but, To be clear hes not Akatsuki, Tobi hired him an Havoc to make sure no one interrupted his plans. I hope with this chapter you all enjoy Jin from the perspective of my two fav naruto characters ^_^**

**p.s: Chapter 9 will take a bit longer to write because i have stuff i'm going through right now now like parent seperation and moving. Oh joy, how parents love to divorce -_-  
**


End file.
